


Coelacanth

by Menya_Savut



Series: Coelacanth Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Canon Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctors & Physicians, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Minor Violence, Needles, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 68,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menya_Savut/pseuds/Menya_Savut
Summary: Nico has a doctor's appointment (and then the author  spirals out of control completely lol)TRIGGER WARNINGS:1) Needles and blood in a doctor’s office setting, described in detail by a character who doesn’t like them. If you have a phobia or you might be triggered, please take note.2) The first few chapters may have an air of "Dead Dove: Do Not Eat" about them.3) Additional trigger warnings at chapter heads. Please be aware of the tags.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Coelacanth Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959244
Comments: 123
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story takes place at the end of blood of olympus
> 
> **surprise. it's me. i originally posted this series anonymously but i recently found out that it showed up on my dashboard anyway so what's the point? hello. pardon me.**

_ “To be quite frank, you haven’t had a proper doctor’s appointment in seventy years.”  _

Chiron had told Nico as much, a few days ago when he’d been called to the Big House. Apparently, deciding to live full-time at camp wasn’t as simple as just deciding to do it; there was paperwork and procedures and now a doctor’s visit. Chiron had told Nico he’d be off camp grounds for nearly a full day. 

“Argus can’t drive you, though; he’s going to pick up some undetermined campers. But Percy said he could take you.”

Nico was walking down to the pine tree now. It was still early morning, definitely before 7 AM. The rest of camp was still asleep. But as Nico reached the top of the hill, he spotted Percy’s figure beneath the tree, silhouetted in the weak morning light. 

“Hey,” was all Percy offered, before they both descended to where Percy’s old car was parked. Nico hopped in on the passenger’s side, and soon enough they were driving the hour into the city. 

Nico watched as the scene outside the window changed from forest to fields to scattered buildings. He only had very hazy memories of visiting a doctor in Italy; but then he couldn’t have been older than five, so that wasn’t surprising. In any case, he doubted this visit would be anything like what he might have experienced all those years ago. 

Percy didn’t try to make any conversation. It should have felt awkward, but it was so early and the world around them seemed asleep as well, so Nico found he didn’t mind. It had been a while, too, since he had just sat in a car without the sharp anxiety of wondering where he was going or if he could escape whatever was chasing him…

But he didn’t really know where he was going.

Soon enough the buildings grew taller and closer together, and then they were in the city proper. The traffic was starting to intensify now, but it wasn’t long before Percy was pulling into the parking lot. Nico got out of the car and looked up to the imposing building. 

“A hospital?” 

It was the first words he’d said all morning. Nico was slightly startled by the sound of his own voice, but Percy responded. 

“Chiron’s got a lot of tests he wants you to get.” 

Percy was looking at him, waiting for some sign. Nico nodded jerkily, and they headed inside. Percy went to the front desk, and Nico trailed behind, slightly timid. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” 

“I’m checking in Nico di Angelo…”

it was a massive waiting area, unnaturally white and full of the chatter of parents and children, nurses hurrying up and down the halls, the beeping of machinery. This was definitely not what Nico remembered. In this atrium alone there must have been a hundred people. 

“Nico.” 

Percy was talking to him. Apparently he’d finished with the receptionist; Nico grimaced a little at his own lack of attention. Percy led them to a more secluded spot of the waiting area and they sat down. 

“Chiron gave me your papers but the receptionist said there were a lot of blanks - you need to fill in the information.” 

Nico took the papers from Percy. He tried to fight his dyslexia and focus on the words, but the distracting noises and bright lights unbalanced him. After a few moments of squinting, Percy carefully took the papers back from him and began rifling through them himself. 

“Okay...do you have any pre-existing conditions? Like diabetes or high cholesterol or...I doubt it…”

Nico shook his head. Percy continued on. 

“Allergies?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Ever been admitted to a hospital?” 

“I don’t…” Nico frowned. “I can’t remember.”

“That’s okay.” Nico looked up, but Percy wasn’t looking at him; he rifled through the papers a little more, then stood up. 

“Wait here; I’ll be right back.”

As Nico watched Percy’s retreating back, he suddenly became acutely aware of how out of his depth he was, sitting alone in a corner of a building he couldn’t begin to comprehend, with the only person he recognized too far away to hear him...but he was being ridiculous. Normal people did this all the time. 

And Percy said he’d be back. Nico vaguely wondered why he’d found that information so important. 

Percy and the receptionist were talking, Nico could see. Soon enough, though, Percy was returning to him. Just as he’d said, Nico’s mind supplied, before Nico told it to stop being so needy. 

Percy took a seat again, and they lapsed into silence. Nico drew his feet up onto the chair and curled in. He resisted the urge to completely seize up. Maybe it was too early in the morning. 

_ “Nico di Angelo?” _

The voice over the loudspeaker startled Nico, but he and Percy stood up and headed to the desk again. A nurse was waiting for them. 

“Nico di Angelo?”

Nico nodded. 

“And who are you?” the nurse asked, turning to Percy. 

“Percy Jackson.”

“Are you family?” the nurse asked, seeming confused. Percy didn’t respond right away, and the nurse went on. “Only a family member or legal guardian can accompany a minor to his appointment.” 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Percy asked Nico, turning to him. 

_ Yes! _ his brain yelled. Nico wasn’t sure if he should listen to it. 

“Unfortunately, Mr. Jackson, it doesn’t matter whether he wants you to accompany him or not–” 

Percy snapped his fingers. The nurse blinked. 

“Right this way.” 

She turned, and Percy moved to follow her. Nico shook himself out of his surprise and started moving as well. He looked up wonderingly at Percy; the nurse was a few paces ahead of them.

“Mist,” Percy bent down and muttered. He must have manipulated it, so that the nurse would let him come. Nico still wasn’t sure if he wanted Percy there. 

They reached an examination room and the nurse took Nico’s height and weight measurements. Then she instructed him to sit up on the exam table. She turned toward the wall of instruments and picked up something limp and black. Nico’s heart began to stutter again; he didn’t know what was about to happen. 

Percy had taken a seat in one of the chairs along the wall, but now he stood up. He moved toward Nico, to the nurse’s visible confusion again, and said,  _ “Xérete ti tha symveí?” _

And now it was Nico’s turn to be confused, because he didn’t know Greek yet. He’d barely been at camp for any time at all. The nurse was still standing with that - thing. Nico swallowed and looked up at Percy. Percy frowned and shook his head. 

“Do you know what’s going on?” he went on. 

No, Nico shook his head. 

“She’s reading your blood pressure. It’s going to squeeze your arm really tight but it only lasts for a moment.” 

Nico looked surreptitiously at the nurse again. She smiled encouragingly, but that did nothing for Nico. She approached him and slid his arm into the sleeve of the device, and in a moment Nico could feel it constricting around his arm. 

It reached the point where his arm was fully encased, but it didn’t stop. It kept going. The pressure on Nico’s arm increased. It was starting to hurt; Nico’s anxiety spiked again. He jerked away involuntarily, but Percy rested a hand on his shoulder and said, “Stay still.”

It was still growing tighter. Nico’s head twitched as he tried to run and follow Percy’s instruction at the same time. He turned to Percy. 

“It hurts,” Nico said, pale shock in his voice. In response, Percy laid a hand on his cheek. Nico didn’t know what that was supposed to mean. 

“Almost done,” the nurse said cajolingly. And so she was right; the pressure around his arm suddenly loosened, and the nurse slid the sleeve off Nico’s arm. Nico drew his elbows in. He vaguely registered he was trembling. Percy’s hand moved from his cheek to his upper chest, applying a gentle pressure. Nico tried to still his nerves. 

Percy and the nurse were talking. Nico didn’t pay attention. He focused on the weight of Percy’s hand. 

“He hasn’t been to a doctor in over a decade.” 

“How old is he?”

“Fourteen.”

“The doctor will be in in just a moment.” 

She left the room. Nico slumped, barely realizing he was doing so. Percy stayed standing with him. He was rubbing circles in his back. 

“Hey. You good?” Percy asked. 

_ Maybe not.  _ Nico nodded, not looking up. Percy smoothed his hair back. 

It wasn’t too long before there was a knock at the door, and another woman came in. She introduced herself and began explaining the procedure as she put on gloves and took instruments down from the walls. To Nico’s alarm, Percy moved away from him, but the doctor kept up her explanations. She stuck things in his ears and mouth, which was highly unsettling, and prodded what felt like every inch of his body, but nothing hurt. 

“Deep breath in for me? And out…” 

Nico glanced over to where Percy had retaken his seat. Percy’s face looked calm. He met Nico’s gaze readily. 

“Are any of your old injuries still giving you any trouble?” the doctor asked. She tapped a deep scar on Nico’s chest, to demonstrate her meaning. Nico shook his head. He hoped she didn’t ask how he got it. He didn’t think  _ mauled by a manticore  _ would go over well as an explanation. 

“He needs a blood test,” the doctor continued, moving over to the desk and picking up her clipboard. “And he’s behind on pretty much every vaccine...has he fasted this morning?”

“Yes,” said Percy. 

“Alright, blood test first, then vaccines. It says here you’ve also got an eye appointment in the afternoon, but we should be all done before lunch. Does he need any X-rays for his past injuries?”

“No,” said Percy. “Or at least it doesn’t seem like they’re a problem.”

“That makes sense; he wasn’t in any pain when I examined him,” the doctor nodded. She took a sheet off her chart and handed it to Percy. “The department is not far from here, but a nurse will be in to lead you there shortly. You’re done here at least, Nico,” she said brightly, turning to him. “You can hop off the bench now.” 

Nico did so, and moved over to Percy, adamantly resisting sheltering close to him. It didn’t make any sense to, anyway. Nioc didn’t really know Percy, not in any meaningful way. Instead, Nico sat down on the other unoccupied chair and kept his head down. 

Once the doctor left, Percy turned to him. 

“I should probably explain blood tests to you,” he said, and there was a note of something in his voice. Trepidation? “Do you know what they are?” 

Nico shook his head.

“They draw blood, usually out of the crook of your elbow, with a needle.” 

“A needle?” Nico didn’t understand. 

“They insert a needle into your arm so they can collect the blood out of your veins.” 

“A needle. Into my arm.” 

“It only hurts for a little bit,” said Percy soothingly. Nico didn’t feel particularly soothed. “You’ll be okay, I promise.” 

“Why do they need my blood?”

“They need to run tests on it to see if anything’s wrong.” 

“I don’t feel like anything’s wrong.” 

“Well, sometimes things are wrong and you can’t realize it on your own until it’s too late.” 

Like all of today, for example? Nico curled in on himself and tried to still the churning in his stomach. He heard Percy exhale very lightly beside him. 

Another knock on the door. The first nurse had returned to take them to the next area. 

Nico couldn’t believe his feet were working at all, taking him toward what had to be an absurd prospect. How could stabbing someone help them in any way? Nico wanted to bolt. He followed Percy like a magnet. 

They arrived at another waiting room, smaller and a little less stark-white. The nurse left them, and Percy approached the desk, Nico lingering behind. He looked around the waiting room. The other patients looked expressionless, almost bored. Nico couldn’t comprehend it. 

But there was no waiting this time, as a side door opened immediately and a tech motioned for them to follow him. He led them to a little room, smaller than the other exam room, and instructed Nico to sit in a large chair. 

“Can I stand with him?” Percy asked the tech. 

“Yeah - just a moment.” 

The tech unceremoniously plucked up Nico’s arms and set them on the armrests. He felt along the inner sides of Nico’s arms, then directed Percy to stand on Nico’s left. The tech produced a strip of white something and looped it above Nico’s right elbow, tying it in place. More tightness around his arm. Nico’s alarm was rising. The tech swabbed at the crook of his arm with a wet cloth, and then he gathered what must have been the needle. 

It wasn’t big, but it was definitely larger than a sewing needle, which was what Nico had been imagining. In some part of his mind, he knew that being punctured by that thing wouldn’t be anywhere near as intense as being sliced open with a sword or teeth or claws, but the idea of just sitting there and waiting for it to happen...that was torture. Nico couldn’t stand it. 

The tech was turning back to him. Once he had hold of Nico’s arm, it would be much harder to get away. Nico drew his arm back instinctively. 

“Nico,” Percy said softly. “Come on, it’s okay…” 

Nico couldn’t bring himself to unfold his arm from his chest. The thing around his arm squeezed ever more tightly as his muscles tensed up. 

He felt Percy’s fingers on the nape of his neck. Percy’s other hand reached for his taut wrist and brought it away from his chest. Nico’s arm spasmed, but he willed himself to let Percy guide it back onto the armrest. 

“Hold him steady?” the tech said, taking firm hold of Nico’s wrist.

“Yeah,” said Percy. 

_ No! _

“You can look away if you’re scared,” said the tech kindly, and Nico couldn’t believe his audacity. Look away, so that he wouldn’t know what was happening? 

The needle was moving toward his arm. It was unbearable. Nico spasmed again, his whole body this time, but Percy’s arms locked him in place and he had nowhere to go. 

It was nearly upon him. Nico keened involuntarily. 

“Shh, Nico, everything’s okay…” 

The needle pierced his skin. The pain of it burst behind Nico’s eyes. He felt tears pooling in his lashes. 

“Shh, shh…” 

There was a thin tube connecting the needle to a vial. Nico watched in horror as the darkness of his blood traveled from the needle to the vial. He jerked reflexively again, but still he couldn’t move. The tech removed the binding on his arm, but he barely noticed. 

“How many do you need?” Percy asked softly. 

“Two,” said the tech apologetically. 

When the first vial was full, it was replaced with a second one. Nico knew he was properly crying now. He felt Percy’s cheek against the top of his head. 

“Nearly there, nearly there...that’s it.” In one fluid motion, the tech withdrew the needle and pressed a bit of gauze on the wound. He tacked it down with a bandage and released Nico’s arm. Percy’s restraints disappeared as well, and immediately Nico stood from the chair and drew his arm to his chest. Percy’s hand was on his cheek again. 

“What’s next?” Percy asked the tech. His voice sounded drawn out and thin. 

“All the vaccines,” the tech said regretfully. Percy’s thumb swiped across Nico’s cheek, brushing away the tears that were still falling. 

“Could we have a minute? Somewhere alone?” 

They must have traveled to another room. Nico couldn’t take any of it in. But then Percy was drawing him down, and Nico found himself settled on Percy’s lap. 

Nico was jolted out of his haze, embarrassed, but Percy leaned Nico against his chest and enfolded him in his arms, and Nico was too strung out to do anything but tuck his head into Percy’s neck and cry. 

“Shh, shh, hey, Nico, it’s alright, shh…” Percy’s fingers curled into Nico’s hair. Nico vaguely realized his arm was still clutched protectively to his chest; he sandwiched it between himself and Percy, trying to keep it hidden. 

Eventually, the reality of his surroundings settled into Nico’s brain, and he quieted down. He felt terribly ashamed. Percy still kept his arms around him, but Nico knew he’d noticed he’d stopped crying. 

“Hey there?” Percy said gently. 

Nico couldn’t bear to look up. He stared numbly at the little lump of gauze in the crook of his arm. Percy brushed his bangs away from his forehead. 

“Nico?” Percy spoke again. “Can you listen to me?” 

Nico nodded against Percy’s chest, still not looking up. He blinked the last few teardrops from his lashes. 

“The next thing we have is vaccines,” Percy said quietly. “It’s more needles, Nico.” 

Nico’s breath hitched. He began to tremble again. 

“No, hey, oh, Nico...I’m sorry.” Percy squeezed him tight again. “It’ll be all over soon. It’s just for today, okay? And then it’ll be over.” 

Unwittingly, another soft keen escaped Nico’s lips. Percy pressed a hand to the back of his head. 

“Come on, now. We’re just delaying the inevitable. Up you get…” 

Nico stood on shaky legs. Percy rose as well and took Nico’s hand. Percy guided Nico through the hallways until they reached the little waiting room again, and then they entered the larger halls of the hospital and walked for what seemed like forever. Eventually, another waiting room, another front desk, another nurse. 

This room had an examination table again. Percy lifted Nico up onto it; Nico felt boneless. Percy stood with his arms looped loosely around Nico as Nico watched the nurse fiddle around with her implements. 

He couldn’t do this. 

“Please,” he whispered, as the nurse approached him. “Please, please…” 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Percy said. 

“Please…” This was madness. The nurse’s fingers were on Nico’s shirt sleeve, dragging it up. “Please, Percy…” Nico turned to face him. “Please…” 

Percy shook his head; he looked stricken. 

“I’m sorry, Nico.” 

“It’s just a little pinch, sweetheart,” the nurse supplied. Percy’s arms tightened around Nico, holding him still again, and Nico couldn’t stop crying. 

Three pricks in his right arm, two in his left. Nico watched it all unfold through blurry tears. 

“Two more, honey...one more, now, just one more…” 

The nurse’s voice passed over him. Nico didn’t know when it was over. But then Percy was lifting him up, settling him on his hip. Nico instinctively wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck. Percy swayed gently. Nico was too spent to feel embarrassed. 

Percy was talking to the nurse. Nico let the rumble of Percy’s chest travel through him. His eyes drifted shut. 

“He’s underweight, and stunted…”

“I know,” said Percy. 

“And it says here you’re foregoing the mental health screening.” 

“I know.” 

Nico felt a tap against his cheek. 

“Nico? Hey, it’s lunchtime.” 

Percy set Nico down on his feet again, and Nico didn’t even bother pretending. His hand grasped fitfully, and Percy took hold of it again. 

They arrived at the cafeteria. It was too big, too loud. 

“What do you want to eat?” Percy asked. Nico didn’t know. 

They passed through the main area. Nico followed Percy listlessly. His stomach twisted weakly at the cash register; he didn’t have any money, he realized. But Percy was already putting away his wallet. 

They found a small table in the corner of the cafeteria. Percy placed Nico’s sandwich in front of him. 

“Eat, Nico.” 

Nico unwrapped the sandwich and took a tasteless bite. Percy uncapped Nico’s bottle of juice and pushed it toward him. 

“What’s after lunch?” Nico mumbled. The bottle of juice was cold against his fingers. 

“Eye exam, and then that’s it,” Percy said gently. 

Nico felt exhausted. Lunch seemed to pass too quickly and too slowly at the same time. Then they were leaving the cafeteria, weaving through the endless hallways again. 

Yet another waiting room, another front desk. The tech led them to a small room. 

“Hi, Nico; I’ll need you to hold this over your left eye and read as much as you can off the screen on that wall.”

They were suddenly cloaked in darkness. Nico tensed. 

“I’m here, Nico.” 

Percy’s voice, soft from the corner. Nico frowned internally. He needed to get a grip. Rows of letters, bright lights, don’t blink, look forward…

“Okay, eye drops now,” said the tech, turning on the lights again. Nico didn’t even want an explanation; he was too tired. Percy came up and helped the tech tip his head back, hold it still. 

Droplets of liquid in Nico’s eyes. They stung. Nico’s heart clenched.

“You’ll need to wait about thirty minutes.” 

They were walking again. The tech took them to a small, dimly lit room. Percy immediately went to one of the chairs and gathered Nico onto his lap. Nico succumbed; he tucked his head under Percy’s chin. He felt Percy’s palm running along his back. 

“You there, Nico?” 

Nico huffed and pressed his face against Percy’s chest. Percy’s fingers stroked his cheek. 

Nico’s eyes felt gritty. He gazed blankly at the edge of his arm, not really seeing it. But after a moment, he noticed it looked blurry. Nico lifted his hand in front of his face; his fingers looked fuzzy too.

“Does it look blurry?” Percy asked. Nico nodded shallowly. “The eye drops dilated your pupils. That way they can see the back of your eye better.” 

Why did everything they did have to be painful and uncomfortable? Weren’t doctors supposed to reduce pain? Nico’s hand dropped against Percy’s chest. Percy’s fingers skimmed across Nico’s arm. 

Eventually, the steady rise and fall of Percy’s chest lulled Nico to near-sleep. But then he heard the click of the door opening, and they went back into the examination room. A few more lights, a few more instruments...Nico felt Percy’s hand on his arm. 

“That’s it, we’re done...let’s go…” 

They went to the desk to check out. The eye doctor’s waiting room was nearly empty. Percy lifted Nico up to sit on the counter, and Nico gazed hollowly down at the paperwork Percy was going through. 

“Do you want a sticker?” the receptionist asked Nico. 

A what? Nico’s brain stuttered listlessly. 

“Sticker,” said Percy. He placed a little container beside Nico; it held small, brightly colored squares with various images on them.

Nico still didn’t grasp the meaning. After a moment, Percy fished through the box and pulled out a photo of a little dog. He tucked it into Nico’s front T-shirt pocket. He regarded Nico’s confused face for a moment, then brought his hand to Nico’s cheek and kissed his forehead. Percy turned back to the papers. 

Nico’s fingers curled weakly. He didn’t know what to think about that either. 

Eventually Percy was lifting him down from the counter, taking his hand and leading him back to the main atrium, through the glass doors and out into the parking lot. The sun was strangely bright, but soon they reached Percy’s car. Nico got in and leaned heavily against the backrest. 

“Nico?”

Percy’s fingers on his shoulder, his face concerned. 

“Can we go back to camp?” The words slipped out of Nico’s mouth without thinking. 

“Yeah, we can go back,” Percy said gently. He started the car. 

Nico must have dozed off in earnest, because the next thing he knew Percy was stopping the car at the base of Half-Blood Hill. 

“Go on,” said Percy. “I need to park the car. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

To Nico’s surprise, Jason was waiting for him at the top of the hill. Nico took one look at Jason’s face and knew he could tell Nico had been crying. Nico grimaced internally, but thankfully Jason didn’t say anything, and they headed into camp. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nico sat up in bed. It was the middle of the night. 

He felt unsettled. He didn’t know why, and he didn’t know what woke him up. For a moment, Nico simply sat, trying to gauge the tingling in his skin. 

Without even realizing it, Nico was suddenly out of bed, standing and moving to his cabin door, walking out onto the silent grounds. He came to when his feet stopped moving. He was standing in front of Cabin Three. Percy’s cabin. 

Why? 

Nico knocked. He heard rustling, footsteps, the click of the lock. 

Percy appeared in the doorway. His expression grew slightly surprised. “Nico? What is it?” 

What  _ was _ it? Nico stood silent for a moment, not knowing what to do. 

“What’s wrong?” Percy spoke again. 

The silence stretched on. 

“Can I sleep here?” mumbled Nico. 

_ That  _ was what he said? 

“Sure,” said Percy easily. “Come on…”

Nico followed him inside. Only one lamp was turned on, on the nightstand. Percy gently prodded Nico to his bed. Nico laid down, and Percy drew the covers up over him. Then Nico’s mind caught up to him.

“Where will you sleep?” Nico asked Percy. 

“It’s okay, I have a sleeping bag.” 

And so he did. Percy was unrolling it, lining it up against the adjacent wall. 

“Percy, I’m sorry–” Nico began. 

“Hush,” Percy said. “It’s okay. Go to sleep.” 

Percy reached over to the lamp and switched it off. Nico lay unmoving, feeling unbalanced. But it wasn’t long before Percy’s even breathing reached his ears. He was asleep. 

Nico closed his eyes. 

Nico woke to the soft beeping of Percy’s alarm clock. 

“Good morning,” said Percy. Nico looked down at him. Percy stretched his arms over his head and cut off the alarm. “You feeling better?” 

Was Nico feeling better? 

Nico sat up numbly. He was in Percy’s cabin. The daylight streamed in through the windows. Outside, the leaves rustled as a gentle wind passed through them. 

Nico felt completely untethered. 

“Nico? What are you thinking?” 

Something was rising up in Nico’s lungs. Panicked, Nico drew up his knees and hid his face in them. 

“Nico? Hey, what is it?” 

What could Nico say? 

“Pick me up?” he mumbled. 

There was no way Percy could have understood him; Nico’s face was buried in his knees and his arms curved over his head. But then Nico felt hands at his sides, under his armpits. Percy lifted him up and against his chest; he sat down on the bed and set Nico on his lap. Nico’s eyes were clenched shut.  _ Why  _ was he crying? 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Percy’s voice, soft and concerned. He held Nico a little away from him, his face creased in worry and eyes searching. Nico couldn’t possibly hope to answer. After a moment, Percy brought Nico to him again. Nico rested his cheek against Percy’s shoulder and breathed. Percy’s palms pressed comfortingly against his back. 

And that was it, wasn’t it? That Nico  _ did  _ feel soothed, even though by all measures Percy was a stranger to him. That after years of coming together and splitting apart over and over again, he had still sought out Percy in a moment of baseless confusion, that he’d  _ asked to be held  _ like a child. And Percy was here. Nico’s fingers curled into Percy’s shirt. 

The doctor’s visit had been nearly a week ago. Nothing had really changed because of that, Nico realized. Percy had been this way for a while now. 

“Hey, Nico?” Percy said. Nico had stopped crying. Percy held Nico away from him again, but Nico’s fingers were still clutched in Percy’s shirt. Percy let him hold on. “Everything’s gonna be okay, alright?” 

How could he know that? But Nico somehow believed he was telling the truth. 

“Go on and get dressed,” Percy said gently. “I’ll meet you at breakfast again. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Nico whispered. 

Only now did Percy untangle Nico’s fingers from his shirt. He pressed a kiss to Nico’s fingers and carefully maneuvered him to stand. Hadn’t they just woken up? Nico felt tired. 

“Go on,” Percy said. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Nico’s feet took him out of Percy’s cabin and back to his own. 


	3. Chapter 3

“This...is a leap.”

Percy frowned. He knew Chiron wanted to say something more extreme. They sat in the living room of the big house, on the floor at the coffee table. Chiron’s centaur half extended behind him. 

“I know,” said Percy. “But I just think...he should have someone. That’s specifically his. Not just some general guardian who just provides food and shelter.” 

“Percy,” said Chiron a little severely. “You think little of me.” 

“Do you know what’s been going on in Nico’s life recently?” Percy asked. “Do you know what he’s told me and Annabeth? Who does he spend most of his time with? What’s he scared of? Have you even read over the doctor’s reports from last week? You asked me if anything was wrong with him and I said no, but did you care enough to check for yourself? Hell, did you ask _him?_ ”

“Percy,” Chiron said again, and now there was a warning note in his voice. “Nico is your _friend._ None of what you’ve told me means that you are particularly suited for the role either.” 

“No one else is offering,” Percy said softly. “And he seeks me out.” 

Chiron frowned. Percy stared at the surface of the table, unseeing. 

“I finished with school. I’m eighteen–”

“Barely.” 

“--and my mom would be co-guardian. Just...maybe - maybe not all of it right away, but at least let him come live with me over the school year.” 

Chiron signed heavily. He stroked his chin and stared at Percy. 

“Have you talked to Nico about this?” 

“Not yet,” said Percy. He felt the fight draining out of him. “I didn’t want to tell him anything in case there was no possibility. I didn’t want to get his hopes up.” 

“He might not want this, Percy.” Chiron, too, seemed to have softened. “You have to be prepared to face that as well.” 

Percy closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again. 

“I’ll talk to your mother,” said Chiron. “And your stepfather. You talk to Nico. This is _not_ an acquiescence,” he said pointedly. “What day do you leave camp?”

“Friday.”

“We’ll talk again then.” 

It was late evening. Jason stood from the floor of Nico’s cabin, grinning and shaking his head. 

“Sure, whatever you say. See you tomorrow.” 

Nico rolled his eyes. “See you.” 

Jason moved to the door and opened it, but paused for a moment. Nico looked up to see what had stopped him. Percy stood on his porch. 

“Excuse me, sorry,” Percy said lightly. Jason threw him a probing look. “Nico, can I talk to you?” 

Nico nodded, as confused as Jason. Percy waited until Jason had descended the porch steps and walked a ways away, still glancing over his shoulder. Percy entered Nico’s cabin and shut the door. 

“Hey,” Percy said. 

Percy’s hands reached for him, and Nico allowed himself to be drawn up. Percy sat in Nico’s vacated space on the bed and brought Nico to sit in his lap. 

_When did this become normal for us?_ Nico wondered. But he didn’t resist. Nico leaned into Percy’s chest and Percy looped his arms around him. 

“I need to talk to you about something serious, Nico,” Percy said. 

“Okay,” said Nico. He sat up, a little nervous. 

Percy brought his hands up to cradle Nico’s face. Percy’s eyes looked sharp, thoughtful. Nico wondered what was going on behind them. 

“Nico,” Percy began. “I asked Chiron if you could come live with me.” 

Nico’s heart stuttered. “Live - with you?” 

Percy regarded him intently. “Chiron hasn’t said yes yet. But I have an apartment in the city - my stepdad helped. You could try attending mortal school again. And Reyna set me up with a job that would take me to Camp Jupiter in four years. That’s the same time you’d go to college, if you wanted.”

Nico felt overwhelmed. He opened his mouth, and now words came out. 

“Hey, hey.” Percy drew him close again. “Take it slow. You don’t have to decide right now.” 

“You’re leaving on Friday,” Nico mumbled into his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Percy’s arms were warm around him. 

Nico hadn’t wanted Percy to leave. He’d know for a while that Friday was Percy’s last day at camp, maybe forever now that he was legally an adult. Nico had spent the past week trying to convince himself that he’d be fine without Percy. Again, it wasn’t like they really knew each other. Nico would be over it soon enough. 

But now Percy was offering him to come along as well. Nico tried to wrap his mind around it. A normal school, a life outside of camp...Nico had barely any notion of what that would be like. 

“You can always change your mind,” Percy was saying gently. “If you decide you want to stay here now but want to live with me in the future, I’ll come out to get you. Or if you come live with me and realize you hate it, I’ll take you back here. It’s okay.” 

“I can’t help pay for an apartment,” Nico mumbled. 

“Nico,” Percy said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “You’re not paying for the apartment. I’m paying for the apartment. That’s why I have a job. You only need to focus on going to school.” 

Something was wrong with Nico. It was the only explanation for why he felt so irrationally attached to Percy. It wasn’t like...before. Or maybe it was exactly like before, and he had just been confused then. It was that feeling of his terror fading away in Percy’s presence, or his mother pinching his cheek, or memories of his sister... 

Percy kissed the side of Nico’s head and shushed him absentmindedly. Nico never wanted to move from this position. 

“I want to come with you,” Nico whispered. _I want to so intensely but I can’t understand why._

“Alright, okay,” breathed Percy. “I’ll talk to Chiron. Everything’s gonna be fine, I promise.”

Nico hoped so. He hoped he’d made the right decision. 

“Were you about to go to bed?” Percy asked, tone lighter now. Nico lifted his head from Percy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” 

“Want me to wait for you?”

Nico’s cheeks flushed. “Yeah,” he said shyly.

“Okay. Go get ready for bed then.” 

Nico hurried over to the bathroom. When he exited again, Percy stood from the bed. 

“Come here…” 

Nico got in, and Percy drew the covers over him, just like he had when Nico had appeared on his doorstep in the middle of the night. Something twisted in Nico’s chest, and he bit his lip. 

“What is it?” Percy asked. He was kneeling beside Nico’s bed. Nico dimly noted the grounding weight of Percy’s hand still resting on his chest. 

“What if you realize you don’t like living with me?” Nico said. 

“Nico–”

“What if I realize I don’t like _you?_ ” 

“Nico,” Percy tried again patiently. “A few years ago you tried a lot of things to make me hate you and it never worked. I don’t think I’m about to suddenly change now.” 

“And what about me?” Nico pressed. “I thought I hated you before. What if this is just some fluke?” 

_What if you don’t deserve my hate and I hate you anyway? I’ve done it before._

“Then I’ll take you back here, like I said,” Percy said. “But I won’t hate you. You’ll be alright.” 

Nico still didn’t feel convinced. But Percy was brushing his hair back now. 

“Nothing’s set in stone yet,” said Percy. “Try to sleep. Close your eyes...” 

Percy’s fingers gently stroked Nico’s face. His mother used to do this for him and Bianca. Hadn’t she? Nico could barely remember. 

He drifted off. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday. 

Nico and Percy’s bags were already loaded into the trunk of Percy’s car. They stood at the base of Half-Blood Hill. 

“You promise to stay in touch,” Jason said severely. He fixed each of them with a playful glare. “Both of you.” 

“I promise, Jason,” Percy laughed, letting Annabeth kiss him on the cheek. “We won’t forget you.” 

“Don’t you want to say goodbye to Will, Nico?” Annabeth asked. 

Nico started. “Why would I want to do that?” 

“Just a suggestion,” Annabeth said innocently. “Oh - there he is.” 

Nico looked up; sure enough, his _boyfriend_ was barreling down the hill toward them.

“Nico!” Will said when he reached them. He kissed Nico soundly on the mouth. Nico spluttered. “Promise me you won’t go falling for any cute mortal boys at your new school!” 

“I won’t!” Nico stammered, thoroughly embarrassed. His face must be burning red by now. Jason laughed, but Percy and Annabeth had the decency to stay quiet. Nico let Will squeeze him tight. 

“He’ll be back again next summer, Will,” said Percy placatingly. “And for Winter Solstice too, actually.” 

“They’re holding that at Camp Jupiter this year,” Jason said. 

“We can roadtrip down,” Annabeth said lightly. “Something to look forward to.” 

“Trapped in a car with only you guys for company? For three days?” Percy laughed. 

They said their last, last goodbyes and got into the car. The world slid past Nico’s window. 

“You feeling okay?” Percy asked. 

“I think so,” said Nico truthfully. 

The drive didn’t take too long. When they arrived, Percy’s parents were already there, helping set up the new apartment. The rest of the day consisted of unloading boxes, building furniture, unpacking. They ordered takeout for lunch and had leftovers for dinner. Finally, most of the apartment was set up. They were still missing a kitchen table and a frame for Percy’s bed, but those could be dealt with later.

“I’ll have to go to the store tomorrow,” Percy mused. “The fridge’s empty.”

Percy turned over to Nico, who was leaning against a kitchen counter. He must have noticed something in Nico’s expression.

“What are you thinking?” 

It had happened, hadn’t it? In the span of three weeks Nico had gone from spending almost no time with Percy to living with him. He hadn’t noticed it before, when Paul and Sally were still with them, making lots of jovial noise and keeping Nico occupied. But now it was just him and Percy. And that’s how it would be for months. That was the plan anyway. 

“It’s just...all so sudden, I guess.” 

Percy nodded understandingly. 

“Do you wanna call camp? You can borrow my phone.” 

“Okay.” 

“Here,” Percy said, handing it over. “I’ve still got some things to unpack in my room; come get me if you need anything.” 

Nico took Percy’s phone to his room. His room. It was such a strange concept. Nico had a bed, a dresser, a lamp, a desk, an empty bookcase. That was the extent of it. It still seemed unbelievable to him. 

He sat on the bed and flicked through the contacts. He picked out Jason’s name and the line connected after a few rings. 

“Hello?” Jason’s voice, a little concerned. 

“Jason.” 

“Nico!” The concern increased. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Nothing happened!” Nico said quickly. “We just finished moving in. For the most part.”

“Oh. How are you feeling?” 

Leave it to Jason to ask how he was feeling. 

“I dunno,” Nico groused. “Like everything is happening too fast.” 

“I’m sure you’ll settle in soon enough,” Jason said kindly. 

“Jason, I’m not sure if I should’ve even come here,” Nico said. “I don’t know what it’s like to just - live in a house. With another person. I haven’t done that since I was five. I haven’t been to mortal school since I was ten, and that school was definitely not normal. And I don’t even really know Percy. I mean, sure, we’ve run into each other here and there over the years, but I can’t just - I dunno. Talk to him about things.” 

“Why not?” Jason responded. “That’s what he’s there for.” 

“What?” Nico said absentmindedly. “He’s here to take that job Reyna gave him.” 

“Nico, wait - wait.” Jason said. “What exactly did Percy tell you?”

“Tell me?” 

“About living with him. What did Percy say when he asked you to live with him?”

“He told me he’d asked Chiron about it...he said he had an apartment and a job, he was planning on working at Camp Jupiter in four years...”

“If Percy was leaving camp and moving out of his parents’ place for a job, what would that have to do with you?” Jason asked patiently. 

“I dunno, maybe he didn’t want to live alone.”

“Then why didn’t he ask Annabeth? She’s his girlfriend.” 

Nico didn’t know. He was silent for a moment. 

“Let me tell you what Percy told me,” Jason said. “I have the happy privilege of being two years older than you and two years younger than Percy, which means I don’t owe either of you anything,” he said flippantly, and Nico snorted. “So I’ll tell you what he said. Percy meant for you to live with him so he could act as a guardian for you.”

Nico was confused. “I don’t need a guardian; we all know how to defend ourselves–”

“Like a _parent,_ Nico.”

Nico was nonplussed. 

“That’s...that’s…” 

“Crazy. I thought he was crazy when he told me.”

Nico’s heart stuttered. “But–”

“No, listen. That’s what I thought at first. But the more he talked, the more I realized that he wasn’t crazy. The _world_ was crazy. Out of all of us, who do you know still lives with their parent?” 

Nico’s mind raced. “No one–”

“Exactly. That’s definitely not the case for most mortal children.”

“But we’re not mortal children–”

“Which is why you have Percy. He’s not your first choice, but in the messed up world we live in, he’s the choice you’ve got.”

Nico didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Listen,” Jason said. He sighed, the sound crackling through the speaker. “I didn’t mean to stress you out. You don’t have to accept Percy. He said it to you himself. But if that’s your decision, then you need to tell him. As soon as you’ve decided, you march up to him and you tell him. It’ll be better for the both of you if he knows.”

“But I don’t…” Nico’s voice cracked. “What if he’s exactly what I want?”

Nico’s voice petered away to nothing. Jason, too, was silent for a moment. 

“Then tell him that.”

Nico swallowed weakly. “Um...could you stay on the line? For a moment?”

“Sure,” said Jason gently. “Anything.” 

Nico stood up and opened his door. He moved down the hall to Percy’s room. Percy’s door was slightly ajar. 

“Percy?”

“Yeah, Nic? What’s up?”

Nico’s heart seized again. He pushed open the door and barreled into Percy, who was standing in the middle of the room, nonplussed.

“Nico! What happened?” 

“Nico?” came Jason’s voice from the phone speaker. 

“Is that Jason?” Percy asked, clearly still confused. He wrapped his arm around Nico regardless. Nico hid his face in Percy’s chest. 

“Yeah,” said Jason. “What’s going on? Is Nico okay?”

“He’s in tears, Jason,” Percy reproached, but the sharpness was undercut by worry. Percy lowered the both of them to the floor and cradled Nico in his lap. “What did you say to him?” 

“I just told him what you told me,” said Jason, as Percy took the phone from Nico’s hand and set it on top of a box. Percy enveloped both of Nico’s hands in his own. “Did you know he didn’t realize what you intended about him?”

“Intended?” Percy said warningly. “Jason–”

“He thought you guys were just gonna be roommates _._ He didn’t realize you meant to take care of him.”

Percy’s eyes widened. Nico watched it all unfold, helpless. “Nico - if you don’t want to be here I can take you back–”

“No!” Nico cried. “Please–”

But he couldn’t articulate his thoughts. 

“Why am I always crying around you?” Nico said instead. Percy hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. 

“You’re not always crying around me,” said Percy gently. 

“I do want to stay with you,” Nico said softly. “I just...I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand?”

“Hey, guys?” Jason’s soft voice traveled to them from the phone. “I’m gonna hang up now, I think.”

“Okay,” said Nico.

“Thanks,” said Percy. “Talk to you soon.” 

The phone beeped as the line disconnected. Nico stared at it numbly. Percy’s hand ran up and down along his arm. 

“Why do you want to–...” Nico tried again. “You’re eighteen. You’re barely any older than I am. Why would you want to take care of me? Wouldn’t you rather start a family with Annabeth?”

“I do want a family with Annabeth,” Percy said gently. “In a few years, maybe. We don’t even know if we want to have kids. But you wanted me, I thought.”

“I do,” Nico said miserably. “But that can’t be the only reason you decided to do all this. Just ‘cause I wanted it?”

“I’ll try to explain,” Percy said carefully. He paused for a moment. 

“I - so many of our friends don’t have their parents anymore, for whatever reason, and I...I don’t like that. If Hazel, or Leo, or Jason suddenly decided they wanted to rely on me in this way, I’d do what I could for them. But you’re the one who wanted me. And I want you to be happy. Hell, I’ve wanted that for a while now.” 

Percy sat Nico up. He swiped away the tears. “Does that help?”

“A little,” Nico conceded. 

“But?”

“But–” Nico sighed. “I do...want you to take care of me.” Nico felt his face warming up. “But it just feels so…”

“Strange?” Percy supplied. “It is. I’ve never done this either. I don’t think many people are in our situation, huh?”

Nico shook his head. Percy brought him close again. 

“We’ll feel it out as we go along, okay?” Percy said. “Just...please tell me if something’s wrong?” he pleaded. “Even if I’m not the one to fix it. I’ll always want to help you, no matter how I do it.” 

“I promise,” Nico said. He breathed out slowly. Percy scratched at his scalp, and his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Hey there,” Percy said lightly after a moment. “It’s only 8 PM. Do you already want to go to sleep?” 

“No,” Nico mumbled. But he kept his eyes closed. 

Percy chuckled quietly. “Alright.” 

They stayed like that for a little while. Nico reveled in the thought of it - having someone to depend on. It seemed unbelievable. But Percy had a point, didn’t he? And Jason… Most children had parents. Nico had written off the idea years ago. And he didn’t think he could depend on Percy in exactly the same way as he’d depended on his mother...they were different. But that didn’t mean it was bad. 

Nico opened his eyes and straightened up. Percy bracketed him in his arms and grinned lightly. 

“Hello there.”

“Hi,” said Nico softly. 

“What do you wanna do for the rest of the night?” Percy asked. “My mom dug up a bunch of our old Disney movies for us. Some of them are _ridiculous._ ” 

“Okay,” Nico said. 

“I think the box is in the living room…”

They were all in color. It wasn’t as if Nico had never seen colored film, but the idea was still amazing to him. He flipped through the pile as Percy described them. 

“That one’s bonkers, some woman kidnaps dogs to turn them into fur coats...oh gosh, not that one, Bambi’s a trainwreck...that one’s fun, there’s a lot of attempted child murder in that one.”

Nico snorted. “These are supposed to be for kids, right?”

“Apparently,” Percy laughed. Nico passed _Peter Pan_ to Percy. Percy set up the movie and Nico moved to the small couch; Percy joined him after a moment. Nico fell asleep with his head in Percy’s lap, Percy’s hand carding through his hair. 

_“Look alive, you swabs! We’ve got him this time, Mr. Smee!”_


	5. Chapter 5

When Nico woke next, his eyes opened to reveal a white ceiling painted in sunlight. 

Where was he?

Nico sat up. He was in bed. The rest of the room held a dresser, a lamp, a desk, an empty bookshelf…

Percy’s apartment. 

Nico quickly exited his room and hurried down to the kitchen. He was met with the sight of Percy at the stove.

“Good morning,” said Percy brightly. “Did you sleep well? I made pancakes with no milk so they’re sure to be disappointing.”

Nico huffed, amused. They stood at the counter and ate their breakfast. 

“I need to grab groceries today,” Percy said. “You can come with me or you can stay home, but I’d rather you came along since Leo hasn’t given you your phone yet. And we probably need to get you things for school soon, since that’s in a week.”

The supermarket was crowded and jumbled on a Saturday morning. Percy quickly gathered up what they needed. 

“Do you want anything to eat in particular?” Percy asked Nico. Nico shrugged shyly. It still felt strange to think that someone he first met as a fourteen-year-old was the one keeping him alive now. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure out what you think of my cooking soon enough,” Percy said easily. 

They quickly made their way down the school supplies aisle, grabbing some notebooks and folders. 

_ Ready for School?  _ an advertisement read. Nico squinted at it from where it hung from the ceiling. The start date was listed as the upcoming Monday. 

“I thought you said school started after next weekend,” Nico said to Percy. 

“Paul and I talked and we thought it’d be best to let you adjust to living with me for a week first,” said Percy. “Longer would’ve been more ideal, but we didn’t want you to have to play catch-up too much.” 

They got home, stocked the fridge, whipped up stir fry for lunch. Nico spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking his own bags from camp; he hadn’t bothered to last night. 

It was nearing 11 PM now. Nico had just finished showering and brushing his teeth. He went into his room, about to climb into bed. 

He didn’t know what made him pause. Nico listened for a moment. His surroundings were quiet. 

Nico thought back to last night. He was sure he’d fallen asleep in the living room. But he’d woken up in bed this morning. He wondered why his brain was stuck on that detail. Clearly Percy had carried him to his room. That was all. 

Nico sighed. He turned around and headed out of his room. 

Percy’s door was closed. Nico knocked on it softly. 

“Come in.” 

Nico pushed open the door. Percy popped his head out of his closet. 

“What’s up?” 

Nico sighed again and came further into the room. Percy moved forward toward him. 

“What is it?” Percy asked again. 

Nico grimaced internally, but he pressed on. “Will you tuck me in?” 

Nico wrapped his arms around himself. He didn’t take his eyes off the carpet.

“Of course,” Percy said, as if it were the most reasonable request in the world. “Come on.” 

Nico followed the pressure of Percy’s arm around him. When they reached Nico’s room, Nico quickly got into bed. Percy reached down and tucked Nico in, then knelt beside him. 

“Okay?” 

Nico’s cheeks were warm. He gazed wordlessly at Percy. 

“What’s going on in there?” Percy asked lightly, tapping the side of Nico’s head. 

“Why do I want to be tucked in?” Nico asked quietly. 

“Maybe because it’s comforting,” Percy said simply. 

“But - I don’t - I didn’t feel this way at camp,” said Nico. “I was fine before.” 

“Maybe you’ve only just realized you like it,” said Percy. “It’s okay, Nico.” 

“No one else at camp asks to be tucked in,” Nico mumbled. Percy’s knuckles caressed his cheek, and his eyes drooped shut. “I bet Jason wouldn’t want...to be…”

Percy snorted softly. “Jason has on multiple occasions come crying to me in the middle of the night.”

“He hasn’t.”

“He has,” Percy retorted good-naturedly. “And I’ve had to squash him into my bed with me - that’s why I asked the Hermes Cabin for a sleeping bag. And I’ve gone crying to him, or Annabeth, or - I will kill you if you tell anybody - Clarisse.” 

Nico’s eyes flew open, and Percy laughed softly. “And you’re still alive?” 

“Just barely,” Percy chuckled. “But that’s a story for another day. For now, go to sleep…”

Nico’s eyes slid shut again, and Percy’s knuckles continued stroking his cheek. Nico sensed rather than heard Percy shifting to stand, flicking off the light switch, closing the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Percy awoke with a jolt. 

What was wrong? 

He sat still in bed, frozen, and then he heard it–

The faintest wail, traveling to him from down the hall. 

Percy surged from the bed and out of his room; in an instant he was at the door of the other bedroom. He paused. Percy rapped gently on the door. 

“Nico?” 

No answer. A few moments later, another wail. 

Percy made his decision and turned the knob. Nico was lying in bed, sheets half thrown off, head tossed to the side. His body was taut. 

Percy’s heart constricted. He dropped down to sit on the edge of Nico’s bed and immediately reached for him. 

“Nico–”

Nico’s eyes flew open, but when he saw Percy he jerked away. Percy only just managed to grab hold of Nico before he banged his head on the headboard. 

“Nico, hey! It’s alright, you’re safe.” 

Nico struggled in Percy’s grasp, his eyes wide.

“Hush -  _ irémise  _ \- I’m here, I’ve got you...” 

Nico didn’t recognize him. He was still in the nightmare. Percy didn’t know what to do. He brought Nico closer, but Nico gave a wretched keen. 

“It’s me, it’s Percy, Nic,” Percy stuttered helplessly. He kissed over Nico’s head but Nico didn’t react to it. He trembled uncontrollably. Percy could feel him losing strength. Percy wanted to weep for him. Instead, he stood up with Nico, settling him on his hip. 

Percy couldn’t do this. Who did he think he was? He was only a kid himself. 

He paced back and forth across Nico’s room, rocking Nico gently as he walked. Nico had stopped struggling, but he was still crying weakly against Percy’s shoulder. It seemed to last forever, but eventually, either through Percy’s actions or his own exhaustion, Nico quieted down. 

Although Nico seemed asleep now, Percy continued walking with him. He wondered what Nico’s nightmare was about, but all his guesses didn’t bring Percy much solace. 

But then again, if this had happened in Cabin Thirteen at camp, no one would have known to help at all. 

Nico rested limply against Percy. He smelled like sleep and fresh soap. 

Percy carefully laid Nico back down on the bed. The boy was still now. 

In three days Nico would start school, and Percy would start at his apprenticeship. He would just...have to make it work. Percy felt exhausted. But this was important.

Percy bent down and pulled the covers back up over Nico. He dropped a kiss on Nico’s forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> irémise (ηρέμησε) - "calm down", as far as google translate is concerned anyway


	7. Chapter 7

On Sunday morning, Nico knocked on Percy’s bedroom door. 

“Come in.” 

Nico slipped inside and clambered onto the bed, lying diagonally across Percy. 

“Oof - hello.” 

There was some wiggling underneath Nico, and then Percy had extricated his arms from the covers. Percy wound his arms around Nico, and Nico pressed his cheek against the side of Percy’s head. 

“Yes?” Percy’s amused voice came from beneath him. “What is it?” 

“I don’t want to go to school,” Nico said in a small voice. He knew he sounded petulant. 

“School’s not ‘til tomorrow, honeybun,” Percy said gently. 

“Okay, I don’t want to go to school tomorrow.” 

Percy didn’t respond right away. He brought one of Nico’s palms to his lips and kissed it. 

“I won’t lie and say everything will go great,” he began. “It’s...kind of insane, actually, to go from swordfighting and gods and monsters one month to algebra and chemistry the next. It’s weird hanging around people who don’t know about the gods. But I think it’s also important to remind yourself that life isn’t just all death and destruction.” 

Nico frowned. He curled his arm around Percy’s head, and Percy nipped at his skin playfully. Nico huffed lightly, and Percy chuckled. 

“It’ll be alright,” Percy said. “And you have me and everyone else. You can always call one of your friends and complain all you want - I’m sure Will would love to hear all the juicy gossip about school.” 

Nico made a little embarrassed sound. At that, Percy jostled Nico slightly so that they were more at eye level. 

“Hey - why are you embarrassed about Will?” Percy asked. Nico tucked his face behind Percy’s shoulder and shrugged weakly. 

“It just seems dumb...to like someone.” 

Percy scoffed. “Dumb? What are you talking about?”

“...Dunno,” Nico mumbled. 

“Do you think it’s dumb that I like Annabeth?”

Nico uncovered his face. “That’s different.”

“How is it different?” Percy grinned. “Do you think Annabeth and I aren’t all gross and gooey at each other? You’ve seen for yourself that that’s not true.” 

“Yeah, but–” Nico frowned. “I can’t explain it.” 

“You just think we’re cool ‘cause we’re older,” Percy said. “Believe me, we are not.”

Nico sighed and cuddled closer to Percy. Percy obliged him, settling his arms around him again. 

“But what if it’s not okay?” asked Nico absentmindedly.

“School? Then we’ll figure out how to make it okay,” said Percy. “You don’t even know what you’re worrying about yet! See how you feel after tomorrow. You still have all of today to relax.” 

Nico was _terrified._

It was still very early in the morning. Nico hurried behind Percy, trying not to think too hard about where his feet were taking him. The air around them was warm, warning of the upcoming heat that would hit later in the day. 

“Hold my hand?” Percy offered, as they waited at an intersection. 

Nico shook his head jerkily. He didn’t want to need it...and he didn’t think he’d be able to let go if he took it. 

They arrived at their destination too soon. The campus was nearly bare, though. Nico followed Percy through the doors and into the front office. 

Mr. Blofis was already there. 

“Ah, Nico! Feeling ready?” 

No, I’m not. 

“Here’s your schedule and a map, if you don’t have them already. First period starts at 8 AM, so you still have a bit of time. Your lunch block is the second one, so you’ll have it after fourth period. The gym’s in a separate building, but just exit across the cafeteria and follow the sidewalk. You have my cell number, right?” 

Nico nodded shallowly. 

“You can call me whenever you want, for whatever reason,” said Mr. Blofis. “Know where your first class is? Your locker? Alright then. You can wander around and get acquainted, if you promise not to get into trouble.” Mr. Blofis grinned. “You’ll be great.” 

Nico nodded again. His throat felt dry. Percy subtly brushed the back of his hand against Nico’s, and Nico followed him out to the hall again. 

“Hey now,” Percy said gently, taking in Nico’s face. “This is nothing compared to what you’ve done before. Hm? It’s only for a few hours and then you can come home. Okay?” 

Percy was dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. Even he looked unfamiliar. 

“Okay,” said Nico. 

“Go on,” said Percy. “I’ll see you really soon.” 

So Nico turned and walked deeper into the school. 

First period, English. Second period, Biology. Third period, PE. Fourth period, study hall. Lunch. Fifth period, Algebra. Sixth period, Ancient Greek. Seventh period, Geography. 

Algebra was just barely alright. Geography fine. Ancient Greek was the least painful for sure, English the most. Most of the other kids didn’t pay Nico any attention. There were lots of stares, but Nico supposed that wasn’t too surprising. School could be like camp after all. 

Nico hurried along the sidewalks, making his way back to the apartment building. The midafternoon sun shone bright and warm. Nico made it back home and unlocked the door, coming into the shaded living room. Percy wouldn’t be home yet; he’d told Nico he’d be at work ‘til five. 

Nico’s phone buzzed. A text from Will. 

_Did you make it home?_

Nico smiled despite himself. _Yeah._

_What was it like?_

_Super boring. Not a single harpy anywhere._

_Ha-ha_

Homework was a new concept. Nico sat at the kitchen table and pulled out his biology textbook. He groaned internally; he’d probably be working past when Percy got home. 

A few hours later, Nico heard the jangle of keys outside the front door. He looked up. 

Percy entered the apartment, looking just a little disheveled. Nico stood up from the table. In the next instant, his arms were wrapped around Percy’s middle. Percy’s arms came to rest across his shoulders. 

“Hey, sweetheart. How was today?” 

_Fine,_ Nico thought. But he made a small noise into Percy’s chest. 

Percy laughed quietly. “Okay.” 

Percy picked Nico up and carried him over to the sofa. Nico burrowed into him, and Percy tucked him up snugly. 

“Paul said you never called him,” Percy said. “Does that mean things went well?”

Nico nodded, his face still squashed against Percy’s neck.

“Then what’s all this?” Percy asked gently, squeezing Nico momentarily. 

“I just missed you,” Nico said softly. Percy stroked the back of his head with gentle fingers. 

“I see you started your homework,” Percy said, tilting his head toward the kitchen. “Did you finish?” 

“No,” Nico groused. “I still have to do Algebra and read for English.” 

“What are you reading?” 

“ _To Kill A Mockingbird._ ” 

“That book’s actually kind of interesting once you reach the end,” Percy said. 

“You read it,” Nico said incredulously, sitting up. “All the way to the end.” 

“Well, Annabeth helped me,” Percy laughed. “We’d read back and forth to each other. You and I can do that too if you want.” 

Nico nodded. He sank back into Percy. 

“Did anyone give you trouble?”

“No,” said Nico. “Everyone pretty much left me alone.”

“Are you okay with that? Or would you rather people talked to you?”

“I dunno,” Nico said, as Percy’s finger traced behind his ear. “I don’t know what I’d say to them...Maybe I’ll want to talk to someone eventually. But it’s fine for now.” 

“Mm,” said Percy absentmindedly. 

“How was your day?” Nico asked. 

“Alright,” said Percy. He considered. “More paperwork than I was expecting, but shadowing the counselor was really interesting.” 

“Who else was there?” 

“The counselor, the secretary, the clients…” Percy mused. “There are people in other departments, but I don’t really see them.”

“That’s nice,” said Nico wistfully, thinking of the noise and jumble of school. 

“Oh, hey, I wanted to talk to you about joining athletics,” Percy said. “If you wanted to play a sport or something like that.”

“Hm,” said Nico. “Do they have any martial arts?” 

“I think there’s wrestling,” said Percy. “Paul should have information about it; I’ll ask him. But for now I should get started on dinner. I’m starving!” 

When it was nearly bedtime, Percy and Nico convened in Nico’s room. Nico sat up in bed and Percy leaned against the side of it, sitting on the floor. _To Kill A Mockingbird_ was open across Nico’s knees. Percy rested his head on the mattress as Nico began to read. 

“‘ _When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow…’_ “ 


	8. Chapter 8

Nico jerked upright, his breath hitching. 

_Nightmare,_ his brain grasped. 

_Percy._

Nico got out of bed and passed through his doorway. He reached Percy’s bedroom and knocked. A moment of pause, and then the door was being opened from the inside. 

“Nico?” 

Nico reached out his arms, and Percy scooped him up. 

“Shh, I’m here…” 

Nico was really in it now, wasn’t he? Nico’s mind whirred as Percy settled them on the bed. The remedy to his fears was Percy’s hand against his cheek, his arms around his waist. There was no going back. That scared Nico. Feeling safe, feeling loved...none of it had ever lasted before. 

What would happen when Nico turned eighteen and Percy finished at his apprenticeship? Percy would move down to Camp Jupiter, meet up with Annabeth who was studying in New Rome; they could start their life together. Nico would be starting college, or getting his own job. They’d move apart. It was torturous to think about now, with Percy so close, his breaths against Nico’s forehead and his fingers entwined in Nico’s own. 

“Can I still visit you when you move away?” Nico whispered faintly. He felt Percy pause, then Percy was drawing him up to sit up straight. 

“What?” Percy said disbelievingly. “What are you talking about?” 

“After you finish Reyna’s job,” said Nico. “When you move to Camp Jupiter. Can I still visit you? Please,” he added, not knowing what else to do. 

“ _Nico,_ ” Percy said severely, and Nico was afraid for a moment before Percy held him close again. “I’m not going to move away from you. You can stay with me as long as you want. If that means you move with me to Camp Jupiter, we’ll do that. If that means Annabeth moves up here, we’ll do that. I’m not–” Percy’s breath hitched. “I’m not leaving you. Where did you get that idea?” 

Nico pressed himself impossibly closer to Percy. He couldn’t respond.

“Was it your dream?” Percy asked. 

“No,” said Nico, “no, I just - someday this is gonna end, right?” 

“Why should it?” Percy said roughly, although his fingers were still gentle against Nico’s cheek. “It ends when you want it to end. I’m _yours,_ Nico. That’s what I signed up for.” 

You’re eighteen, Nico thought. Surely you can’t know whether you want to worry over me for the rest of your life. 

There was a kiss placed in Nico’s hair. Nico’s eyes closed and his breaths evened out. 

When Nico was ten, he asked Percy to make an impossible promise. _Keep my sister safe._ Percy had failed, because he was fourteen - Nico’s age now - and Nico had hated him for it. Now Percy was offering to keep another impossible promise, to keep Nico safe. Nico couldn’t hold him to it. 

Nico picked out Percy’s heartbeat. He knew what it sounded like by now. 

He drifted into unconsciousness. 

He was panicking. 

Percy tried not to shake; NIco was asleep on top of him and he didn’t want to disturb the boy, but Nico’s words had just revealed to Percy exactly how badly he might fuck this up. 

Nico was - gods, Percy hadn’t realized how much he loved Nico. 

The boy was lax against him, all bony shoulders and soft breaths, warm and alive and here, right here, and yet somehow Percy couldn’t convince his mind that Nico was alright and with him. Percy was flooded with terror at the thought of losing Nico, of hurting him...nothing was happening right now! They were together and safe and home…

Percy willed himself to steady his breaths, to cease the tears that slipped from his eyes. He carefully laid a hand on Nico’s head, and in response Nico’s fingers twitched where they clung to Percy’s shirt. 

Percy didn’t know how he was going to keep his heart from shattering every time he looked at Nico. He breathed out, slow and even. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i came up with another chapter but it's all angst hah D:

_ One year earlier  _

It was the night of the first football game of the season. The rest of the swim team had mentioned going at practice a few days ago, but Percy had kept quiet as usual. He thought he’d be able to stay out of the night’s events, but he’d gotten a text from Allen that said  _ pick you up in 10 mins  _ so it turned out he was going after all. 

Football was reasonably popular at Goode, and when they arrived the stadium was already buzzing with students. The group - Allen, Toby, Chase, Marcus - grabbed some seats partway up the stands. The notes of the marching band and the chants of the cheerleaders traveled up to them. 

“Anybody want anything from concessions?” Marcus asked. 

“Nachos?” Toby asked. 

“I can get them,” Percy said, standing up. Allen stood as well and reached for his pocket. 

“Here–”

“It’s okay,” Percy said quickly. 

“Don’t be stupid,” said Allen. 

A twenty was shoved into Percy’s hands, and before Percy could say anything Allen had turned back to talk to Toby. Percy frowned for a moment, but he descended the stands to get in line for the food. 

When Percy returned, all the stadium lights had been turned on. Percy paused at the foot of the bleachers, gazing out onto the vast expanse of the field. Football really wasn’t very different from gladiators and beastfighting, was it? The stadium was essentially an amphitheater. Percy’s mind drifted back to the Colosseum from only a few months ago, the giants bearing down upon them, the scorching, blinding sun and the dry sawdust rising up in clouds around them, the piercing shriek of metal against metal...

“Percy?” 

Marcus, calling from the stands above him. Percy turned. Had he spaced out for that long? 

Percy headed back to his friends. 

After the game, as they were walking away from the stadium, Allen took hold of Percy’s arm and held him back. 

Percy glanced at him, startled, but Allen shook his head. 

“It’s fine.” 

Percy followed Allen as he walked away from the rest of the group, back toward the school to the natatorium. 

“I need your help with something,” Allen said, as he pushed the doors open.

“Right...now?” Percy asked skeptically. 

“Yeah - come on.” 

Allen flicked the lights on. The blue of the large pool in the middle of the floor became visible. Allen crossed to a locker on one side of the room and rummaged in it, pulling out a stopwatch. 

“Time me?” 

“...Okay.” 

Allen disappeared into the changing rooms. Percy slipped off his shoes and sat at the edge of the pool. Soon enough, Allen re-emerged in trunks. He took his position on the other side of the pool, opposite Percy. 

“Ready?” asked Allen. 

“Yeah,” said Percy. 

Allen dove in, and Percy started the stopwatch. One length, two lengths, three…

“1:47.43,” said Percy, as Allen came to a stop beside him. 

Allen frowned to himself. “That’s disappointing.” 

You didn’t even warm up. “Your torso was a little high,” Percy offered, and Allen looked at him. 

When Allen didn’t say anything more, Percy balked. “What?” 

Allen looked away, glared, sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but still no words came. 

Percy stared at him. “Listen, I know you didn’t drag me in here just to time you. What’s going on?”

“What’s going on with you?” Allen responded, but his voice was not unkind. 

Percy shook his head, bewildered. “I don’t…” 

“We’ve known each other for three years,” Allen said. “Ever since I came to this school. You’ve always been great to hang out with at practice. Hell, you’ve helped me the most out of anybody. But - just, we only ever see you at practice. You sit with us at lunch but you don’t say anything. You almost never come out with us on the weekends. At first I thought it was because you had some other friend group, but none of us have ever seen you with anyone else. Dude, no one knows anything about you. And it’s your last year here and - where are you gonna go after high school? Are you just gonna disappear for good? You’ve helped me out a lot, you know,” Allen finished, voice dropping to a softer tone. 

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but instead he let out a long, low exhale. 

“I know,” Percy said. 

Allen’s dad was a single father. Their mother had left them long ago. Allen worked while attending school to help support his family and his little sister. His dad didn’t like him very much because they weren’t related by blood. And that was barely half of it.

Life was shit. You didn’t have to be a demigod to find that out. 

“Percy…” Allen sighed again and ran a hand through his wet hair. “I know you’re not gonna tell me if you don’t want to. I just...I don’t want you to be that guy that everyone just mentions every now and then, wondering “Where did he go?” because nobody really knew him.” 

Percy scoffed quietly. “What’s wrong with that?”

“I know you’re worth more than that, dickhead,” Allen said, exasperated. “You’ve always tried to be there for me when I needed it. The fact that you won’t tell me what’s going on with you when I’ve told you all my shit makes me think your shit’s even worse.”

Percy didn’t respond.

Allen fixed his eyes on him, pressing on. “Am I right?” 

Percy shook his head carelessly. “I don’t know.” 

And what could Percy say? He definitely couldn’t tell Allen the truth; he’d be weighing Allen down with a problem that had no solution. He couldn’t even confirm to Allen that his concern for Percy was legitimate; the other boy would be even more worried than before. And Percy wouldn’t lie outright. 

Percy’s legs were submerged in the water. The chlorine dulled his senses, but still. 

“I’ll be alright,” Percy said finally. “Soon. Eventually.” 

“Promise me you’ll ask for help if you need it,” Allen said quietly. Percy glanced at him; he was looking at the windows, looking at nothing. “If I can help I want to.” 

“I promise,” said Percy. 

–-

Percy didn’t like that version of himself, the one who was quiet, who couldn’t say anything because how the hell were you supposed to tell some innocent mortal kid that your father was a fucking god? How because of it you spent every summer since you were twelve nearly dying, watching your friends die... Allen didn’t have any power to do anything about it. No one did, except for the people who were already in it, already fighting through it.

The next morning was Saturday. Nico woke up alone in Percy’s bed, sunlight already streaming in through the windows. Nico picked himself up and wandered out of the bedroom to the living area. 

The door to the balcony was slightly ajar. Nico opened it and joined Percy on the balcony. 

Nico didn’t know why Percy was out here. Neither of them liked heights very much, being sons of the Big Three but not Zeus. But Nico let Percy wrap an arm around him. They leaned against the railing, looking out across the city below. 

Percy hadn’t said a word to him. Nico gazed down at his hands, where his fingers were entwined with Percy’s. He didn’t remember reaching for Percy’s hands, or Percy reaching for his…Nico brought his own arms across his chest, bringing Percy’s hands with him. Nico felt Percy’s arms tighten around him, the side of his head pressing against Nico’s. 

Percy was afraid. 

Percy knew keeping Nico safe was an impossible task. He wanted to do it anyway. It seemed so pointless to Nico. But that was who Percy was, wasn’t it? He’d always wanted to do impossible things. That was what drew Nico to him in the first place. 

The air was slightly cool now that it was September. Nico had been living with Percy for nearly a month already. All things considered, it was going really well. Maybe that was good enough for now. 

“Love you,” Nico said into the wind. 

Percy breathed in. 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting closer to that dead dove eh   
> just the whole timeline of this thing is trashed now - but i won't tell you how bc i don't think it's super obvious but if you do see where i went wrong then congratulations you found it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i’ve decided to continue this story. i don’t know how this ends, wish me luck, haha

Nico opened his eyes. 

His room was still mostly dark; he guessed he had about an hour before he had to be awake for school. The sky outside his window was a middling blue, and Nico could faintly hear the sounds of cars passing on the street below. 

Nico sat up. As he did, a weight slid off his chest. Startled, Nico looked down at the bed. 

Percy lay on top of the covers beside him, asleep. In the dim light, Nico could just make out his lax face. It was Percy’s arm that had shifted when Nico had moved. Percy didn’t stir. 

Nico couldn’t remember Percy coming into his room. Nico had put himself to bed the night before, so Percy hadn’t been with him when he’d gone to sleep. Had Nico had a nightmare and not realized? 

Nico considered waking Percy up; his bed wasn’t very big and being squashed against the wall couldn’t be comfortable, but Nico felt bad. So Nico carefully laid back down, trying not to jostle Percy too much. He closed his eyes. 

Nico heard a little huff of a breath from Percy. Then some shifting. Nico stayed still, hoping Percy would fall back asleep. A moment passed, but then Percy was moving in earnest, up and off the bed. Nico blinked his eyes open, but Percy’s palm landed atop his head. 

“Go back to sleep, _agoráki_ _._ ” Percy’s hand fell away, and then the covers were being straightened over Nico. He felt a kiss where Percy’s hand had been. 

Nico closed his eyes, and he heard a click as his bedroom door shut. 

When Nico returned home from school a few days later, Percy wasn’t back from work yet, as usual. But Nico found something unfamiliar in his room. 

It was...a doll, Nico supposed. It looked almost like a rabbit, but it was sitting upright against his pillow like a little person. It was light brown in color, with long floppy ears and a satiny pink nose. Nico set his backpack carefully down by the door and took a tentative seat at the end of his bed. 

He reached out to take it into his hands. It _was_ a doll - or, it was a _peluche_...Nico’s brain weakly grasped for the Italian. He’d had something like this when he was very little, hadn’t he? Nico strained to remember. Except it wasn’t quite like this...it had been a little bear. A hazy image came into Nico’s mind, the bear sitting upon his windowsill in his bedroom...how old had he been? Five? Four? 

But Nico didn’t know why this rabbit was in his room now. 

Percy arrived home a few hours later. Nico heard the faint clicks of the front door opening, Percy’s footsteps moving through the apartment. There was a knock on his doorframe; Nico looked up from his homework. 

“Hey. How are you?” 

“Alright,” Nico supplied. Percy’s expression was calm, unconcerned. “How about you?” 

Percy made a small noise of assent. “Did you meet your new friend?” 

Nico looked back to where he’d replaced the rabbit against his pillow. “I...guess. But I don’t know why it’s here.” 

“She wanted to meet you,” Percy said lightly. 

“But she’s not...real,” Nico said doubtfully. 

He gazed at the bunny. She sat impassively. Her head was positioned in such a way that it looked like she was looking at Percy. 

Nico sensed Percy moving closer to him. A hand dropped into his hair, ruffling it. 

“Just give it a try, yeah?” Percy said softly. 

And Nico realized, at the very least, that the toy looked brand new, which meant that Percy had spent his own money on it, specifically for Nico. 

“Thank you,” Nico said. 

Percy didn’t respond to that. Instead, with a last sweep to his hair, Percy said, “I’ll get started on dinner.” 

That night, when Nico jerked awake from a nightmare, his hand brushed against the softness of the bunny. 

Nico’s breath caught, momentarily startled at the unexpected texture. She had flopped over, her face pressed against the wall. Nico breathed in deeply, trying to still his trembling, and picked up the bunny, settling her back upright. 

She stared blankly past him, quiet as ever. 

Nico sighed. He rolled over and tucked his face into his pillow. He closed his eyes. 

Percy had called Annabeth the day after he’d woken up in Nico’s bed. 

“Nico’s still having nightmares...I think they’re starting to trigger my nightmares,” he’d confessed to her. “Neither of us are getting much sleep - the only way Nico can get through a bad night is if we’re together, but that’s not really a solution.” 

“Maybe try tucking him in again and waiting until he falls back asleep to go to your room?” Annabeth supplied. The Ancient Greek syllables washed over Percy, soothing him at least for the moment. 

“He’s not calm unless I’m holding him. And he wakes up if I set him down again.”

“When he wakes up, is he still scared?” 

“A little - not as much as before.” 

“Well, maybe that’s the best you can manage.” 

“Annabeth, I can’t - it’s not good enough. He shouldn’t have to be scared; he shouldn’t have to settle for what I can manage–”

“ _Agapité,_ ” Annabeth said gently, “neither of you - none of us are equipped to deal with everything. If you use yourself up, eventually you’ll have nothing left to give him. What you’re doing for Nico now is better than what he’s had in a long while. Trying to make his life perfect - it’s not realistic.” 

Percy didn’t know what to say to that. He leaned against the kitchen counter, turning her words over in his head. 

“Can’t you have Nico at least try to fall back asleep on his own?” Annabeth asked after a moment. 

“What if he realizes I’m losing sleep too? I don’t want him to feel guilty.” 

“As guilty as you’re feeling for not being able to fix everything for him?” Annabeth said pointedly, but her voice was kind. “You’ll both be okay - I know it. You’ll get through this.” 

Percy sighed, a rattling breath. “Okay.” 

“Call me if you can’t sleep, okay? I’d rather get woken in the middle of the night than not know.”

“I will,” Percy said. He tried to gather himself up again. “I love you, Annabeth, I really do.” 

He could hear the smile in her voice. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agoráki - baby boy  
> peluche - teddy bear/stuffed animal  
> Agapité - Dear


	11. Chapter 11

Wrestling team practice was held on Thursday afternoons. Nico arrived at the school gym feeling a little jumped up on adrenaline. He wasn’t sure what to expect. 

One half of the gym floor had been covered in padded mats. The other students were loitering against the far wall, and Nico moved to join them, but a middle-aged man popped his head out of the coach’s office by the entrance and beckoned to him. 

“You. Come here.” 

Bewildered, Nico followed him into the cramped, dimly-lit office. 

“You here to wrestle?” the man asked. Nico presumed he was the coach. 

Nico nodded. 

“How much do you weigh?” 

“I don’t know,” Nico said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other students peering at him curiously through the window. 

“Here - stand here,” the coach said, motioning to a scale on the floor in the corner of the room. Nico obligingly did so, and the coach took in the readout. 

“90.2. Not even a hundred pounds, not close. You’re three inches shorter than the next shortest guy out there. You ever wrestled before?” 

Nico opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. “Not...exactly. I did...uh...mixed martial arts.” 

The man’s eyebrows raised skeptically as Nico stepped off the scale. “How long?” 

“Four years.”

“You’re a freshman, right? Fourteen? You started doing MMA when you were _ten?_ ”

“Um...yes.” 

“Your parents know you’re doing this?” 

Nico fully frowned at that. “Yes.” 

“They signed the permission slip?”

“Yeah - um - they–” Nico’s mind skittered. Percy had signed his permission slip. Nico belatedly realized that there was a pretty good chance the coach would recognize Percy’s name. Percy had graduated only last year. Goode wasn’t a very large school. 

Nico extracted the folded up sheets from his pocket and handed them over. The coach unfolded them and stared at them shrewdly. 

“‘ _Percy Jackson,’”_ the coach read incredulously. “Why did Percy Jackson sign your form? Your parent has to sign your form.”

“He _is_ my...guardian.” 

“Percy Jackson? State champion for swimming last year? Just graduated? _He’s_ your guardian.” 

“Yes,” Nico said, starting to worry now. The boys outside the window were murmuring to each other. 

The coach fixed him with a disbelieving eye. “Son, I gotta call the principal about this.” 

“Mr. Blofis is Percy’s stepdad,” Nico said nervously, as the coach rounded his cluttered desk to pick up the phone. The coach threw him one last glance before Mr. Blofis evidently picked up. 

“Yes, this is Coach Ramirez...I got a boy here who’s trying to participate in wrestling but his permission slip is signed by Percy Jackson…yes…um…” Coach Ramirez looked down at the papers still held in his hand. “Nico di Angelo? Yes. Yes...He is...Okay...okay. Sure thing. Just wanted to check. Thanks.” 

Coach Ramirez hung up and fixed Nico with a critical eye. “All right, son, get out there.” 

Nico immediately went to do as he was told. He crossed the gym to lean against the wall with the other students, but he kept a good distance from them. They were still talking to each other and glancing at him. Nico purposefully looked away and tried to release the tension in his body. 

Soon enough, Coach Ramirez joined them. He took a stand in front of them. 

“Hello, everyone. My name’s Coach Rami. Welcome to the first wrestling practice of the season. I’m sure you all already know that you can only continue to participate in athletics if you keep your grades up and keep out of trouble. Now, let’s begin…” 

He took them through some standard warm-ups, then asked one of the older students to help him demonstrate a takedown, and to explain some illegal moves. Then Coach Ramirez paired them up to practice the takedown. 

The boy that Coach paired with Nico must have been a junior at least, or a particularly big sophomore. This was on purpose - Coach had put the newest trainees with the more experienced members. Nico was meant to practice the takedown on the other student. But the boy had a sharp glint in his eye that Nico didn’t trust. 

The boy didn’t say anything to him. They assumed their starting positions, and Nico immediately ducked down to grab around the boy’s leg when the boy’s arms wrapped solidly around his neck. 

A moment later, the boy lay on his back on the floor. A shrill whistle pierced the air. 

“We’re practicing takedowns only!” Coach Ramirez barked to them from the sidelines. The other boy scrambled up, face stony. Nico kept his impression impassive. 

They assumed the starting positions again. This time, when the boy tried to grapple him, Nico simply slipped out of arm’s reach. The other boy seemed unbalanced for a moment, but he quickly recomposed himself. 

Nico frowned internally in frustration. You’re gonna let me practice this takedown. Nothing else. 

Coach Ramires was making his way around the pairs, observing them as he went. He reached Nico and the other boy and nodded to them. 

“Di Angelo - Westberg,” said Coach. “Show me.” 

This time, Westberg didn’t try anything, and Nico executed the takedown as intended. 

“Good job,” said Coach. “Keep practicing.” 

Coach left. They continued. The boy didn’t try anything else. Nico knew it was only a matter of time before Coach told them to switch roles and Nico would be finding his back connecting to the ground probably a lot more forcefully than was necessary. Nico was concerned that he wouldn’t like wrestling after all - he suspected that Westberg was actually a well-matched opponent for him, what with the boy’s large size and Nico’s ample experience, but Nico doubted he’d ever get a chance to go up against him. Wrestling wasn’t, in fact, a battle to the death; there were rules and weight classes and safety measures and on and on…

Too soon, the coach ordered the pairs to switch. Nico mentally braced himself for the repeated hits to his back, and yeah, he could tell Westberg wasn’t happy, but all in all it wasn’t any worse than when he and Jason went at it at full force and Jason landed a takedown. Nico still didn’t like the look on Westberg’s face, though. 

Eventually Coach stopped them and moved on to teaching some defensive maneuvers, and then their first practice of the year was over. Nico quickly grabbed his things and started heading for home. 

He’d turned a corner - he was around the back of the school - when he heard a “Hey!” from behind him. 

Nico turned. Westberg, and a couple other guys. So this would be a cliché, then. Nico sighed and readied himself for the confrontation. 

“Hey.” said Westberg sharply. “Where’d you learn to takedown like that?” His group scowled menacingly. 

“MMA,” Nico said, taking a step back and crossing his arms. 

“Really?” Westberg said, clearly not willing to believe him. “Well, just so you know, we don’t tolerate that kind of shit here.”

Nico said nothing. Maybe he’d get that match-up he wanted after all. Nico cursed his naive wistfulness from earlier. 

“We also don’t tolerate,” Westberg continued, “upstarts getting all cocky and forgetting their place.” He glared, balling his fists. 

Come on and fight me then...come on and let me take you down in front of your friends…

Westberg was trying to provoke him. Nico wouldn’t throw the first punch; he knew he didn’t need to - Westberg had face he wanted to save. And sure enough, a fist came flying toward Nico– 

It didn’t last long. Westberg was on the ground, Nico standing above him. Westberg growled and rushed up at him again–

\--and was flattened again. His friends had gone from mocking to silent. This time Westberg paused for a moment, and Nico’s brain had a chance to catch up to him. 

Westberg wouldn’t stop. He had too much pride. He’d keep going until Nico seriously hurt him. Either NIco lost a round and Westberg asserted his dominance, or Nico would do enough damage to probably be kicked out of school completely. 

The next time Westberg attacked, Nico let the punch connect with his eye. He reeled back, stumbled, fell, gasped to the sky. The jeers of the other students whirled around him. A kick landed in his side; Nico flinched. He hadn’t been expecting that one; he hadn’t been looking. But eventually the others’ voices faded away. 

Nico waited a few moments, then sat up. He touched his side; no lasting damage. The flesh beneath his eye was quite warm and puffy, though. Nico raked his hair back tiredly and picked himself up. 

Nico groaned internally. Because of practice, Percy would be home before him. Not that Nico could have done anything to hide a massive bruise on his face anyway. He started walking. 

When Nico entered the apartment, Percy turned from where he stood at the kitchen sink. 

“Hey Nico, how was your - _What_ happened?” Percy released the plate he’d been washing and immediately went to Nico. He cradled Nico’s face, hands fully dry, and scanned his eyes over the bruised skin. 

Nico harrumphed. “Some kid got insecure because he couldn’t intimidate me.” 

“So he _punched_ you?” 

“I didn’t want to hurt him,” Nico countered. 

Percy looked completely nonplussed. “You could’ve taken him,” he muttered vaguely, almost to himself. 

“Exactly,” said Nico. “I didn’t want to get in trouble because I beat someone up the first month into school.” 

Percy shook his head in bewilderment. “I nearly got kicked out twice because of fights. You’re a better person than I am. Here.” Percy turned back to the sink and turned the faucet on. 

“Are you gonna tell Mr. Blofis?” Nico asked, as Percy willed some of the water to follow his fingers and turned back to Nico. 

“Definitely. Mr. Blofis doesn’t tolerate bullies–” 

Percy had taken hold of Nico’s chin, guiding the water to Nico’s face with his other hand, but he paused. Nico’s eyes had closed at the water’s approach, but he opened them at Percy’s silence. 

“What?” 

Percy sighed, frustrated. “Paul will probably need evidence of the incident, which means I can’t just heal your black eye…” 

“So I have to go to school tomorrow looking like this,” Nico groused. “I can see why you just went ahead and fought back.” 

Percy scoffed disapprovingly, but he sounded fond. The ball of floating water solidified to ice, and Percy turned to a cabinet and rummaged around, producing a plastic bag. He handed the makeshift ice pack to Nico. Nico took a seat at the kitchen table and held the bag against his puffy eye as Percy returned to dishes in the sink. 

“Do you know who it was that did this?” Percy asked. 

“Westberg on the wrestling team,” Nico said. “This problem isn’t gonna escalate into something bigger, is it?” 

“Hopefully not,” Percy said darkly. “He might retaliate, continue to cause problems...but if he escalates things far enough he’ll be suspended.”

Nico suspected Percy had experience with other students getting suspended. He leaned his elbow against the surface of the table, jostling the ice pack a little. 

“How was practice besides that, though?” Percy asked. 

“Alright,” Nico said. “I mean, I was paired with Westberg, which is what caused him to get all upset in the first place...Wrestling’s kind of... _tame,_ compared to what we’re used to.” 

“Everything’s tame compared to what we’re used to,” Percy said dryly. 

Nico sighed at that. 

“Hey, you’ll always qualify for varsity since you’re the only one on the team in your weight class,” Percy said. “Competitions are always interesting.” 

“Maybe,” said Nico. 

“Just try not to obliterate whatever poor rookie freshman you’re up against, alright?” Percy teased lightly. 

Nico _hmm’_ ed. He set the ice pack down on the table. His eye felt sufficiently numb now. “I’ll be nice.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this tendency to always want to make some comment about my own writing, but i am biting my tongue this time because it is unnecessary! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

At school that Friday, Nico felt more stares following him than usual, but he kept his head down and minded his own business. Nothing of note happened during the day, but when Nico rounded the back of the school on his way home, Westberg was waiting for him. 

The other boy was alone. He looked preoccupied, but he met Nico’s eyes when he approached. 

“Di Angelo,” Westberg said. 

Nico stayed silent. 

Westberg stared for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. “Blofis talked to me. He told me you could’ve pretty much destroyed me yesterday. But you didn’t. So...thanks.” 

Nico made a noncommittal noise. He waited for Westberg to continue. 

“And...I’m...sorry,” Westberg continued awkwardly. “About all the stuff I did...You’re really good. I was just...surprised. That’s all.” 

_ Surprised.  _ Threatened, more like. Westberg really was exhausting, wasn’t he? Nico narrowed his eyes in interest as Westberg shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. 

“I never got your first name,” Westberg said. 

“Nico,” said Nico evenly. “You?”

“Devin.” He extended his hand tentatively. “Nice to meet you.” 

Nico refrained from rolling his eyes and took his hand to shake it. “Nice to meet you too.” 

September merged into October. The first round of tests came up, which had Nico wanting to tear his hair out, but they passed soon enough. Things settled into a tentative rhythm; school during the week, wrestling practice on Thursday afternoons, evenings with Percy, weekends running errands and talking to his friends at camp. The weather was becoming cold in earnest; Nico was glad that his walks to and from school involved less of the sun beating down upon him. 

“Would you be interested in going a little outside of town tomorrow?” Percy asked one Friday night right before bed. They were in Nico’s room, Nico in bed and Percy kneeling beside it. 

“Going where? To do what?” Nico asked curiously. 

Percy smiled crookedly, revealing nothing. “Have you ever carved a pumpkin?”

“Carved...a...huh?” 

Percy grinned and brought the covers up to Nico’s neck, tucking bunny against his cheek. “I guess you’ll find out tomorrow.” He leaned up and kissed Nico’s forehead. 

Nico scrunched his nose. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” said Percy. He stood and flicked off the light. 

Nico blinked awake the next morning at the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. 

“You awake?” Percy’s voice called from the other side. 

“Yeah…” 

Nico quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth and joined Percy in the kitchen. Percy stood waiting near the toaster while Nico grabbed a pack of instant oatmeal for himself. 

“So where are we going?” Nico asked Percy. 

“A farm,” said Percy, pulling his toast out. “You ever been?”

No, Nico shook his head. 

They ate their breakfast and headed out. By now, the weather was cold enough that Nico accepted the beanie that Percy offered. They got into the car, and it wasn’t long before they’d left the city behind them. 

Soon Percy turned off the main road onto a smaller, winding path. Trees lined Nico’s side of the road, fields rolled past Percy’s. The sky was slightly overcast. Then they were crossing through the opening in the fence that marked the property line, and parking in front of a small wooden house. 

Nico got out of the car and immediately noticed the air smelled different; richer, earthier. He followed Percy down the dirt footpath, past other wooden buildings and fenced-off pastures. The trees gathered around them again, but then a clearing opened up, revealing a large expanse of ground covered in–

Pumpkins. Hundreds of them, ranging from bright orange to pale white to deep green, the size of an orange to a small toddler, smooth, knobby, bulbous…There were only a few other people around, couples, families with kids - they wandered along the rows, pausing here and there to examine the pumpkins. Nico took it all in. 

“People carve pumpkins for Halloween because they used to think turning the pumpkins into something scary would ward off evil spirits,” Percy said, as Nico gazed around them. “Look there” – Percy pointed to the porch of a house near them – ”like that.” 

Lined up along the porch steps were pumpkins with various images carved into them - a grinning face, a spider, a cat - they were lit from within with candles, turning the pumpkins to lanterns. 

Soon the two of them were in the thick of the pumpkins. Nico crouched down to feel their ridged surfaces. 

“Usually you pick a smooth one to carve,” Percy was saying. “But I always end up with a fat little green one - they’re so cute.” 

A little bit more wandering, and Nico had his pumpkin in his arms - a nice round one, not too large. Percy, too, had chosen his lumpy green pumpkin. Nico supposed the effect would still be the same; the pumpkin looked like it was bubbling and sprouting warts, and if Nico was an evil spirit he’d probably want to stay away from it as well. They went to the porch to the farmer who was minding the field and paid for their pumpkins. 

“Oh, hey,” Percy said, as they were walking back to the car. They had nearly reached the parking lot, but Percy stopped and dug in his pocket. 

“Here,” he said, producing his wallet and pulling out a dollar. “Go over there to that window - ask for some feed. I can take your pumpkin to the car and meet you back.” 

Nico accepted the dollar, puzzled again, and went to the window of the building that Percy had indicated. The woman in the window exchanged Nico’s dollar for a cup of brown pellets. 

“Just go ahead around the back,” she gestured, and Nico followed her instruction to another little paddock. This one contained a number of ponies and goats. They trotted up to the fence when they spotted Nico. 

Nico stared curiously as some of the ponies stuck their heads through the fence and gazed at him imploringly. They must want some of the food, he presumed. Nico moved up to one of the ponies and offered the cup to it; immediately it nosed at it but its snout was too wide to fit. So Nico poured some of the feed into his palm and held it out. The pony’s lips were soft and ticklish. The other ponies butted their heads closer to Nico, and he could hear the goats bleating nearby. 

“Here, give me some?” Percy had returned. Nico shook some of the feed into the other boy’s hand. Some of the ponies and goats moved to bother Percy instead; Percy crouched down so that the goats could reach. The first pony had eaten all of the food out of Nico’s hand. it lifted its head to look at him. 

“They look sad,” Nico said, a little worried. 

Percy laughed lightly. “They’re just clever. The farm makes sure they have enough to eat, but they know they can get more if they beg from you.” 

Well, Nico couldn’t deny that it was working. A little donkey had ambled up, and Nico poured out some more feed for it as well. Eventually, though, they exhausted all the feed they had. 

“Okay - alright,” Percy laughed, as a goat nipped his fingers. “That’s it.” He gave the goat one last pat and straightened up. 

“Good to go?” he asked Nico. Nico nodded. 

That afternoon, Percy set Nico up at the kitchen table. 

“Saw for cutting, scooper for cleaning out the inside, peeler if you want to take the skin off but not cut all the way through,” Percy said as he laid the tools out. “And here’s a candle and lighter when you’re done. Just cut around the stem at an angle so you can hollow it out. I gotta run some errands. Okay?” 

Nico nodded and Percy ruffled his hair. 

“Have fun!” 

Nico considered his pumpkin as the sound of Percy shutting the front door reached him. Something scary, to ward off evil spirits…

He set to work. 

When Percy returned with the groceries, he took one look at Nico’s pumpkin and snorted. 

“Is that Mr. D?” he laughed. 

“Yeah,” said Nico. Even in pumpkin form the man was quite recognizable - wide nose, round face, furrowed eyebrows and a frown. 

“Gods, that’s terrifying,” Percy said brightly. “Even without context - it’s an absolutely furious man in a Hawaiian shirt. It’s brilliant. Put the candle in?” 

Nico obliged and Percy snapped a picture. After a moment, Nico’s phone pinged. 

_ Percy: Nico’s finished pumpkin - if you can’t tell what it is we can’t be friends anymore  _

Underneath was the photo. A few seconds later, another ping. 

_ Leo: MR. D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  _

They put the pumpkin next to Percy’s uncarved knobby one on the balcony. Mr. D’s severe face pulsed threateningly with the candlelight. 

Percy and Nico cooked dinner together, ate, washed up. They settled onto the couch to watch  _ Wizard of Oz  _ as the sky outside grew steadily darker. Nico felt content. 

Perhaps Percy could admit that he did, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween! you know, in july!


	13. Chapter 13

The week of Halloween brought Nico’s first report card. It was, quite fittingly, terrifying. 

“A C in English?” Percy intoned dryly. They were sitting at the kitchen table. 

Nico twisted his lip. 

“You’ll do better in the future, hm?” said Percy.

“Yeah,” sighed Nico. Percy chuckled softly at Nico’s put-upon face. 

“What did you get in English?” Nico countered, as Percy signed his report card and slid it back toward him. 

“Worse than you,” said Percy. “ _At first._ My GPA was decent by senior year. Come on, man, I know you can improve. Your grades in all your other classes are really good.” 

The start of November also brought Nico’s first wrestling meet. The meet was held on a Saturday morning at the opposing school. Nico woke early to a drizzly morning and he and Percy drove down. When they got inside the school, they separated, Percy into the gym and Nico to the locker rooms. 

Nico had reservations about the whole ordeal. Wrestling was about scoring points, not about disabling the opponent or self-preservation. There were moves that were legal in some instances but violations in others, positions you had to hit in order for your act to count, strategies that wouldn’t make any sense in a life-or-death situation. 

Nico got dressed. Devin was there as well. He raised his eyebrows at Nico. 

“Feeling ready?”

Nico didn’t know how to answer him. 

They went out to the gym. The harsh fluorescent lights made the room around them look strangely desaturated. Coach Rami was waiting for them. 

“All good? Alright…”

Weigh-ins, warm-ups. Nico scanned over the group of students they’d be competing against. He picked out their smallest athlete; a girl. If he was right, she was the one in his weight class and he’d be fighting her. 

The 99lb weight class was wrestling first. Nico had practically no chance to steel himself before he was donning his headgear and approaching the mat. He’d been right; the girl was his opponent. They shook hands. 

The referee’s whistle–

They contacted. Nico focused on staying upright. She was good - strong and fast. They grappled over the mat. Nico scored a takedown, she scored an escape, he scored another takedown, and then a 2-point near fall. 

The buzzer. First period was over. The referee tossed the disk; it landed on red. 

Nico was up by five points. That mattered...somehow. Nico crossed his forearms in an X, deferring his choice of starting position to the third period. The girl motioned _down_. So Nico would be starting the second period in the up position. 

The period began. Her reversal, his reversal, out of bounds, reposition. Her escape, his takedown, a 3-point near fall…

Then both her shoulder blades were on the ground. One second, two seconds…

He’d scored a fall. The match was over. 

Nico straightened up. He was dimly aware of the cheering of his teammates and their parents as the referee grasped his wrist and raised his arm up. He shook hands with the girl and stepped off the mat. 

The rest of the meet passed Nico in a blur. He watched as the other matches played out before him. Devin’s match went into overtime but Devin scored the first point in the sudden death period. By the end of the morning, Goode had won 38-33. 

“Okay, great job boys,” said Coach Rami, as they huddled together one last time. “Remember this meet - this is the tone we set for this season. Okay? Keep training.” 

Coach Rami nodded and they dispersed. The spectators, too, were leaving the bleachers. Nico shook himself out of his reverie. 

“Hey, let’s go grab lunch,” their captain said, and the other boys went to follow him. When Nico didn’t move, though, Devin turned back to him. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Devin asked. “I can give you a ride.” 

For the first time all morning, Nico looked into the stands. He’d been so out of it, he’d forgotten that Percy had been watching the whole time. And there he was, standing to the side. Nico could feel Devin’s curious eyes on the back of his head, but he continued looking at Percy. 

_Go,_ Percy mouthed. He must’ve overheard. 

Nico still wasn’t really sure, but he turned back to Devin and they started walking out. 

“You were freaking good out there,” Devin said to Nico. They’d changed back into their plainclothes and were now making their way through the empty halls of the school. “Not that I should be surprised, I guess. But damn.” 

“Thanks,” Nico said. 

Devin paused. Confused, Nico did too. 

“Aren’t you at all excited?” Devin asked. “This was your first meet and you scored a pin in the second period. Against a sophomore. That’s kind of insane. We were all losing our minds when we were watching you.” 

“I...guess,” Nico said. 

“What do you mean _you guess?_ Dude, what you did out there was legitimately incredible.”

“Maybe she was off her game,” Nico said. 

“Nah, she didn’t know what hit her,” Devin said. “She did all the right things and you still somehow won. What was your weight? 93.3-something? She had six pounds on you.” 

Nico didn’t respond. Devin peered at him critically. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Nico stared at the ground, then growled under his breath.

“What?” asked Devin. 

“Come on,” said Nico. 

He turned and led the way not to the front of the school, but the back. Devin followed behind. 

“I don’t think we’re supposed to just wander around this school,” Devin said uncertainly, but Nico ignored him. He found a door leading outside, and stepped off the pavement to the wide expanse of grassy field. The sky had cleared during the morning, and the midday sun bore down upon them amidst a warm blue sky. 

When they’d reached the middle of the field, Nico turned around to Devin. 

“Fight me,” Nico said. 

“What? No,” said Devin. “I’m like thirty pounds heavier than you–”

“Not _wrestle,_ fight,” Nico said. “No rules. Headlocks, punches, all of it’s fair game.”

“No way–”

“Please,” said Nico. He barely understood what he was saying. “You owe me, technically. You punched me in the eye. Let me have a go at you. You can defend yourself however you want. Come on.” 

“Blofis said you’d destroy me,” said Devin. 

Nico said nothing. 

“You _are_ insane,” Devin said. But he shook out his shoulders and assumed the starting position. 

And Nico was at him - fists, knees, feet - Devin’s arms were around him, caging him in, but Nico broke free and went for his legs. Devin collapsed and Nico seized his arms; Devin went to kick him but Nico rolled away. They connected again - Nico twisted one of Devin’s arms behind his back and Devin grunted in surprise. Devin unraveled himself and tried to pin down Nico, but Nico aimed a kick into his stomach and Devin jerked away. Nico threw his body toward Devin, looming over him–

“Mercy!” Devin cried, sounding thoroughly bewildered. “Nico!” 

Nico paused. He was breathing heavily. But finally, he sank back on his heels. Devin was splayed on his back; Nico sat beside him. 

Just like the rain, the haze in Nico’s mind had cleared as well. He felt like he could think again. 

“What the fuck?” Devin asked him, but he sounded more concerned than angry. “What _was_ that? What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know,” said Nico.

“You don’t know.”

Nico brought his hands to his head, raked his hair away from his face. He felt Devin’s eyes still upon him. 

“How can you be like that?” Devin asked softly after a moment. 

“Like what?” said Nico, absentminded. 

“Like...one minute you’re trying to kill me and the next you’re looking like - like one of my little cousins trying to get me to give them more cereal.” 

A scoff escaped Nico at the absurdity of his statement.

“You’re just so small,’ Devin said. 

Nico bristled up in indignation. “I just handed you your own ass!” 

“I know!” Devin said, and half a laugh escaped him. “I just don’t get you.” 

Devin reached up and gently punched Nico in the shoulder. 

“You wanna meet up with the rest of the team or do you want me to take you home?” he asked. 

Nico’s mouth twisted. “Home.” 

“Okay.” Devin hoisted himself upright. “Let’s go, then.” 

Nico had Devin drop him off at the front of his apartment building. He went up to his unit and unlocked the door. 

“You weren’t gone very long,” Percy said, sticking his head out of his room. 

“I didn’t go to lunch with them,” said Nico. 

“Why not?” asked Percy. He crossed over to the kitchen, already opening the fridge. 

Nico sighed. “I beat up Devin?”

“Devin Westberg? _Why?_ ” Percy said, sounding alarmed. 

Nico opened his mouth, closed it, tried again. “Remember how last week I sat you down and explained how wrestling worked and how you score points and everything?” 

“Yeah,” said Percy doubtfully, as he went about reheating some leftovers. “I mean, I don’t remember all the details, but I remember talking about it.” 

“You said you felt like the whole thing was bonkers.” 

“Mhm?” Percy placed the plate of food in the microwave. 

“Yeah.” 

Percy paused. He turned back toward Nico and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

“It just feels…” Nico frowned. “It feels like they’ve taken this thing and twisted it, ‘til it’s not even the same anymore.” 

“That _is_ pretty much exactly what they’ve done,” Percy said. “Humans used to need to be strong and fast to survive. Now it’s not as necessary anymore, so this is what remains.” 

There was a lot that Percy was leaving out that Nico heard loud and clear. _Humans other than us._ But Nico understood his reasoning. 

“How did you feel about swimming?” Nico asked instead. 

“There was less of a one-to-one comparison, so it wasn’t as...uncanny, I guess is the right word,” said Percy. “I really hate chlorine, though.” 

Nico had to laugh softly at that. 

“You don’t have to keep wrestling if you don’t like it,” said Percy. 

“I’ve already spent two months on it,” said Nico. “Plus, I think Devin thinks we’re friends.” 

“Are you?” Percy chuckled. “Was he in one piece after you were through with him?” 

“He was well enough to drive,” Nico countered, and Percy laughed outright. 

“I can’t believe Devin let you beat him up,” he said. 

“What makes you think he _let_ me?” said Nico severely, as Percy grabbed some silverware. 

“Because I know you wouldn’t have just jumped him,” said Percy. “You’re not like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much has happened between when i started writing this chapter and when i’m posting it that i’m honestly surprised that i still comprehend what fanfiction is. so please, have a good day!


	14. Chapter 14

The nights were getting cold enough now that they needed to start using a second blanket on the beds. Percy rummaged through the hall closet for an extra quilt, Nico waiting patiently beside him. 

“Ah...here we go,” said Percy, extracting the folded quilt from the stack of linens and handing it over. “All good? You going to bed?” 

Nico nodded and turned, slipping into his room. Percy took that as Nico wanting to put himself to bed for this night, so he turned back to the closet and pulled out the blanket for his own bed. Percy went to his room, unfolded the blanket and laid it out, then crawled underneath the covers. 

Percy’s phone beeped softly on the nightstand. _Incoming call, Jason Grace._ Percy picked it up. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, you still awake?” said Jason’s voice. 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Can you help me with some Greek? I’ve been going around in circles about this one line in a poem Chiron assigned me.” 

“Read it out?”

“... _keimenos en porfyréa chlanidi, kalòn prósopon._ ” 

Percy’s eyebrows raised. “What was Chiron thinking assigning you this poem? This form of Ancient Greek isn’t conversational at all.” 

“Dunno,” Jason said. 

Percy frowned, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. “What poem is this?” 

“It’s by Simonides about - well, about the original Perseus, actually. And his mother Danae; she’s the one speaking in the poem. Acrisius just sent her and Perseus out to sea.” 

Percy pursed his lips, trying to bully his brain back to sharpness. “Okay, one word at a time.” 

Jason read the line again, and Percy rattled off the definitions. 

“ _Keimai_ is to remain, so _keimenos_ is like “you remain”. _Porfýrios_ is purple. A _chlanis_ is a type of clothing. _Kalòs_ is good or beautiful. _Prósopon_ is face.” 

“So…’you remain in purple clothes, beautiful face’?”

“Essentially,” Percy said. “It’s probably a lot more flowy in the original meaning, but it’s in a super specific form of speaking. Again, I don’t know why Chiron would assign you it.” 

“Maybe it’s less about the language and more about the story in the poem? Danae’s just been dumped into the ocean by her own father because he thinks her baby’s gonna kill him.” 

“What a grim message,” Percy said. “Although very typical of what often happens,” he said darkly. 

“I think Chiron’s stressed,” Jason said more jokingly. “We got a pretty big group of new campers at the start of the school year.”

“Oh? Who?” 

“Two more sons of Hermes, daughter of Apollo, daughter of Nike…” 

Percy hadn’t talked to Jason in a while, he realized. He hadn’t heard much news from camp either; he spoke to Annabeth regularly but she was down in New Rome. It was a weeknight; Percy knew he ought to go to bed, but he missed Jason. He hadn’t even noticed. 

“What are you doing Thanksgiving week?” Percy asked. 

“No plans, really,” said Jason. “Camp’s shutting down, more or less; about half the kids are going home to their families for the week.” 

“Do you wanna come stay with us?” 

“Oh!” Jason’s surprised voice wavered through the speaker. “I wouldn’t want to impose–” 

“Jason,” said Percy sternly, and Jason sighed, a shallow laugh. 

“It would make Nico happy,” Percy continued. 

Another sigh, softer this time. 

“How can I argue with that?” 

Percy still had to go into work the Monday and Tuesday of Thanksgiving week. Nico vaguely registered Percy coming into his room Monday morning, his hand on Nico’s chest, the smell of his aftershave and minty toothpaste. 

“I’m off to work,” Percy said softly, leaning down and kissing Nico on the cheek. “Have a good day.” 

Nico dropped off again, not waking up fully until a few hours later. He opened his eyes to the pale winter sunlight painting his ceiling. 

He heard a knock on his window. 

Nico sat up in bed. 

Another knock, slightly more insistent. 

So Nico got up and went to his window, pulling up the blinds. He looked out. 

There was a boy clinging to the wall of the building by his window. The boy grinned at Nico.

Nico opened the window. “Peter Pan,” he said. 

Jason laughed. He carefully stepped onto the window ledge, and Nico took his duffel bag from him. Jason hopped lightly down into his room. 

“Does that make you Wendy?” Jason asked. 

Nico frowned doubtfully, and Jason laughed again. He opened up his arms and Nico went into them, and Jason wrapped him up in a hug. 

“I’ve really missed you,” Jason said, as Nico pressed his cheek to Jason’s chest. 

“I’ve missed you too,” said Nico. 

“Did you just wake up?” Jason asked, ruffling Nico’s hair.”Aren’t we supposed to meet your friend in an hour?”

An hour? “What time is it?” Nico asked. 

“Ten-thirty, sleepyhead!” 

“It’s the holidays,” Nico groused, but he went to put himself together in the bathroom. 

They went down to the street later that morning. Devin was already waiting for them with his car. 

“Hey, I’m Devin,” said Devin. He held out his hand and Jason shook it. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Jason.” 

They got in and Devin took them north up to Brooklyn and Coney Island. They parked the car and wandered onto the streets. It was the off-season, so only a few people were out. The air was cold enough to be sharp, and the gray sky held no clouds. 

They made their way to Luna Park. The amusement park was completely closed down over the winter months, but Devin took them down a vacant street to an unlocked gate. 

“They never remember to lock this one,” Devin said, as they filed in. 

The park was barren. The skeletal structures of the rides towered above them, unmoving in their hibernation. Nico was struck by the hollowness of the place. The three of them wandered past the empty queues, boarded up vendor carts, tarp advertisements fluttering in the breeze. They came to one of the rides, weaving in and out of the supports beneath it. Nico placed his hand on a beam and felt the chill of the metal against his skin. 

“So how do you guys know each other?” Devin asked, climbing up to balance on one of the lower braces. 

“Oh - summer camp,” said Jason, leaning against a support. Nico could sense his guarded stance. 

“What sort of camp was it?” 

“Really outdoorsy - archery, rock climbing, that sort of thing.” 

“Huh,” said Devin. “I never took you for a Boy Scout type,” he said to Nico, gesturing to his black hoodie and skinny jeans. “But I guess I should’ve learned to stop being surprised by you by now.” 

Jason smiled lightly at that. “How did you and Nico become friends?” 

“Wrestling team,” said Devin. “You do any sports?”

“Oh - um–” 

“Fencing,” Nico supplied quickly. 

Devin’s eyebrows raised. “Are you any good?”

“Yeah, he is,” said Nico.

“Come on now, so are you,” said Jason. Devin’s curious eyes turned toward Nico again. 

“Wait, you fence too?” he asked. 

Nico nodded reluctantly. He saw Jason’s eyes flicker.

“But you didn’t join the fencing team,” said Devin.

“I decided I wanted to wrestle more,” said Nico. 

“Damn,” said Devin, eyeing him thoughtfully. “What else do you do that I don’t know about?” 

_Well–_

Jason laughed brightly. “Sneaky Nico.” 

Nico looked apprehensively at Devin, but the boy seemed to play along. 

“What other secrets have you got about him?” Devin asked Jason interestedly. 

Jason considered Nico, moving around him to his other side. Nico narrowed his eyes, knowing a teasing remark was about to come. 

“Well, he’s afraid of the ocean, but obsessed with pirates–”

“Jason!” said Nico. 

“What? Why?” Devin laughed. “That’s so random.” 

Nico glared mock-severely as Jason grinned at him. 

“I shouldn’t have brought you to Coney Island, then,” said Devin dryly. “The water’s everywhere.” 

“Any pirates, though?” Jason asked innocently. 

“I hear they only come to pillage in the summer,” Devin laughed, and Nico rolled his eyes. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon among the structures, climbing around them and ducking out of sight whenever someone passed by. They grabbed a late lunch on the boardwalk, and then Devin took Nico and Jason home. 

Not five minutes after they arrived back, Percy too came home. Nico and Jason met him at the front door. 

“Hey!” said Percy when he spotted Jason. They embraced. 

“How was your trip down?” asked Percy. “Any issues?” 

“It all went well,” said Jason. 

“Who brought you down here?” asked Percy as he hung up his keys by the door. 

“Um...well...I flew,” Jason admitted. 

“You _flew?_ All the way from Long Island? Jason!” 

Percy stared disapprovingly as Jason laughed awkwardly, and suddenly Nico felt the tension he’d been holding all day seeping away. Everyone was here now. 

Percy must have noticed something, because he reached out and brushed Nico’s hair back with gentle fingers. 

“Hello, _agoráki_ _,_ ” he said. 

They all cooked dinner together, a comforting beef stew. They talked until it was quite late, and then Percy declared it was bedtime, so they all dispersed. 

Nico and Jason were settled in Nico’s room. Only the lamp on Nico’s nightstand was on. Percy came to the doorframe as Nico got into bed, Jason already sitting on an air mattress beside it. 

“Don’t stay up all night talking, alright?” said Percy. “Actually get some sleep.” 

“Yes, Mother,” Jason teased, and Percy sighed good-naturedly. 

“You need anything?” he continued. Jason shook his head, lying down on the mattress. 

“Nico?” asked Percy. 

Nico had already drawn the covers up to his chin. He distinctly felt Percy’s eyes on him, sensed the other boy’s mind working. But Nico said nothing. 

Percy came into the room and leaned down. A hand in his hair, a kiss on his forehead. 

“Sleep tight,” said Percy. 

He straightened up again and exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

Nico knew Jason was looking at him. In response, Nico pressed half his face into his pillow and glared at nothing. 

“Aw, Nico,” said Jason fondly, reaching over and tapping a finger to Nico’s nose. 

“Shut up,” said Nico, but his voice was more quiet than sharp.

“It’s cute,” said Jason. Nico could only huff at that. 

“Are you liking it here?” Jason asked, his hand dropping to rest on Nico’s mattress. 

“Yeah,” Nico admitted shyly, and Jason smiled. 

“That’s good, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You know how fond Percy is of you.” 

“I know.” 

“He calls you _agoráki_ _,_ ” Jason said. 

“Mhm,” said Nico. He didn’t trust himself to say anything more; he could feel his face warming up. 

“How do you feel about him?” Jason asked. 

At that, Nico fully buried his face in his pillow. Jason laughed softly, tugging affectionately at the hair at Nico’s nape. 

“Come on, now; you’re allowed to be sweet, you know.” 

Nico groaned, still with his face hidden. He felt Jason’s hand drop back onto the mattress. 

“I...I like him a lot,” Nico mumbled, partially uncovering his face. “But I just - I don’t get how he can be so...so calm about all of it. He never seems like he’s worried or uncertain, he’s always so confident…” 

“He does it for you,” said Jason.

“But how can he be so sure of everything? He always knows what to do.” 

Jason thought for a moment. “Maybe you should ask him,” he said finally. 

Nico contemplated that. Jason let him have the silence. 

“How’s school been going?” Jason eventually asked. 

Nico frowned. “Now _you_ sound like a mom.” 

Jason only grinned. “You made a friend,” he said. 

“Sort of,” said Nico. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Nico shrugged slightly under the covers. “He didn’t like me at first. He tried to embarrass me at our first practice and I didn’t let him, and he got really insecure about it.” 

“And then?” 

“And then he wised up and pulled his head out of his own ass, I guess.” 

“Language, Nico,” Jason chided, and Nico harrumphed. Jason sighed long-sufferingly, but he was smiling as well. 

“Well, I’m glad you got to know someone,” he said. 

Jason’s expression grew soft again. In the light of the single lamp, his face seemed to glow as if from an old photo, an old memory. Jason began carding through Nico’s hair, and Nico’s eyes blinked blearily from the touch. 

“Maybe we should try to sleep now,” said Jason. Nico hummed in agreement. Jason’s hand moved away, and then the light was turned off. Nico fell asleep to the sound of Jason’s even breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t speak greek! however:  
> REFERENCES  
> http://www.aoidoi.org/poets/simonides/543.pdf


	15. Chapter 15

On Tuesday night, Nico had a nightmare. 

Jason was startled awake by the sound of Nico’s cries. His senses came to him quickly, though, and he immediately got up on his knees, reaching for Nico. 

“Nico? Hey…” 

It wasn’t easy. Nico fought him, still trapped in the nightmare, but Jason tucked the boy’s head under his chin, murmuring softly. Jason heard the click of the door opening; Percy’s hand fell on Jason’s shoulder. 

“Here…” 

Percy helped Jason to grasp Nico more securely. Jason was sitting on the bed now, Nico in his lap. Percy sat across from them, his hands never leaving Nico. 

“Shh, Nico, I’m here.” 

Nico had settled down by now. He must have finally woken up; Jason felt him try to sit up under his own power. Jason braced him. 

“There you are, sweetheart,” Percy said. 

Nico shifted, and Jason transferred the boy to Percy. The two curled into each other. 

Something had brushed against Jason’s foot when he moved. Jason looked down; Nico’s stuffed bunny rabbit had fallen to the floor. Jason bent down to retrieve it. 

“Thanks,” Percy murmured, as Jason handed it to him. Percy went to lay Nico down again, and Jason returned to sit on the air mattress. Percy finished tucking Nico in and moved away, but Nico made a little noise, and Percy bent down one last time to nuzzle him gently. 

Again Percy moved toward the door. Jason watched him go with trepidation, but then Percy turned to him and pressed a gentle hand to his shoulder, urging him to lie down. 

“It’s okay. Go to sleep.” 

And then Percy was gone, shutting the door behind him. 

Jason looked over to Nico. In the darkness, he could barely see the other boy. But it looked like his eyes were closed. 

So Jason followed suit. 

It was only a few hours later that they were all waking up for the day. 

Nico frowned at the roughness of his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He scrubbed punitively at his eyes. He was going to actually enjoy himself today, damnit. 

Percy would be taking them on a tour around the city. Even though he’d lived with Percy for three months, Nico had yet to venture out into the thick of Manhattan. The three of them ate a quick breakfast, and then they assembled at the front door, donning coats, hats and shoes. 

“It’s pretty cold out there,” said Jason, as Percy pulled on his gloves. 

“We’ll get warmed up as we walk - do you have gloves, Nico?” Percy asked, looking over Nico critically. 

“Oh - no,” Nico stammered, feeling embarrassed. 

But Percy was taking off the gloves he had just put on. He grasped Nico’s hand and deftly ensconced it in a glove. 

Nico was stricken. “Percy–” 

“I don’t wanna hear it,” Percy said quickly. Nico stood unmoving and Percy tugged the edge of his jacket sleeve over the glove’s cuff, then gathered Nico’s other hand. 

To Nico’s horror, a sob rose up in his throat. 

“Nico!” Percy’s expression instantly grew panicked. His hands flew to Nico’s cheeks. “What is it? What did I do? I’m sorry–” 

“No–” 

But Nico didn’t know what to say. Percy peered into his face, undoubtedly searching for answers that Nico didn’t have. 

Out of everything Percy had done for him, all the soothed nightmares and study sessions and tended injuries, _this_ is what caught Nico off balance? Some gloves? Nico couldn’t understand it. He could only try fruitlessly to cease his shaking, steady his breathing. He felt Jason’s worried energy beside them. 

“Hey. _Agápi mou, ti ékana?_ ” Percy murmured, so gently that it hurt. His fingers were infinitely careful against Nico’s cheek. 

Nico’s eyes clenched shut. He knew enough Greek by now to understand Percy’s meaning. _My love, what did I do?_ But how could Nico explain to him that _that was just it,_ that Percy was just so...so exactly himself, that Nico couldn’t _stand_ it–

“He’s overwhelmed,” Jason supplied, his voice soft. 

“By what?” Percy asked. 

“By you. By how much you love him.” 

Percy spoke again. “Is that it, Nico?” he asked. 

Yes, Nico nodded miserably. He kept his eyes shut. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” said Percy, stroking his cheek. “They’re just gloves.” 

“But your hands will be cold,” Nico mumbled plaintively. Percy cooed and wiped the tears away. 

“I’ll be okay,” he said. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“It’s alright, Nico,” Jason added. Nico finally opened his eyes and looked toward him, feeling thoroughly foolish. But Jason met his look with a calm gaze. 

Percy’s arms were around Nico; the other glove was on. Then Nico’s hair was brushed to the side and a beanie tucked over his ears. 

“Alright?” Percy said gently. “Ready to go?” 

Nico nodded. 

To Nico’s surprise, Percy moved to Jason, giving him a one-armed hug. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

In the time that Nico had been living with Percy, they’d never had a reason to take the subway yet. Their walk to the nearest station was a brisk ten minutes, carefully weaving through the other pedestrians on the street. Even though it was the day before Thanksgiving, there were still a good number of people out. 

Percy led them to the station entrance and they took the stairwell down, dipping below street level. Nico hadn’t even taken five steps in when a deafening, screeching whine hit his ears. Spooked, Nico flinched, but Percy laid a hand on his arm. 

“Easy; it’s just a train passing.” 

At the bottom of the stairs, the station was revealed to them - dingy gray walls, low ceiling, dim fluorescent lights. And the noise - there was a platform running trains not ten feet away, and the sounds of people’s voices echoed and amplified in the confined space. 

“Hold my hand,” Percy said, taking Nico’s at once. “Both of you–” 

“I don’t think–” Jason said, but then he jerked back as he was nearly run over by a woman with a suitcase. 

“Come on,” Percy cajoled, connecting hands with Jason. 

He took them to the kiosks lined up against one wall, then let go of them to reach into his pocket. A few selections on the screen and Nico had obtained his fare card. 

“Don’t lose it,” Percy said lightly to him. “And you can share mine since you’re just visiting,” he said to Jason. “Good? You have your card, Nico? Okay.” 

Percy led them through the turnstiles, through cramped corridors, past yawning platforms, down another flight of steps. They arrived on an alarmingly narrow platform, already crowded with people. Nico was glad for Percy’s hand in his. 

A couple of trains paused on the platform, but Percy held them back. Announcements played over the loudspeakers, calling out numbers and locations that Nico didn’t understand. Nico couldn’t fathom how Percy could discern which train was the right one, let alone navigate through the twisting station. The neverending flow of people pressed around them. Finally, Percy was urging them forward; a train was arriving. 

“Brooklyn Bridge - City Hall; there!” said Percy. “Let’s go, quickly–” 

They hurried on. The train was just as crowded as the platform. Percy guided Nico to grasp a hand-hold by the door. 

“Hold on tight!” said Percy. “You good, Jason?” 

Almost immediately the train lurched into motion. Nico staggered with it, but Percy’s shoulder braced him back upright. They were plunged into a tunnel; Nico could make out nothing through the windows, and the noise of the train seemed to magnify in the enclosed space. 

“How are you feeling?” Percy asked them blithely. Nico looked up at him, at a loss. Percy grinned. 

“This is madness,” Jason said. “I think I left my sanity back there on the street–” 

“Ha-ha,” said Percy. “The hard part’s over,” he reassured them. “Now we just have to make sure we get off at the right stop. It’s not far.” 

And indeed it wasn’t long before they were stepping off the train. Again, Percy led them through the winding corridors. And then they were ascending the stairs, and then–

“Grand Central Terminal,” said Percy. 

For a moment, Nico thought they had entered the throne room of Olympus - they’d emerged into a cavernous rotunda, with gleaming stone floors, arched windows, and a high vaulted ceiling of blue, decorated with constellations. But of course the room was alive with the movement of tourists and travelers making their way across the expansive floor. 

They paused to take it all in. Nico gazed up at the ceiling, picking out the constellations he could recognize. 

“Taurus is backwards,” Nico frowned. 

“Yup,” said Percy. “So’s Gemini.” He squeezed Nico’s hand. 

Surprised, Nico looked down. His and Percy’s hands were still joined. Nico hadn’t realized. After a moment, Percy carefully uncurled his fingers, and Nico took his hand back. But he continued to gaze at Percy’s hand. 

Percy opened his fingers again, and Nico timidly re-took the hand. He looked up. Percy offered him an easy smile. Nico looked over to Jason; the boy broke into a grin and reached over to ruffle his hair. 

“Are we just gonna stand here or what?” 

Percy laughed. He led them across the hall and through the doors; they finally emerged into the sunlight. Percy took them up Fifth Avenue, past dizzyingly tall buildings, bold displays of advertisements, brightly-lit shop windows. They reached the plaza at Rockefeller Center, with its collection of bubbling fountains and array of colorful flags fluttering in the wind. They paused in the main area to watch the ice skaters in the plaza below. Nico let the sounds of the gurgling water and the chatter of people wash over him. 

“That’s Prometheus,” Jason said in surprise, pointing across the way to the statue on the other side of the rink. The golden figure seemed to be floating, a burst of fire cradled in its outstretched hand. 

“I’m always glad they didn’t choose to depict the end of that story,” Percy mused. 

They went back to Fifth Avenue and headed north. 

“And there’s Atlas,” Percy said, pointing up ahead. “Right across from St. Patrick’s Cathedral.” 

The bronze statue, a globe borne upon its back, was kneeling toward the spires of the church across the street. The church’s delicately wrought edifice, with its ornate rose window and gothic arches, stood in stark contrast to the buildings around it. 

The noise of the city deadened slightly as they stepped inside. Nico took in the graceful columns, the scrolling on the walls, the grand chamber at the end of the room. The space was filled with rows of benches, and statues depicting various figures lined each wall. The midmorning sunlight filtering in made the room glow brighter than white. 

They moved further into the space until they were nearly in the center of it. Nico craned his neck to look up at the colorful stained glass windows. Every sound they made echoed softly around them. 

There was a little alcove situated away from the main area, housing a peculiar statue. Nico broke away from the others and moved toward it, standing among the racks of candles. It was of a man and a woman, the woman sitting up and the man at her feet in front of her, his head resting in her lap. 

The word came unbidden to Nico. _Pietà._

A blurry memory materialized in Nico’s mind, of standing in the midst of a place like this, grand and cavernous and empty, with his mother and sister as they stared up at a visage nearly similar to the one he was looking at now. How old could he have been? He couldn’t believe he still remembered… They had taken a trip to Rome one summer and visited the basilica there. There had been a _Pietà_ there too, a rendering of the Virgin Mary cradling her lifeless son in her lap. 

Nico stared in silence at Mary’s slightly bowed head, Jesus’ extended neck craning limply back.

A hand on Nico’s shoulder. Jason. Nico let the other boy wrap an arm around him. 

How strange it was, to see a mother cradling the body of her child, to be reminded of a dead mother! But this wasn’t Nico’s heritage. Or at least, it wasn’t the same anymore. 

And suddenly everything around him was too bright, too clean and new–

He tucked his face into Jason’s chest. This wasn’t right.

“Percy?” Jason’s voice called softly above him. 

Another hand on his elbow. Nico looked up to Percy’s solemn face. Percy spoke. 

“What do I do?” 

They walked the ten minutes up to the edge of Central Park. There was a vendor selling sandwiches nearby, and they bought lunch and found a bench in the park to eat at. The fragrant hydrangea bushes clustered around them. 

Nico drew his knees up and rested his forearms across them. The sun was fully out now, warm and yellow, casting a vibrant glow upon the green that surrounded them. Nico listened to the rustle of the wind through the tree branches and the chirping of birds farther away. Beside him, the other two were silent. Nico leaned his head against Percy’s arm and watched the flecks of sunlight skittering across the ground. 

“You wanna go on?” 

Percy spoke softly. Nico nodded. 

Another subway ride. The train cars were a little less crowded during the middle of the day, and they were able to find seats. They traveled to the south of Manhattan, stopping to venture out onto the Brooklyn Bridge. From the viewing platform, Nico could see nearly all of the Manhattan skyline. 

“Look there,” said Jason. His and Nico’s arms were linked; with his free arm Jason pointed out onto the water. “The Statue of Liberty.” 

“We’ll be getting closer later on,” said Percy. 

She looked small, from this distance, and lonely on her little patch of land in the sea. It was surprising to think something could look so alone and isolated in New York City. 

They walked further down Manhattan, to the manicured hedges of Bowling Green and the stately grandeur of the Custom House. Then they traveled to Battery Park and walked its wide lanes until they reached the sea. From the southern viewing platform, the Statue of Liberty was visible again. She looked a little less lonely now, with all of the boats of different shapes and sizes circling around her. 

“She was given as a gift to welcome immigrants to the country,” Percy said. “It’s a little ironic that we’re seeing her at nearly the end of our day.” 

They were right above the water. Nico could smell the salt and the brine of it. Beside him, Percy’s hair danced in the wind. 

They took a subway back to Grand Central Terminal and had dinner at a little café there. The sky was already beginning to darken. Afterwards, they took the quick ten-minute walk west. 

Times Square was so vividly, feverishly alive; the colors of the lights swirled wildly from all directions. It was as if Nico was standing in a blossoming field, but the flowers were blooming impossibly rapidly, an entire season of Spring in an instant. But it was November, and night, and the coldest it had been all day. They huddled together amidst the chill and the motion, their own little island in a sea of people. 

The subways at night were much more deserted. Percy led them into the depths again. 

The Q train was nearly empty. The other two found seats near the window, and Percy sat down across from them. 

Nico fell asleep nearly as soon as the train started moving. Percy gazed absentmindedly at him. Nico leaned against Jason, tucked under the older boy’s arm, Jason’s cheek atop his head. Jason was looking unseeingly out through the window beside Percy, but he must have sensed Percy’s eyes on him, because he met his gaze. 

“You okay?” Jason mouthed. 

“Yeah,” said Percy. 

Percy thought of Nico’s gloved hand in his, Nico looking up from Jason’s chest and meeting his eyes, Nico’s head against his arm in Central Park. 

He would be okay. They all would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! have a good day!


	16. Chapter 16

Nico had to wake up painfully early the next morning; Goode’s marching band was performing in the Thanksgiving Day Parade and the wrestling team had decided to go see them. Which meant that Nico was up before dawn on Thursday and quietly slipping out of his bedroom to get dressed and meet Devin downstairs. 

Because this was meant to be a wrestling team gathering, Percy and Jason decided not to come along. 

“I don’t mind,” Percy had said earlier that week. “Besides, I think Jason wants to go on a date with me.” 

“That’s not exactly true,” Jason replied. 

“But I’m not completely wrong,” Percy grinned. 

“ _No…_ ” 

It was raining slightly when Nico emerged onto the street. Nico huddled beneath the narrow awning over the front doors, watching his breath fog up in front of him. A few minutes later, Devin arrived with his car. 

They drove around to the west side of Central Park and found a parking spot for the car. Devin and Nico met the rest of the wrestling team at the corner of Broadway and 61st, and together they headed toward the parade route. 

Already there was a sizable number of people lined up along the roped-off street. Their group filed in behind the crowd. The rain continued to fall; Nico’s bangs were plastered to his forehead. 

“Did anybody think to bring an umbrella?” Devin asked. 

“Why didn’t you?” Sacha, the team captain, asked teasingly. “Since it’s such a brilliant idea.” 

“Pretty sure umbrellas aren’t allowed along the parade route,” said Rameses. “You’re not bothered by a little rain, are you?” 

“It’s fucking cold,” Devin groused. The others only laughed. 

They had come a good two hours before the parade was supposed to start. As the time passed, more people arrived, until Nico and the rest of the team were fully in the midst of the crowd, surrounded on all sides by parade-goers. The noise was increasing too; there were announcements being shouted over the loudspeakers ramping up the excitement, and the people around Nico cheered in response. The boys kept up a lively chatter as they waited. 

The crowd was pressing closer. Nico was squashed between Sacha and Devin. At least the rain had let up, and being packed in this close meant the cold had lessened fractionally as well. Nico wasn’t sure how they’d be able to see anything through the mass of people in front of them though, but everyone seemed excited enough. 

“It’s starting,” said Rameses suddenly, as the cheering of the crowd picked up in volume. “It’s nine o’clock.” 

“Which way is it coming from?” Devin asked, craning his neck. Not for the first time, Nico wished he was taller; he couldn’t see past anyone. 

“North!” Sacha shouted over the noise, extricating his arm and pointing up the street. “They won’t reach this spot for a few minutes!” 

But soon enough, the pomp and clamor of the approaching music reached Nico’s ears. The crowd roiled with energy; Nico’s teammates took up the yells as well. But Nico still couldn’t see anything. It seemed as though the others had spotted something, though. 

And suddenly it appeared - a towering, whimsically colored float, moving slowly along the street and tall enough that it was visible over the crowd. Nico gazed up in awe at it. He caught sight of other things; flags being waved about, people dancing and waving on the float, balloons bobbing up and down. 

It was pure, joyful chaos. More floats passed by, carrying singers, people dressed in costumes, smiling children. Every so often Nico heard the music as a marching band passed by, their forms hidden behind the crowd. Or sometimes there would be massive balloons that soared even higher than the floats; they took shapes Nico could hardly comprehend. 

“Ayy, it’s Pikachu!” Rameses said excitedly, pointing up to some large yellow creature currently sailing by. “Hey, Pikachu!” 

“You’re such a nerd, Rameses,” Sacha laughed. 

“Come on, Sacha, everyone likes Pokémon,” said Devin. He turned to Nico, but paused. 

Nico looked up at Devin. Devin frowned. 

“Don’t you know Pikachu?” Devin asked. 

He must have read the confusion on Nico’s face. Nico wasn’t sure how to answer. Would Devin think it was strange that he didn’t know? 

“He’s a cartoon character,” said Devin. Nico could tell he was trying to mask his uncertainty. “From Japan?” 

“He has shooty electric powers and he’s shaped like a friend,” Rameses said decidedly, catching onto their conversion from Sacha’s other side. “He’s cute! He goes, _‘Pika-pikaa–_ ’” 

“Dude, you’re so weird!” Sacha said, laughing. Rameses only grinned. 

Goode’s marching band didn’t appear until nearly the end of the parade. Presently, Nico heard the blare of the brass and the thunder of the drums. 

The wrestling team erupted into shouts and hollers as the band approached. Nico strained his eyes to pick out a flash of anything, but the crowd was too thick. The music was building, though. 

“–you–e–ick you up?” Sacha yelled to Nico. 

What? Nico turned to look at the other boy. The trumpets were going at full blast now. 

Sacha’s earnest eyes peered at him, but he didn’t repeat himself. Nico looked on in confusion. Then, Sacha carefully slipped his hands under Nico’s armpits. 

Nico’s confusion only grew. Sacha paused for a moment, but apparently he’d made his decision, because he hoisted Nico up and set him on his hip. 

Nico was caught completely off guard. But Sacha turned back toward the parade, and now Nico could see it - the marching band, in Goode’s colors, bobbing back and forth in their practiced choreography. One of Nico’s teammates made some noise of derision at the two of them, but Sacha shushed them impatiently. 

In a few minutes, the band had disappeared down the street, but Sacha seemed content to keep carrying Nico. Nico watched as a few more floats passed by, a cheerleading squad, a group of brightly dressed people on bikes and stilts…

As soon as Nico had texted Percy that he’d met Devin, Percy and Jason headed down to the parking garage. Percy drove the two of them south to Staten Island and the Greenbelt. 

Traffic was light on a holiday morning; it wasn’t long before they were crossing the bridge to Staten Island and leaving the city behind. Dawn was just beginning; the sky morphed from dark to lighter blue as they drove. Soon they were traveling alongside the forest, and then they were fully within it, passing among the shadowy trees. Nearly no one else was on the road. Percy took them to the Greenbelt’s rec center and parked the car, and he and Jason headed out on foot, following the road until they reached the trailhead. It was cold, as cold as any other day in November, but Percy felt himself warming up as they hiked. 

It was barely light enough for them to see by, but as they climbed higher up the slope, their surroundings became more visible. Percy took in the spiry trees, the sound of their soft footfalls, the quiet patter of rain on the leaves. Neither of them spoke as they walked. 

They came to a boardwalk crossing over a little stream. Around them, the trees grew fuller and thicker. They ventured on. But suddenly the trees melted away and they were hiking through dense underbrush under the open sky. The rain had stopped. They followed the curve of the trail; within the hour they’d reached the summit of the mountain. Percy looked down and the valley was revealed to him, a carpet of deepest green stretching for miles below, crowned by the dusty blue and fiery orange of the early morning sky. 

They sat upon the boulders at the trail’s edge and watched the sunrise. 

“How have you been?” Jason asked. 

A laugh of a breath escaped Percy. Leave it to Jason. Percy leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. 

“Alright,” he answered. 

It was true, really; things weren’t terrible - they weren’t amazing either, but...

Jason didn’t speak. Percy knew he was waiting for him to continue. 

“I’m scared,” Percy admitted. 

“Of what?” asked Jason. 

“Of...messing this up so badly that I hurt Nico. Or of hurting myself. I don’t want to make things worse in the long run.”

“You won’t make things worse in the long run,” said Jason gently. “If anyone can do this right, I think it’s you. It’s okay if you mess up.” 

“But I don’t ever want Nico to think I’m suffering because of him,” Percy said, but Jason shook his head.

“I think it’d be really unfair of you to expect that of yourself,” said Jason. “And honestly, I think it’d be unfair to Nico to never let him see you struggling either." 

Percy turned Jason’s words around in his head. Around them, the world was still. 

“Maybe if our lives were different,” Jason continued, “if you were older, if Nico was younger...but you can’t shield him from everything. You’ll probably hurt him eventually. He’ll hurt you. You’ll both be okay.” 

Percy wrapped his arms around himself. He watched the shadows of the clouds slide across the valley. 

“Your entire purpose in life isn’t just to take care of Nico, you know,” said Jason. His voice was kind. 

“I know,” said Percy. “It’s just...hard to remember sometimes.” 

They fell silent. The slightest breeze began to swirl around them. 

“I don’t want you to think you have to take care of him either,” said Percy eventually.

“What do you mean?” asked Jason. His voice was as soft as the wind. 

“I’ve seen how you are with him,” said Percy, almost to himself. “Yesterday - on the subway, at the cathedral…you’re worrying about him just as much as I do.” 

“Of course I worry,” Jason said. “He’s my friend. I care about him.” 

“But it’s not your responsibility to take care of him.” 

“I don’t think it matters whether it’s my responsibility or not.” 

“But it does matter,” said Percy. 

He paused, trying to gather his jumbled thoughts. 

“I’m too young to take care of Nico,” he said. “I realize that. Even though I do it anyway, I understand that truth. I...Nico should have his mother, you know? And I shouldn’t have to worry about taking care of anyone but myself at eighteen. So that goes for you too. You don’t have to do this.”

“I know,” said Jason. “But I think I’m like you. I’ll want to do it anyway, even if I know I shouldn’t. And I want to help you too. You shouldn’t have to do this alone.” 

Percy met Jason’s eyes for the first time since they ascended the mountain. Jason was young, as young as any of them, kind and caring and good. Percy’s heart strained with the fear of it. But he was being irrational. Jason knew the truth of their lives just as much as Percy did. 

“I love you to bits,” said Percy. “You know that, right?” 

“Yes,” said Jason, quiet and sure. “I love you too.” 

The sun had finished rising. The colors around them seemed to come alive with it, the rich greens of the brush, the reds of the autumn trees. Percy and Jason descended the mountain among dappled light and shadow. They reached the road and the rec center, and then they drove back into the city. 

Devin turned to say something to Nico and Sacha, but the words died in his throat when he caught sight of Nico. 

“Sacha. He’s asleep.” 

“Hm?” Sacha looked down to his shoulder. Indeed, the boy was out cold. Sacha frowned in a surprised sort of way. 

Devin reached out his hand and placed it on Nico’s shoulder. “Hey. Nico?” 

“Oh, let him sleep if he wants,” Sacha said. “We did wake up really early.” 

The parade was nearly over. Around them, people were beginning to disperse; the crowd didn’t press quite as firmly. 

“You drove him here, right?” Sacha said. “I can take him to your car.” 

“You’ve been holding him this whole time,” said Devin. “I can handle him for a couple of blocks.” 

“Alright,” said Sacha, “But I should come with you anyway, to help you open your car door.” 

So Devin carefully collected Nico from Sacha. The boy didn’t wake. Devin was again reminded of how small the boy was; his arms and ribcage were thin beneath his jacket. 

“Got him?” Sacha asked. 

“Yeah.”

They walked the few blocks to the lot. The sun had come out during the parade, but now wispy gray clouds blanketed the sky again. 

“He’s quite sweet, actually,” said Sacha thoughtfully, inclining his head toward Nico. 

“Not on the mat he isn’t,” Devin said. 

“That’s true. You’re pretty good friends with him, right?” 

“I guess,” Devin said. 

“He never talks to the rest of us,” said Sacha. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing personal,” Devin said, and Sacha shook his head readily. 

“I just wonder about him,” he said. 

They reached Devin’s car. Devin fished his keys out of his pocket one-handed and passed them over to Sacha. Sacha went to unlock the car, then propped open the passenger side door. 

“He’s okay, right?” Devin asked as he settled Nico in. “He’s out like a corpse.” 

“He’s breathing, Devin,” Sacha said placatingly. “He’s okay.” 

“Do you want me to drive you to your car?” 

“Nah, it’s not far from here. I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

“See you,” said Devin, as Sacha turned and started heading back down the street. He watched the other boy go for a moment, then turned back to Nico. 

The boy was still. Devin regarded him. But finally he carefully shut the passenger door and got in on the other side. 

It didn’t take long for Devin to drive to Nico’s apartment building. He parked the car along the street and approached the stairwell door, pressing the buzzer for Nico’s apartment. 

A voice traveled to Devin through the speaker. “Hello?” 

“Hi,” said Devin. “This is Devin...Devin Westberg? I have Nico here, but...he’s asleep.” 

The voice didn’t answer right away. But finally it said, “I’ll be down in a moment.” 

Devin stepped back from the door and waited. Shortly, the door opened from the inside and a boy appeared - that same boy Devin had seen at their first meet, the one that Nico seemed to know. Were they brothers? They didn’t look very alike. 

“Hi,” said the boy. “Where is he?” 

“Oh - here.” 

Devin turned back to his car and opened the passenger side door, revealing Nico. The boy knelt by Nico and carefully traced a finger up Nico’s cheek. Nico’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Oh, that’s how you wake him up?” Devin asked. 

“ _A goráki? _” the boy said, not looking away from Nico. “Hey there.” 

Nico blinked, still looking half-asleep. 

“Hi,” the boy laughed softly. “Nice to see you again. Devin brought you back home. Wanna come up?” 

“Oh...yeah,” said Nico. The boy grinned and straightened up again, and Nico got out of the car. 

“Thanks for taking him,” the boy said, turning back to Devin. 

“No problem,” Devin said. “Um - I don’t think I’ve ever properly met you.”

“Oh, sorry!” said the boy. “I’m Percy. Sorry, Nico’s told me about you.” 

Devin nodded. Percy’s response wasn’t much of an explanation, but Devin went ahead and moved around to the driver’s side. 

“I’ll see you on Monday,” he said to Nico. 

“See you.” 

Devin got in and began to drive. 

After a quick lunch of leftovers, Percy gathered all the ingredients and the three of them began to assemble a blueberry pie for that evening. Nico may or may not have spilled nearly all of the sugar into the sink, but they managed to cobble something together in the end. While the pie baked for an hour, they washed up and got dressed to go to Paul and Sally’s. Nico stood still in the bathroom as Percy dried his hair with his hands, peering critically at Nico’s reflection in the mirror. 

“It’s just your mom,” Nico appeased. 

“I want _you_ to like it,” said Percy. 

“You could’ve left it wet.” 

“And let you go out in the cold with wet hair? Absolutely not.” 

“You’re not fussing over Jason,” Nico frowned. 

“On the contrary,” Jason said, poking his head into the doorway, “he did. And now my hair’s all weird and flat–” 

“Fat thanks I get!” Percy retorted, laughing along. “Next time I won’t bother! Don’t blame me when you get hypothermia–” 

Jason’s impish grin was Percy’s only response. 

They set the pie to cool, then packaged it up and headed down to Percy’s car, driving out into the night. Again, the city was alive with commotion; everyone was traveling for Thanksgiving dinner, it seemed. But eventually they made it to Percy’s parents’ apartment. Paul and Sally had whipped up an impressive spread; turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and green beans, warm rolls. They gathered around the table to chat and eat. 

“How’s school been?” Mr. Blofis - Paul now, Nico had to remember - asked Nico. “I know it’s such a lame question, but it’s my job to ask, after all.” 

“It’s alright,” said Nico unsurely. Paul smiled widely. 

“A one-word answer - correct! You’re playing the part of teenager well.” 

“Okay, Paul,” Percy chastised good-naturedly. 

“And how have you been doing, Percy?” Paul asked. “How’s work been?” 

“Not too bad,” said Percy. “I’ll always find paperwork boring, but I like the discussions we have.” 

They passed around the dishes and carved the turkey. Nico was starting to feel full already; he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to manage a slice of pie. 

“And it’s really good to meet you, Jason,” Sally said. “I feel like I never get to spend enough time with any of you.” 

“I’m glad to meet you too,” said Jason. “It’s not often that I go outside of camp - well, either camp, I guess.” 

“Are you liking Greek camp?” Sally asked. 

“Yes, I think,” said Jason. “It’s a lot less stressful than Roman camp. In a lot of ways, I think it’s kind of normal. We have school during the week and recreational activities on the weekend…” 

“That’s interesting to know,” said Percy. “I was never a year-rounder.” 

Their conversations mellowed out as the night went on. Soon everyone had finished with their dinner. Sally made the decision to start distributing the pie, but as she returned to the table with it, she paused. 

“I wanted to share what I’m thankful for,” Sally said. “No one else has to if they don’t want to, but I think it’s important for me to say this.” 

“Go ahead,” Paul said readily. 

Sally smiled lightly and set down the pie. She looked around at all of them. 

“I’m thankful that we’re all here together,” she said. “That’s all.” 

The pie had turned out good, not too rich and sweet. Nico ate a slice and couldn’t imagine ever being hungry again. 

They moved to the living room, the kids on the couch and the adults on the loveseat. Nico nestled up against Percy and zoned out as the others chattered around him. It had been nice, their evening. Nico still felt a little shy around Sally and Paul, but he liked their atmosphere, liked how Percy seemed to relax when he was with them. He was glad for Percy’s fingers stroking along his arm; he thought he’d be embarrassed by it in front of Sally and Paul, but he wasn’t. 

And eventually it grew late, and it was time to go home. Sally sent them off with a substantial amount of leftovers. 

“Are you sure?” Percy asked. “Don’t you want any for yourselves?” 

“We have some for ourselves,” said Sally. “Don’t worry!” She kissed him on the cheek, and Percy broke out into a smile. 

“Thanks, Mom.” 

That night, Nico let himself be cuddled up by Jason; the other was leaving tomorrow. He fell asleep, and in what seemed like an instant was awake the next morning, and then he and Percy were seeing Jason off as he climbed through the window and up to their building’s roof. 

Percy was in the kitchen, unpacking his mother’s bag of Thanksgiving leftovers. The other two had already gone to bed for the night. Percy set to transferring the food to the fridge, but as he reached the bottom of the tote bag, his hand contacted something soft. 

He pulled it out. It was a pair of gloves. His mother must have grabbed them when she’d gone to get the tote bag. She’d noticed his bare hands. 

Jason was right. Percy shouldn’t be doing this alone. And he wasn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, truth time - that mountain scene was _wrung_ outta me, and there’s so much going on in there that i dunno if i’ve said everything, or said it clearly - this is a situation which i’d say “reasonable people disagree” - as in, maybe jason’s right about things, maybe percy’s right, maybe neither of them are right. i mean, it’s a couple of teenagers trying to make sense of their lives, and that’s not something any of us ever figure out, i think.  
> stay good, you guys.


	17. Chapter 17

Within the week, Christmastime was in full swing in the city. Percy spent the Monday after Thanksgiving tacking up miles of garland all around the office and de-tangling string lights for what felt like hours. When he finally got home, he found a confused Nico and a massive box waiting for him. 

“What’s this?” Percy asked as he took off his coat, inclining his head toward the box just inside the door. The thing was bigger than Percy; he was impressed that Nico had been able to drag it inside. 

“Dunno,” said Nico from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. “It was in front of the door when I got home. It’s addressed to us.” 

Percy peered at the labels on the side of the box. “It’s a tree!” 

Apparently, the tree was an early Christmas gift from Percy’s parents. He and Nico spent the rest of the evening assembling and trimming it. Percy made Nico do the lights, though. 

“This is maddening,” Nico said. He sat cross-legged on the living room floor, fingers buried in a ball of cables. 

“What, aren’t you having fun?” Percy teased, and Nico glowered at him. 

But Percy had to admit, it was satisfying to flip the switch once they’d finished and illuminate the tree, the twinkling lights reflecting off the many glittering ornaments hanging from it. 

Percy snapped a photo and sent it to his mom.  _ Thank you!  _

On one Saturday evening, Percy took Nico into the city again to look at the holiday windows of the department stores. This close to Christmas, the streets were teeming with travelers and shoppers, but Percy kept a firm grip on Nico’s hand. They started at the southernmost point at Macy’s, then wound their way north to Saks, passing the colossal Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center as they went. 

The window display at Bloomingdale’s seemed to catch Nico’s interest in particular. The display depicted a fuzzy green figure in a Santa suit, sitting in a sled pulled by a dog. In the background, a brightly colored city glimmered, and lines of people formed a silhouette against the sunrise. Nico stood gazing at it for a long time. 

“What are you thinking?” Percy asked him. 

“I don’t understand,” said Nico. 

“Hm?” said Percy. “It’s the Grinch.” 

“The what?”

“The Grinch - by Dr. Seuss? It’s a children’s book,” Percy explained. 

“Oh,” said Nico. 

It wasn’t surprising, really, that Nico had never heard of the Grinch. Percy grimaced internally at the thought of Nico’s childhood at Westover Hall. A place like that would have never had anything so cheerful. 

Nico peered at the Grinch’s face. “He looks angry.” 

“I think I have the book at home,” Percy said. He released Nico’s hand for a moment to readjust the boy’s scarf. Nico looked up at him. “I’ll read it to you.” 

That evening after they’d washed up for bed, Percy settled himself against Nico’s headboard, Nico’s head in his lap against his arm. Percy held the book open in front of them and began to read. 

“‘Every Who in Whoville liked Christmas a lot. But the Grinch who lived just north of Whoville did not.’” 

“It’s a poem,” said Nico. 

Percy read until Nico grew lax in his arms. The boy’s even breathing curled around Percy’s heartbeats, coaxing them to thrum in tandem. Percy drank in Nico’s warmth, his weight, the press of his skin against Percy’s. Nico was here. And Percy was with him. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon. Nico had barely set his backpack down by his door when his phone started ringing. 

Nico picked up the call. “Jason?” 

“Is Percy home yet?” 

“No; it’s just before 4,” said Nico. 

“Oh, good,” said Jason. Nico crossed his room to the bed and flopped down onto it. 

“What is it?” Nico asked. 

“I need you to smuggle my Christmas gift for Percy into your house.” 

“Christmas gift - for Percy?” 

“Yeah, I can give it to you when we fly down for the solstice. It’s small enough to fit into a backpack but it’s kind of chunky so you’ll need to make sure you have room–”

“Wait,” Nico said. “We’re doing Christmas presents?” 

“You don’t have to,” Jason said immediately. “But I thought of just the most perfect insulting gift for Percy so I’m going for it. And of course he’s gonna get you something.” 

“...He is?” 

“Yes!” said Jason, as if it were totally obvious. “He’s not  _ not  _ gonna get you a gift; are you kidding? You’re like his entire world.” 

“That’s not true,” Nico said, a little self-conscious.

“It is,” said Jason. “Come on, you know how he is about you.” 

“Well - well what am I gonna get him?” Nico asked, starting to feel a little alarmed. 

“You don’t need to feel pressured to get him anything,” Jason said sternly. “He will not care. I mean it. That’s not the point.” 

“But if he’s getting me something…” 

“Listen, don’t stress about it, okay?” said Jason. “Percy knows you love him whether you get him a gift or not. Anyways, the point of Christmas isn’t the gifts. You know that.” 

Still, Nico mulled it over in his head long after he’d hung up with Jason. But what could he possibly give Percy? 

Nico still had wrestling practice the Thursday before winter break, which meant that he didn’t get home until past six. The sun had long set by then. Nico got home and immediately went to his room; he had an essay due tomorrow,  _ the last day before break,  _ how rude, and he still needed to finish writing the final section. 

“Nico?” Percy’s voice followed him from the kitchen. “Aren’t you having dinner?” 

“I have to finish this essay,” Nico called. 

“You gotta eat something, Nic,” Percy replied, but Nico had already sat down and pulled out his notes. 

Nico hated English. He knew he had to organize his thoughts, build up his arguments, be even a little bit clever, but his brain just didn’t work that way. He’d been working on this essay for weeks now, researching in the library during school hours, trying to pin down a coherent message to write about. His notes were a mess. He barely even understood the book he was supposed to be writing about. Nico scowled, trying to connect the dots. 

A knock on his doorframe, Percy, bearing a thickly stacked sandwich on a plate. 

“Thanks,” Nico said, as Percy set the plate on the desk beside him. 

“You doing alright?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Come bother me if you need anything, okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

Nico knew Percy meant it. Oftentimes Nico would go stir-crazy enough with homework that he just needed to hang around Percy for a bit, see what the other was up to. But this essay was due tomorrow. Nico didn’t have time. 

It was past eleven when Percy appeared in his doorway again. 

“Still at it?” he asked sympathetically. Nico made some noise of assent. 

“Do you want me to wait up for you?” Percy went on, coming in to take Nico’s empty plate. 

“I don’t know,” said Nico. “I don’t think I’ll be done for another hour at least.” 

Percy frowned, but he went out of Nico’s room. 

Nico had a manuscript. Now all he had to do was go into school early tomorrow to type it up in the computer lab. He stood up and stretched, cracking pretty much every joint in his body. 

To his surprise, when Nico exited the bathroom dressed for bed, Percy popped his head out of his own bedroom. It was nearly 1 AM. 

“Did you get it all done?” Percy asked. 

“Yeah,” said Nico. 

Percy followed Nico to his room and moved toward his desk as Nico slid into bed. 

“Everything’s still set out,” Percy said, indicating all of Nico’s papers still scattered on the desk surface. 

“Oh - I forgot to put them away.” 

Percy went ahead and collected all of the papers, tucking them back into the folder and dropping the whole thing into Nico’s backpack. 

“Alright?” 

“Thanks.” 

Percy crossed over to Nico and leaned down to press a kiss to his temple. 

“I’m proud of you,” Percy said. Nico twisted his lip, feeling his cheeks coloring. Percy smiled lightly, patting his shoulder over the covers. 

“Sleep tight.” 

Nico woke after only five hours of sleep, dragged himself out of bed and to school, and got the damn paper typed up completely before the first bell rang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT - one section of this chapter was written FIVE YEARS AGO. I’d written a little scene but nothing came of it at the time, so I just...saved it. for FIVE YEARS. and now i’m using it! i tell ya, hoarding pays off lololol


	18. Chapter 18

Percy had completely failed to remember the intensity of the high school schedule when he’d left camp that summer. But the truth of the matter was that winter break only lasted two weeks for high school students. There would be no possibility of leisurefully roadtripping down to California; Percy and Nico would have to fly. Which meant they’d need to travel with Jason so as not to get blasted out of the sky. 

Percy had called camp a few weeks before the break. 

“Chiron’s taking all the campers down on the 17th,” Jason had said to him. 

“Nico’s still got classes ‘til the 19th,” said Percy. 

“I’ll tell him I’m traveling with you separately - _what?_ ” 

Percy waited as Jason conversed inaudibly with someone on his end. 

“...ask him yourself…” Percy heard Jason mutter. Then, “Here, just - no–” 

Finally, Jason spoke to him again. “Will wants to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Percy said dubiously, and then the phone was evidently handed over, because Percy was greeted with–

“ _Percy! O Jason léei óti petás mazí tou xechoristá!_ ” 

“ _Naí,_ ” Percy said to Will, somewhat amused. 

“ _Se parakaló boró na páo mazí sou? Parakaló parakaló parakaló–_ ” 

“Will - Will!” Percy said. “ _An o Chiron léei nai, tóte eímai kalá me aftó, allá–_ ” 

“ _Tha ton rotíso!_ ” 

And then Percy waited for a very long time, as garbled whispery noises seeped from the speaker. But finally, comprehensible words reached his ear. 

“ _O Chiron léei óti boró!_ ” 

“Okay, Will,” said Percy, chuckling despite himself. “I’ll see you then.” 

A few more chirps from Will, a last word to Jason, and Percy hung up. 

So apparently Will would be joining them! 

Percy’s mom gave them a ride to the airport the first Saturday of break. Jason and Will would be meeting them there. 

“Call me when you land, okay?” his mom said, as Percy and Nico grabbed their bags and got out of the car. 

“I will,” said Percy. 

He took Nico’s hand and they stepped through the sliding doors. It was midmorning; JFK was alive with people. Percy’s mom had dropped them off at the check-in counter. As soon as they stepped inside, Percy’s phone rang. Jason. He picked up. 

“Hello?” said Percy. “Yeah, we just got here - we’re at the desk.” 

Again, Jason’s voice was replaced by the rapid Ancient Greek of Will. Percy explained his location, and not long after he spotted Jason and Will making their way toward them. 

“Nico!” said Will, and Percy let go of Nico’s hand. The two hugged, and Jason threw a grin at Percy. 

“Will’s been going crazy,” he said, and Percy laughed. 

“I missed you so much!” Will said to Nico. “Argus only ever drops us off at one entrance; that’s why we weren’t here sooner - it’s usually not so bad; I always fly out of here when I visit my mom, but this time we had to cross basically the whole airport–” 

“Alright, guys,” Percy said, valiantly trying to wrangle in Will’s energy. “Maybe we should check in?” 

Percy had flown in an airplane only once before, and that was years ago, so he needed to rely on Will to help them navigate the process. But soon enough everyone had their boarding passes and they were heading to security. 

“Next family,” the agent called from her booth, and Percy moved from the line, the others in tow. 

“ID and boarding pass?” the woman asked. Percy handed them over, and the woman eyed their group critically. 

“What about the rest of the IDs?” the woman asked. 

“They’re all minors,” said Percy. 

“And they’re all traveling with you?” 

“Yes.” 

Percy tried to look unconcerned. Their situation was unusual, sure, but not against the rules. But finally, the agent marked off his boarding pass and handed it back. 

They moved forward. 

Percy was relatively certain that three swords and a bow and arrows weren’t technically allowed on planes, but if the security sensors couldn’t detect celestial bronze, Stygian iron, or imperial gold, did it really matter? 

Will led them to their gate. He and Nico sat near the windows, chattering away, and Percy dropped down across from them, next to Jason.

“You feeling okay?” Jason asked. 

“Mhm,” Percy answered. 

“Are you scared?” Jason asked kindly. 

Percy sighed, low and quiet. “Yep.” 

“I’m right here,” said Jason. 

“Thanks.” 

Percy hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. He felt his nervous energy skittering across his skin. But Jason was right; he’d be fine. The waiting area filled up steadily around them. 

Soon enough the flight attendants began the call for boarding. Percy corralled the group, made sure everyone had their bags, and then they were passing through the narrow walkway and onto the plane. Nico and Will had the two seats next to the window, and Jason and Percy sat across the aisle in the center section. They stowed away their things, listened to the safety instructions, and were soon moving along the runway. 

Was Percy breathing? He needed to remember to breathe. He felt Jason take his hand and squeeze it. 

Percy interlaced his fingers with Jason’s. He looked over to Nico and Will; the two were curled into each other, Nico with his chin tucked in and Will murmuring quietly to him, his eyes bright. 

“They’re cute,” Jason whispered to Percy. 

“Yeah,” said Percy. They were. Nico would be okay. 

Nico must have fallen asleep; he opened his eyes and was met with unfamiliar surroundings. 

For a moment, Nico couldn’t figure out where he was; he sat up and looked around, finding Will sitting next to him. The other boy grinned easily - so they weren’t in immediate danger, then. But Nico still felt disoriented. 

“Look over there,” Will said, taking Nico’s hand and inclining his head to his other side. Nico looked; there was Jason and Percy, Percy sound asleep with his head on Jason’s shoulder. Nico’s wits came back to him; they were thousands of miles in the air, flying to California. Jason grinned at Nico and offered a thumbs-up. 

“How long was I asleep?” Nico asked Will. Will smiled fondly and reached up to rub away the dust in Nico’s eyes. 

“A couple of hours,” said Will. “We’re about halfway there, I think.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m glad you woke up; I wanted to show you outside.”

“Hm?” said Nico. When they were taking off, Will had pointed out to Nico the way the ground curved away from them as they gained altitude. But they were miles away from the ground now. 

“Take a look,” Will said, and Nico turned to the window. 

The sun was blindingly bright in the middle of the day. Nico squinted his eyes and peered out the window. Through the haze, he could just barely see the bright blue sky, the wing of the plane, and–

An endless, unbroken blanket of clouds, thick and puffy and white, stretching to the horizon. They glowed with the sunlight. They looked solid enough to stand on, or to lie in...it was utterly captivating. 

“Wow,” Nico murmured, and Will rested his chin on Nico’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad you like it,” said Will. 

Percy awoke with Jason’s fingers brushing through his hair. They were landing. 

“Everyone’s okay,” Jason said immediately, and Percy’s spike of anxiety dissipated. 

Still, Percy knew no relief like that of being on solid ground again. The process of disembarking wasn’t too hectic, and soon enough they were wandering through San Francisco International Airport. Percy called Annabeth, who was their ride to Camp Jupiter, and they located her car in the drop-off lane outside. 

Percy hadn’t seen her in four months. He didn’t quite know how he’d managed it. 

“Hey there,” Annabeth said warmly, as Percy took the passenger side seat. She reached up to tug affectionately at his bangs. 

“Hi,” said Percy. He knew he looked utterly dopey. 

“How are you? Survived the flight?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Have you texted your mom?” Annabeth asked pointedly, and Percy snapped out of his reverie. Of course Annabeth would know that his mom had requested such a thing. Clever Annabeth. Percy grinned fondly. 

“I’ll call her,” he said. 

And then they were leaving the peninsula and crossing the bay. The midafternoon sun was low and warm, a sharp contrast to the deep winter weather Percy had just left. Percy looked out to the hazy blue hills in the distance, the palm trees lining the road. Soon they were among the hills, and then they were entering the dark of the newly reconstructed tunnel and crossing through the checkpoint. 

The valley of Camp Jupiter opened up before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don’t speak greek! but here’s google translate’s attempt at darling will’s conversation with darling percy  
> Percy! Jason says you’re flying separately with him!  
> Yes.  
> Please can I go with you? Please please please–  
> Will - Will! If Chiron says you can, then it’s fine with me, but–  
> I’ll ask him!  
> garbled noises  
> Chiron says I can!


	19. Chapter 19

It felt surreal to be back at Camp Jupiter. Nico remembered waking up in the barracks at the break of dawn, walking down the _Via Praetoria_ to New Rome, standing among the glittering buildings on Temple Hill. Had it really only been six months ago? 

Nico and the others convened with the Camp Half-Blood campers in the guest barracks. He was just dropping his bag at the foot of his bunk when–

“ _Nico!_ ” 

A weight barreled into him; Nico saw a blur of cinnamon curls and then his little sister was in his arms. 

“Hazel!” 

She looked up at him, never letting go, all beaming smiles and bright eyes. “I’ve _missed_ you! How are you? I was so worried about your plane flight. But I’m glad you didn’t have to shadow-travel.”

“How could I beat you in Siege if I tired myself out from shadow-traveling?” Nico laughed, and Hazel’s eyes sparked mock-indignantly. 

“Just you wait. You won’t know what hit you!” 

“I’m counting on it,” said Nico. 

They all headed out to the Field of Mars to meet the Romans for the game of Siege. The Romans were defending; the Greeks’ object was to gain control of their banner. Hazel disappeared to join her team, and Nico stood with the rest of the footmen in the grass. His sword seemed to sing in his hand; he’d sparred a little with Percy on the roof of their apartment, but he hadn’t tasted combat of this scale in a long while. 

The blaring of horns reached his ears. Chiron, accompanied by Reyna and Frank, stood at the edge of the field. Chiron raised his arm, and the battle began. Nico took up the cheer with the rest of the Greeks and surged forward. 

The Greeks put up a valiant effort. They actually gained control of the banner at one point, but the Romans managed to hit it with a fireball, incinerating the fabric to nothing. The Greeks didn’t have the banner anymore, so they lost. But Nico begrudged the technicality. 

Afterwards, they went down to the banks of the Little Tiber for a cookout. Soon the scent of roasting meats and sweet fruits filled the air. Nico grabbed a plate and made his way over to one of the little campfires dotting the bank; his friends had already taken their seats around it. They chatted until the smells faded away and the fires grew dim. 

Later that night, they all readied themselves for bed in the guest barracks. Or rather, they all sat up and talked far past when lights-out was supposed to be. 

“I literally just turned my wrist,” Clarisse was saying, “and the guy fucking tripped. I would’ve had him if he hadn’t fallen off the wall.” She sat cross-legged on a top bunk, her arms folded across the railing. 

“You sure it wasn’t Jason that tripped him?” Piper said shrewdly from the bed across from Nico’s. “I feel like I distinctly saw Jason take him down.” 

“Hard to remember what happened in the thick of battle,” Clarisse shrugged. “The point is, I can’t believe that burning their own banner counted as the Romans winning.” 

“Oh, come on Clarisse, you of all people know how to fight dirty,” Annabeth shot back good-naturedly from Nico’s other side. 

“Okay, but seriously guys? It’s nearly midnight,” said Jason. He was in the bunk above Piper’s; he was farthest away from the center light and his voice reached them from the shadows.

Piper shook her head at Jason’s statement. “You mean it’s _not even_ midnight.” 

“Maybe he’s got a point,” said Chris Rodriguez, in the bunk below Clarisse. “We do have to wake up early for the gladiator fights tomorrow.” 

“Ugh, whatever, ruin all the fun,” said Clarisse, but she went ahead and reached out to turn off the ceiling lamp. Their room was shrouded in darkness. Nico lay down, drawing the covers up over himself. He heard Will shuffling slightly above him, then settle down. 

As Nico lay in the dark, he was yet again struck by the uncanniness of his situation. This was the first time in months that Percy hadn’t tucked him in. Not that Nico absolutely needed it; every so often he wouldn’t bother getting Percy and he’d just go to bed himself. But the option had always been there. And Nico had left bunny at home too. 

Percy had been quiet all evening. He’d barely said anything over dinner, and he hadn’t said a word since they’d entered the barracks. But he’d been quiet at Camp Half-Blood too, Nico supposed. Maybe not as quiet as he was now, though. And he would always talk to Nico back at home. 

The soft breathing of the others soon reached Nico’s ears. He closed his eyes and sank into sleep. 

The day of the solstice dawned cold and bright. Camp Jupiter awoke at palest light, dressed, grabbed a hasty breakfast in the mess hall, and traveled down into New Rome to the Coliseum. 

Nico sensed the energy in the air. The gladiator fights - they weren’t like Siege; you weren’t lost in a sea of soldiers. You were in an open arena, alone, with only your opponent for company. And everyone would be watching. The prospect filled Nico with a headiness that wrestling meets never gave him. 

And the _Pankration_ was the first event. Then the exhibition fights, then the main tournament. 

Nico lined up with the other athletes in the center of the Coliseum. This early in the morning, one wall of the Coliseum still cast a shadow over the arena. The sawdust floor muffled their footsteps. But Nico could hear the murmuring of the spectators in the stands above him. He didn’t have time to take in the scenery, though; Reyna and Chiron were already coming down the line. All the athletes drew their lots, and then Reyna and Chiron dismissed them to the inner rooms of the Coliseum. 

Then it wasn’t long before Reyna was coming into Nico’s holding room, two strips of leather at the ready. 

“Swear to me that you’ll tap out before anything irreversible happens to you,” Reyna said severely, wrapping Nico’s hands in the leather. “Okay?” 

“I swear,” said Nico. 

And that was the thrill of _Pankration_ \- no weight classes, no protective equipment, anything short of biting and gouging was legal. The fight only ended when someone surrendered, fell unconscious, or worse. _This was real._ There was no hiding from the truth of their circumstances here. 

By the time Nico’s turn came, the sun was fully out and blinding. He emerged into the arena amidst shouts and jeers. The noise rose to a crescendo. The cool air stung his skin. But the only thing that mattered, the only thought in Nico’s mind, was his opponent standing at the other end of the barren expanse. 

The horn blew, and Nico broke free. 

Nico won his first fight. The Roman he was up against - he didn’t know her name - persisted for a good amount of time, but he got the best of her in the end. In his second round, however, Nico was put up against the wall that was Chris Rodriguez, and without any opportunity for stealth tactics Nico was essentially done for. He shuffled to the infirmary room nursing a dislocated shoulder and a split lip. but feeling more alive than he’d had in months. 

Will met him at the door and quickly ushered him to a cot. 

“You feeling okay?” Will asked. 

“Not bad,” said Nico. “I mean, lots of things hurt, but nothing serious.” 

“I’ll wait to decide that,” Will said absentmindedly, already moving to unravel the leather strips from Nico’s hands. Will set to work popping Nico’s shoulder back into place; Nico let out a gasp of pain, and Will clucked worriedly. 

“Your wrist is sprained too,” said Will. “Let me heal up your lip and then I’ll give you some nectar. Look at me? No concussion - good.” 

In a few moments, Nico was drinking the nectar - the taste of peaches and fresh bread burst upon his tongue - and the aches in his body subsided. Even so, Will had Nico lie still for a while. Nico closed his eyes and listened to the swell of the noise from outside. 

Will finally cleared him to go after half an hour. Nico was just about to exit the dark of the inner rooms and climb up into the stands when he ran into Annabeth, a full set of armor in her arms. 

“Oh - good, Nico; you’re okay? Chiron needs me to get something for him - can you take these to Percy? He’s in the room at the end of the hall.” 

Nico collected the pieces from Annabeth and turned back into the cool. Percy’s door was open. Nico went in; no sooner had he dropped the armor on the bench beside Percy than the other was standing, his hands on Nico’s shoulders. 

“Nico.” 

Percy’s voice was wavering; Nico immediately brought his arms around Percy’s middle. Percy wrapped him up, pressing his cheek to the top of Nico’s head. 

“I’m okay,” Nico said, and Percy breathed out. 

“I know,” he said. 

They hadn’t been physically affectionate with one another, Nico realized, not since they’d arrived at camp. Nico carefully stepped back. Percy looked washed out and pale, even in the orange light of the oil lamps. 

“Who are you fighting?” Nico asked. 

Percy shook his head. “Exhibition. Gryphon.” 

“You don’t have to,” Nico said. Percy’s eyes looked dim and faraway, like his mind was somewhere else entirely. That could be dangerous. Nico suspected that Percy had decided to forego the multiple rounds of the main tournament because of some similar logic. 

Percy closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. His expression was solemn. 

“I need to go out there.” 

And it was true. As much as Percy’s heart had railed against Nico’s yearning for a real fight, Percy knew how he felt. There was this hunger, this need to know your own strength, to experience it so viscerally that you forgot what powerlessness felt like. Percy had tasted it last night, had drowned in it on the open field until he was consumed entirely. The only thing that clung to Percy like a shroud was the fact that he’d ever felt powerless at all. He wished he didn’t feel the need to fight. 

But this was his reality. So he put on his helmet and mounted up, guiding his horse into the center of the arena. The weather was perfect for a fight; mild temperature, blue sky, no clouds. The wind was still. Even the noise from the stands seemed to fade away. Percy turned his horse to face the great double doors in the far wall. He waited. 

Nico had helped him don his armor. Percy remembered the boy’s thin fingers at his shoulder. 

As the beast burst forth from the darkness, Percy exploded to life. 

That night, they lit the bonfire. It climbed up to the sky, a roiling mass of light and fury, until the heat was almost too much to bear. It cut through the slight chill of the Californian winter like the slice of a sword, like the teeth and claws of a monster. 

Nico found Percy leaning against the wall of the barracks, watching the fire. By its light Nico could see the thin scar snaking around Percy’s neck; a gift from the gryphon this morning. Nico knew it would be faded by tomorrow. He tucked himself against Percy’s side, and Percy wound an arm around him. 

“What is it?” Percy asked. 

Nico pressed his cheek against Percy’s chest, looked at nothing. 

“Call me _agoráki_ _?_ ” 

Percy’s palm came to rest on the back of Nico’s head, his fingers twining in Nico’s hair. 

“ _A goráki, _” Percy breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. this chapter is not historically or medically accurate.  
> doofus me from a month ago was like, “oh, i know, camp jupiter, how fun,” and now it’s just turned into this _very classically me_ overwrought angst-fest. honestly, i’m proud of myself for being just...always me. always, so obstinately me.


	20. Chapter 20

Percy was jolted awake when the wind was knocked out of him. 

He panicked, gasping for breath, but then Annabeth’s whispered voice reached his ears. 

“Teach me how to surf.” 

Percy groggily registered the Ancient Greek. “What?” 

“Shh - teach me how to surf,” Annabeth repeated. 

Percy scrambled desperately for his senses. He was in the guest barracks, at Camp Jupiter, in the middle of the night, and...a surfboard had been dropped across his chest. Annabeth… 

“I don’t know how to surf,” Percy responded. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Annabeth. “Come on.” 

“It’s like, what...sixty degrees out there? How cold is the water gonna be - oof.” 

Another weight had been dropped upon him. Percy wriggled an arm out from under the covers and felt around - it was a wetsuit. 

“Let’s go!” said Annabeth. She turned and began walking away. 

Percy groaned internally, but a wave of affection surged through him as well. He wrenched himself upright. 

It was hours before sunrise. Percy met Annabeth outside the barracks, surfboard under his arm and wetsuit over his shoulder, and they made their way to where Annabeth’s car was parked. Surfboard, wetsuits, towels, and water bottles were loaded in, and then they set out for the western coast. When they arrived at the beach, only the slightest hint of dawn had become visible. No one else was there. Percy and Annabeth quickly suited up against the cold and headed toward the water. 

Percy hadn’t been lying; he’d never surfed before. But he couldn’t deny the heady energy the ocean always gave him. He felt the curve of the waves in his spine, heard their thunder and roar echoed in his own heartbeats. He was simply another thrum in their rhythm. As the water seeped into his skin, Percy no longer felt cold, or tired, or adrift. He rose with the sea. 

Annabeth had waited for Percy in the shallows, treading water while he got his bearings, but now Percy paddled back toward her and guided her onto the board. He taught her how to pop up and ride the momentum, swimming beside her as she glided along. Soon they were both lost in the rocking waves, the sky over them growing pale lavender with the sunrise. 

When they were spent, they went back to the beach and sat in the sand, watching the ocean. Annabeth was a warm weight against Percy, solid and grounding. For the first time since he’d left New York, Percy felt at peace. 

“Thank you,” Percy said. 

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled. “Merry Christmas.” 

She was more perfect than he could fathom. Percy turned and traced her cheek with reverent fingers. Annabeth’s smile grew soft, fond. 

Percy tilted his head down and kissed her. 

Nico woke up before the sun rose. He carefully stood on the edge of his bunk and reached up, nudging Will’s shoulder. 

“Hm?” Will muttered. “Oh, hello. Is it time now?”

“Yeah,” said Nico. He surreptitiously scanned the room. Everyone else was asleep–

Percy’s bunk was empty. Nico stared at it in worry. Beside him, Will sat up. 

“What are you thinking?” Will whispered, evidently noticing Nico’s distractedness. 

“Where’s Percy?” Nico asked. 

“Dunno,” said Will. “Check your phone? Annabeth’s gone too - I bet they’re together.” 

Will was right about Annabeth; her bunk was vacant as well. So Nico hopped back down and retrieved his phone from the nightstand - sure enough, an unread text from Percy. 

_ Annabeth and I went to the beach. We should be back by midmorning - call me if you need anything; I’ll check my phone regularly  _

“He’s okay,” said Nico, as Will alighted beside him. 

“That’s good,” said Will. 

“Yeah,” said Nico. “It’ll make things easier too.” 

The two quickly dressed and crept out to the infirmary building, keeping out of sight of the guards patrolling the  _ Principia.  _ They reached the door and slipped inside; Will found the light switch and the space was revealed to them; a few cots and desks, medical tools on the walls. Will gathered up the needed implements and directed Nico to sit at one of the desks. Will laid the tools out on its surface, then pulled up another chair, sitting beside Nico. 

Will carefully maneuvered Nico so that the two were facing each other. Will gathered up Nico’s hand, enveloping it in both of his own. He fixed Nico with a somber look. 

“Are you sure about this?” Will asked. “Maybe Percy should be here…”

Nico shook his head. “I’ll be okay.” 

Will sighed, squeezing Nico’s hand gently. “This is gonna be...rough. I don’t even know if I can do it properly.” 

“Just do the best you can,” said Nico. “I’m sure.” 

Will lifted a hand to cradle Nico’s cheek. Nico leaned in, and they kissed. 

“Percy loves you no matter what,” Will murmured. “You know that, right?” 

“I know.” 

As promised, Percy and Annabeth reappeared around midmorning. Nico didn’t have much chance to interact with Percy; all the Greek campers were preparing to leave. They gathered their things and tidied up and packed, then went to the mess for lunch. Afterwards, they headed to the airport and took the flight back to New York. Sally was waiting for them. Once she dropped Nico and Percy back home, the two of them crashed immediately. 

The twenty-third was spent finishing the last of the holiday preparations, and then on Christmas Eve Percy and Nico went over to Paul and Sally’s for lunch. Nico was in for a surprise, however; Percy’s parents had gotten him gifts. 

“Open it,” Sally said easily, not minding Nico’s nervousness. Nico unwrapped the box and discovered a new pair of jeans and a soft sweater. 

He looked up at Sally and Paul. “Thank you,” he said. 

“Of course,” said Paul. 

From his parents, Percy received a check (“ _ Don’t  _ argue!” Sally said) and a couple of dress shirts. The two went home after that and Percy set Nico to making cookies. The kitchen soon became filled with the sweet smell of baked goods. Nico and Percy had quite a time trying to decorate the cookies; neither he nor Percy had a particularly delicate hand. But they tasted good, and that was what mattered. 

And then it was really Christmas Eve. They ended the evening with cups of hot chocolate, and then it was time for bed. 

Nico set his alarm a little early on Christmas Day. He woke up and lay still in bed, listening carefully for the sound of water running in Percy’s bathroom. Once he heard it, he quickly darted into the living room to place Jason’s gift under the tree. Nico went back into his room and got under the covers again. 

When Percy knocked on and opened his door a few minutes later, Nico reached out his arms. Percy came to sit on the edge of Nico’s bed and readily hugged him. Nico pressed his cheek to Percy’s shoulder. 

“Merry Christmas,” Percy said. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

“Do you wanna see what’s under the tree?” 

“Okay.” 

They went out to the living room. Earlier, Nico had been so preoccupied with getting back to his room before Percy came out that he hadn’t noticed the other wrapped boxes underneath the tree. He looked wonderingly at Percy. 

Percy only grinned. They sat on the floor beside the tree and Percy passed a box to Nico. 

“From Annabeth,” said Percy. 

“I didn’t get her anything,” Nico said anxiously, but Percy shook his head. 

“She kind of cheated,” Percy admitted. “Or, I kind of cheated - you’ll see. It’s okay.” 

So Nico unwrapped the gift and found a laptop. 

“It’s from New Rome,” said Percy. “It won’t attract monsters.” 

“This is...amazing,” Nico said. He wouldn’t have to scramble to finish his essays in the school’s computer lab anymore. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“We can call her after, if you want,” said Percy. 

“Okay.” 

“And this,” Percy said, handing Nico another box, “is from Jason. I’m guessing he had you smuggle that one for me?” he continued, nodding toward the box that Nico had snuck under the tree. 

“Yeah,” Nico half-laughed. He passed the present over. Percy pulled aside the wrappings and uncovered– 

“A bow,” Percy deadpanned. “I cannot believe it. I mention one time that I wished I was better at archery…” 

It was gorgeously made, able to be folded up compactly or unfolded into a full-sized weapon. Nico sensed Leo’s handiwork was to thank. Nico set to unwrapping his own gift, and found another piece by Leo, an intricate little instrument - Nico bit back a groan. 

“What’s that?” Percy asked

“A sextant,” said Nico. “It’s for navigating by the stars while sailing.” 

Jason really had been a menace this Christmas, hadn’t he? Nico wished he’d never told the boy he liked pirates. But he also felt extremely grateful. 

Percy sighed good-naturedly. “Jason will be thrilled to know his gifts did their job.” 

He fell silent again. Percy set down the bow and turned to the last wrapped package. He picked it up and presented it to Nico. 

“This one’s from me,” said Percy. “I hope you like it.” 

Nico accepted the box. He unwrapped it and lifted away the lid. Percy had given him a winter jacket, handsomer and more nicely made than anything Nico had ever owned. Nico held it up in wonder. 

“It’s perfect,” Nico said. He set it down again, felt the softness of the fabric. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” said Percy. “You’re welcome.” 

And now it was time for Nico to give Percy his gift. But there was nothing else under the tree. 

“I have something for you too,” Nico started. He began to re-fold the coat; he placed it carefully back into its box. “But...it’s a little...unusual.” 

“That’s fine,” Percy said. Nico could hear the question in his voice. “I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

Nico chewed his lip. But he moved toward Percy, cuddling close until the other gathered him into his lap. 

Nico looked down. Slowly, he drew back his shirt sleeve, revealing his forearm. 

He heard Percy’s breath catch. 

The skin of Nico’s forearm was irritated and scarred, as if someone had taken a blade to it. In fact, Will had done just that three days ago. The incisions hadn’t healed entirely; Nico had only just taken the bandages off this morning. But what wasn’t present anymore were the black marks that had formed Hades’s symbol on Nico’s arm. They were gone. 

Percy’s arm curled around Nico’s chest. His other arm slotted against Nico’s exposed one, their fingers intertwining. Percy gently tilted Nico’s arm, examining it. Nico could feel the tremor in the other’s fingers. 

“You didn’t have to,” Percy said. His voice was unsteady; Nico had never heard him sound like that before.

“I don’t belong to him,” Nico said. Not anymore. Not like he used to. 

“I–...I understand,” said Percy. He let out a shaky exhale. “Thank you.” 

Nico’s back was to Percy’s chest; he couldn’t see the other’s face. Nico lifted his free hand to touch Percy’s cheek, but Percy caught the hand before he could reach. Instead, Percy let go of Nico’s injured arm. 

Nico watched as Percy coaxed his own shed tears to Nico’s broken skin, soothing the scars away until no trace of them remained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** alcohol and underage drinking is present in this chapter. My assessment is that it’s mild, but just be aware. Please see the Author’s Note at the end if you’d prefer to read a summary of this chapter.

Nico still had wrestling practice over Christmas Break. He’d missed the first one because he was still traveling back from the solstice, but the Monday morning after Christmas found Nico trudging through the snow to Goode. He quickly warmed up as he practiced, though. 

Afterwards in the locker room, Nico took a soothing hot shower. He wished he could stay in the warmth forever; he dreaded having to go back outside with clammy wet hair. Percy had spoiled him, he realized; Nico spent almost no time with wet hair because of him. But it couldn’t be helped. Nico shut off the water and dressed. He had just finished pulling on his shirt when he was startled by a loud whirring noise from somewhere outside. 

Nico hurriedly exited the stall and found his teammates loitering near the sinks. They all seemed calm, but the whirring noise continued. Nico located the source of the sound - it was coming from some contraption that Sacha was holding, or rather, waving around his head. 

“–so vain,” Rameses was commenting, but Sacha scoffed at him. 

“I happen to be secure in my masculinity,” Sacha said. 

“I dunno; I think I’m with Rameses here,” said Devin. “You could just chop off your hair and be done with it.” 

“Just because you’ve given up on looking decent doesn’t mean that I have,” Sacha shot back lightly. He spotted Nico and shut off the instrument; their surroundings became quiet again. “Hey, do you want to borrow my hair dryer?” 

Nico’s confusion must have been apparent, because Sacha clucked his tongue and spoke again. “Come here.” 

“Come on, Nico’s not high maintenance,” Devin said. 

“He walks home from school,” Sacha said, as Nico approached. Sacha positioned him to stand in front of the mirrors. “You want him to go out in the cold–” 

But Nico couldn’t hear the rest of Sacha’s statement, because the other boy had turned on the device again, and the roaring drowned everything else out. Nico flinched at the sudden noise, but Sacha pressed a quick hand to his shoulder. Sacha pointed the hair dryer at Nico’s head; Nico could feel the hot air hitting his scalp. The force of it threw Nico’s hair in disarray; he decided he much preferred Percy’s method of calmly drawing the water out. 

Nico vaguely registered the others’ voices around him, but there was no hope of understanding anyone while the hair dryer was screaming in his ear. Sacha’s fingers roughly brushed through Nico’s hair as well, agitating it even more. Presently, though, Nico noticed Rameses looking at him, trying to say something. 

“What?” Nico asked. Rameses started to speak again. 

“–Year’s Eve, if you wanna come,” Nico caught, as Sacha turned the hair dryer off. 

“What?” Nico said again. 

“I said I’m inviting everyone over on New Year’s Eve if you want to come,” said Rameses. “My parents are out of town; we’ll have the whole house to ourselves. We can just hang out.” 

Nico considered. He wanted to ask Percy first. 

“Well, just think about it,” Rameses said, when Nico didn’t answer right away. “It’ll be fun, don’t worry.” 

“Yeah, fun like last year when you dropped Sacha’s phone into the garbage disposal?” Devin teased. 

“That wasn’t my fault! You were the one who–” 

Sacha had turned on the hair dryer again. Nico watched in dismay as his hair grew infinitely more frazzled. Why didn’t Sacha’s hair look like a disaster? 

“–electricity for the rest of the night,” Devin finished, as the roaring ceased again. 

“Don’t mind them,” Sacha said. “They’re idiots.” 

Sacha’s attack on Nico’s hair hadn’t given Nico much confidence in him either, though. Nico futilely raked his hair back into place. He was glad he had a beanie to stuff his head into. 

Nico got home to an empty apartment; Percy was at work. Nico fixed himself a late lunch and called Will. As usual, they chatted for far longer than Nico realized and he hung up only as Percy was arriving home. 

“Hey there,” Percy said, taking off his coat. “How was practice?” 

“Pretty good,” said Nico. “Coach Rami seemed to be in a good mood.” 

“That’s good,” said Percy. “Maybe Christmas loosened him up a little - oh, Nic, what happened to your hair?” 

“Huh?” Nico patted at it worriedly. Did it still look awful? “Sacha dried it.” 

“With a - with a hair dryer?” 

“Yeah,” Nico frowned, and Percy laughed affectionately. He moved to the sink and turned it on, retrieving some water and floating it over to where Nico was sitting at the table. Nico held still as Percy carefully ran the water through his hair, restoring Nico’s natural curls. 

“Thanks,” Nico said. 

“No problem,” said Percy. “I’m surprised you let him touch your hair.” 

“It was a mistake,” Nico groused, as Percy directed the excess water back into the sink. “I didn’t know he’d completely destroy it.” 

Percy grinned and tugged lightly on one of Nico’s curls. He moved away again, pulling out a pan and ingredients for stir fry. 

“Oh, there’s another thing,” Nico said. “Rameses invited everyone over for New Year’s Eve.” 

“Hm,” said Percy. “You thinking about going?” 

“Maybe,” said Nico. 

“Is this like a party?”

“I guess,” said Nico. “He said it’d be chill, but his parents are out of town.”

“ _Ah,_ ” said Percy. “Is there gonna be alcohol there?” 

“I dunno,” said Nico. Percy drew out a cutting board and began chopping vegetables. 

“Maybe you should find out,” he said. “If there _is_ gonna be alcohol...I don’t know, that’s a little dicey.” 

“I’ll ask,” said Nico. 

Later that night, Nico got into bed and got onto his phone. 

_about the party...is there gonna be alcohol there?_

It took a few moments, but finally Devin answered. 

_yes of course there’s gonna be alcohol there! how lame would it be to not have any alcohol at a new years eve party_

Nico wasn’t sure how to respond. But then another message from Devin appeared. 

_why do you ask? do your parents not want you to come or something?_

Nico typed back a response. 

_umm...kind of_

_listen, you don’t have to drink any if you don’t want to. no one’s gonna pressure you into that - we’re not jerks. ease up, man. come on, you almost never hang out with us_

That was true. Devin often invited Nico to things, but none of the rest of the team ever did - Nico was worried that no one else really cared if he came or not, so he usually turned Devin down. But Rameses had invited him this time. Maybe they actually wanted him there. 

_you sure everything will be fine?_

_yes, absolutely. we’re just gonna stay in, maybe try to spot some fireworks from the backyard at midnight. thats it. its just the wrestling team. youll be okay_

_...okay_

_okay! i can give you a ride as usual. i’ll pick you up around six, okay?_

A couple days later. New Year’s Eve. 

Devin was downstairs; Nico got the text. He stopped by Percy in the living room before he left. 

Devin’s here?” Percy asked, standing up. Nico nodded. “Okay. Stay safe, alright?” He kissed Nico on the cheek. “Call me if you need anything - I’ll probably be out later than you so don’t panic if I’m not home when you get here.” 

“Okay,” said Nico. 

He went down and met Devin. The drive out to the suburbs wasn’t too bad. A few other cars were already parked outside Rameses’s house when they arrived. 

Devin and Nico entered; most of the wrestling team was already congregated in the living room. 

“Hey!” Rameses called. “Nico actually came!” He popped up from his spot on the couch and went over to them. “Anything to drink? I heard you’re staying sober, Nico”-he led them to the kitchen and opened the fridge–”we have Coke, Sprite, uhh, milk...a single can of root beer? Huh…” 

“Uh...water’s fine,” Nico said. Rameses seemed even more hyper than normal. 

“Water!” said Rameses. He turned to the pantry and fished out a bottle. “ Do you want ice? No? I guess it’s cold out there...Devin? What are you drinking?” 

They went back to the living room. There wasn’t much space to sit; Devin found a spot on the floor and Nico perched on the armrest next to Rameses. The TV was on, showing the happenings at Times Square. 

“We could’ve gone in person,” someone commented. “Instead of watching it on TV - like we did for the Thanksgiving parade.” 

“It’s way too cold,” Sacha said. “November in the morning I can stand - New Year’s Eve in the dead of night? No thanks.” 

“And the crowd is so much worse,” said Devin. “I went one year - nearly lost my uncle forever.” 

“Maybe your uncle was tryna lose you,” someone laughed. 

As the night went on, Nico’s teammates got louder, more boisterous. Their energy moved faster than Nico could keep up with. Nico resorted to sticking to the corner, nibbling his pizza in silence. 

At some point in the night, Devin came up to him. 

“You having fun?” Devin asked. His eyes were unfocused, his speech was slightly slurred. 

“I - yeah,” Nico lied. 

“Are you sure?” Devin said. His face fell so rapidly that it startled Nico. “You’re not having fun. Ohh, you’re not having fun and I’m the one who brought you here and you’re miserable... “ 

“No, no I’m fine!” Nico hastened to say, but Devin was distraught. 

“I’m so sorry!” Devin said. “I shouldn’t have made you come! You could’ve stayed at home, you wouldn’t’ve had to deal with us–”

“Devin, stop bothering Nico!” Sacha snapped. Nico turned to him; the other boy came toward them, grabbing Devin’s arm and bodily wrenching him upward. “Come on!” 

And Nico was left alone again. 

“I hear fireworks!” someone yelled. 

Everyone seemed to move at once; they scrambled up and out the back door. Nico stayed pressed to the wall, but Rameses noticed him and grabbed hold of his wrist, tugging at it. 

“Fireworks, Nico! You like fireworks!” 

Nico didn’t think he really had an opinion on fireworks. But he allowed Rameses to pull him outside. 

It was cold. Nico hadn’t gotten a chance to put on his jacket again. Around him, the other boys were still chattering and yelling loudly. Someone let out a noise of excitement; Nico looked up and just caught sight of a bright red burst in the distance. 

“See?” Rameses said beside him. He was still holding Nico’s wrist. 

“Yeah,” Nico said awkwardly. 

“There’s more, look!” 

Nico obliged Rameses. He was starting to shiver, though. He hoped they wouldn’t be out here too long. But no one else seemed like they minded the temperature. 

“Are you cold?” Rameses asked. “That’s why you drink alcohol - it makes you all warm inside.” 

“He said he didn’t want to drink!” Devin retorted immediately from somewhere to Nico’s right. 

“I know, I know! I’m just saying.” 

Eventually they went back inside. On the TV, the ball was just beginning to drop. Nico listened as his teammates joined in on the countdown. 

The new year had arrived. It was past midnight. The others seemed as wired as ever. 

Nico found Devin sitting at the foot of the stairs, looking a little groggy. 

“Devin?” Nico asked. 

“Oh - hey, Nico. What’s up?”

“Um…when are we going home?” 

“Not going home,” said Devin. 

Nico’s anxiety spiked. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean we’re going home tomorrow. Later today? Whatever. I can’t drive; I’m way too drunk.” 

Nico’s panic increased. He’d told Percy he’d be back after midnight. That’s what Devin had implied to him. If Nico called Percy now and told him plans had changed, Percy would want to know why. Nico couldn’t lie to Percy - that would be so much worse than conveniently refraining from mentioning that there would, in fact, be alcohol at this party. 

Suddenly, Nico realized he didn’t know anyone here. The alcohol had turned all of his teammates into strangers. He was alone. 

He wanted...he wanted Percy…

Nico left Devin. He went down the hall, into the bathroom, and locked himself in. 

Percy answered after the second ring. 

“What is it?” 

“I can’t get home,” Nico said. His voice was shaking. “Everyone’s too drunk to drive.” 

“I’m coming,” Percy said immediately. And then he hung up. 

Nico was half an hour away from home. He waited for Percy in a state of agony. Around him, the others carried on, unconcerned. 

When Nico caught sight of Percy’s car through the window, he quickly hurried outside. Percy stopped the car, and Nico got in. 

They didn’t say anything during the drive home. 

Nico didn’t dare look at Percy. He kept his head down. His hands twisted in his lap. 

They arrived home. Nico followed Percy up to their apartment. When they got inside, Percy began taking off his jacket, and Nico moved to do the same. But as his fingers contacted the buttons, everything came crashing down upon him - the gloves covering Nico’s hands were the ones that Percy had given up for him, the jacket was Percy’s Christmas gift to him–

Nico couldn’t stop the sob rising up in his throat. 

“Nico.” 

Percy turned; Nico cowered back, his head shaking involuntarily. 

“No, hey, easy…” Percy murmured. 

Percy’s hands were on his, slipping off the gloves and tucking them into Nico’s coat pocket. Percy undid the buttons on Nico’s coat, slid it off, removed Nico’s beanie as well. He knelt down and untied Nico’s shoes, then slipped them off one by one. 

Nico couldn’t breathe–

“Shh, sweetheart, shh, shh…” 

Percy’s hands were under his armpits; he was lifting Nico up. Percy brought them over to the sofa, sitting down and cradling Nico in his arms. Nico trembled violently. 

“Nico - hey, shh, you need to calm down for me, okay? Deep breath...” 

Nico willed his body to follow Percy’s instruction. Eventually, he got enough control of himself that he stopped trembling. Percy sat him upright. 

“Nico,” Percy said again. 

Nico gazed into Percy’s face. Percy looked troubled, lost...Nico had put that expression there. His throat began to seize up again. 

“No - hey, come on.” 

“I’m sorry,” Nico choked out. 

Nico was still crying. He felt so, so terrible...after everything Percy had done, after he’d shown Nico over and over again how much he loved him…

“I’m not mad at you,” said Percy. 

Nico’s breath hitched. “You’re...not?” 

“No,” Percy reiterated. “But I do want to talk about this,” he said, fixing Nico with a somber gaze. 

Nico took in a shaky breath. “Okay.” 

Percy paused, regarding Nico for a moment. His arms were still looped around Nico. 

“Did you know there would be alcohol at the party before you went?” Percy asked. 

Nico nodded, terribly ashamed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because–” Nico’s voice wavered. “Because I thought you wouldn’t let me go. I didn’t want to disappoint Devin...and Rameses…” 

“Do you know why I didn’t want you to go to a party with alcohol?” Percy asked. 

“Because I’m too young,” Nico said. 

“No,” said Percy. Nico looked up, surprised. 

Percy’s eyes were soft. He reached up a hand to brush back Nico’s bangs. 

“The first time I went to a party with alcohol, I was fifteen,” said Percy. “I’d be kind of a hypocrite if your age was the only reason I didn’t want you to go. But when I was fifteen, I’d been going to school in the US for years. I was familiar with what mortal kids were like, how they acted. I was also already familiar with alcohol; I had some idea of how it could affect people. And the party I went to was in the city, where I’d lived all my life; I knew I could get myself home if I didn’t feel comfortable. The point is, I knew what I was getting into. 

“Nico, if you’d really wanted to go to this party, we could’ve talked about it. I’m not...I don’t think I’m in a position to outright forbid you to do things. You know? But I’d rather have a conversation with you than find out later you had your own ideas and then worry that you’d misjudged something. I just don’t want you to be scared. If you’d told me what you knew, we could’ve figured something out.” 

Nico had really fucked up. Percy hadn’t deserved any of this...Nico had been so awful to him. His eyes were watering again. 

“Do you understand?” Percy asked. His voice was as calm as ever, not a trace of anger within it. 

“Yes,” Nico answered readily. 

“Do you promise to talk to me if you disagree with me about something?” Percy went on. 

“Yes.” A few tears slipped from Nico’s eyes; Percy wiped them away. 

“And I’m sorry too,” said Percy. “I should have been more clear about why I was concerned about the alcohol.” 

Nico nodded weakly. Percy squeezed his arms comfortingly. 

Nico breathed in shakily. “What...what are you gonna do?” 

“Do?” Percy asked. “What do you mean?” 

“Aren’t I in trouble?” Nico asked. “Aren’t you gonna...do–” 

“Gods, Nico,” Percy said suddenly. He brought Nico close to him again. Now Nico could feel the tremors in Percy’s body. “I don’t think I’m ready for that...I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for that. No, Nico, I’m not gonna do anything to you. Please don’t ask me to.” 

Nico shook his head helplessly. Percy pressed the gentlest of kisses to his forehead. Nico breathed in. 

“Are you okay?” Percy asked softly. 

“Yeah,” said Nico. 

“Did anything happen? At the party, that you didn’t like?” 

“No,” said Nico, “no, I just...I wanted you.” 

“Alright,” said Percy. “I’m here.” 

Nico sank into Percy’s warmth. He felt exhausted. Above him, Percy carded gentle fingers through his hair.

“Hey, _agoraki,_ ” Percy said finally. “It’s really late. Time for bed, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah,” Nico murmured. He let the endearment wash over him. 

“Okay. Let’s get ready for bed, then.” 

Nico and Percy met in Nico’s room. 

“I love you,” said Percy. He sat at the edge of Nico’s bed. Nico reached for him, Percy leaned down and kissed Nico’s temple. 

“I love you too,” said Nico. “I’m sorry,” he said again. 

“I forgive you,” said Percy. “Everything’s okay. Sleep now.” 

“Will you...can you…” Nico felt terribly guilty asking Percy for something, after everything he’d done. But he went on. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please?” 

“Yes,” said Percy. “I’m right here. I’m not leaving you.” 

That was all Nico needed. He closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sacha’s hair isn’t curly, nico darling  
>  **Chapter Summary:** Nico goes to wrestling practice over winter break. Some cute stuff about Sacha ruining Nico’s hair with a hair dryer. Rameses invites Nico to his New Year’s Eve party. Nico talks to Percy about it and Percy expresses concern about the possibility of alcohol being present, but Nico doesn’t know if there will be any. Also some cute stuff about Percy fixing the hair disaster that Sacha created.  
> Nico texts Devin, asking him if there will be alcohol, and Devin says yes, but convinces Nico that he should come anyway - he doesn’t have to drink any. So Nico goes to the party (Nico does not explicitly confirm or deny to Percy that there will be alcohol, and Percy presumes that there isn’t) and doesn’t drink, but doesn’t have a very good time. Later on in the night, Devin tells Nico that he can’t drive Nico back because he’s too drunk to drive. This is a problem because Nico told Percy he’d be home by now. But Nico becomes overwhelmed by his circumstances and calls Percy.  
> Percy picks him up and Nico thinks he’s mad and has a bit of a breakdown once they get home, but Percy soothes him and they clear things up. Percy’s concern wasn’t really about the alcohol; it was more about Nico becoming too overwhelmed in an unfamiliar situation. Nico also brings up the possibility of discipline and Percy expresses immediate vehement discomfort at the idea. They make up and all is well.


	22. Chapter 22

The next few weeks of January found Nico returning to school and Percy to work. Percy never did give an explanation to his coworkers as to why he’d left their New Year’s Eve party early, but none of them questioned him any further than they had on that night. Percy wasn’t sure if he really cared to keep Nico a secret or not; he wasn’t ashamed of Nico, but perhaps Nico wouldn’t want Percy’s coworkers to know...Percy suspected that Nico hadn’t told his friends about him. 

When Percy got home from work that afternoon, Nico was in his room deep in homework. Percy knocked on the doorframe as usual. 

“Hey,” said Percy. “I think I’m going to take a nap; there’s leftover chili in the fridge if you want to have dinner.” 

“Okay,” said Nico, and Percy moved to his own room. He quickly changed out of his work clothes and into sweats and laid down on the bed. He felt a little groggy; he was probably coming down with something but perhaps he could sleep it off. 

He closed his eyes. 

Percy was woken up by Nico lightly knocking on his door. 

Percy sat up. “ Come in.” 

Nico pushed open the door, and Percy turned to face him. The boy looked a little apprehensive. 

“I think I’m sick,” said Nico. 

Percy frowned sympathetically. “You too?” 

He reached out for Nico and the boy approached; Percy pressed the back of his hand to Nico’s neck and felt the telltale warmth. Nico was sniffling, and his eyes were a little unfocused. 

“We must’ve gotten something from work and school on the same day,” said Percy. “What luck. I don’t think we have any acetaminophen…” 

“...What?” 

Percy smiled and stood up. “Don’t worry. I have to run to the corner store. Have you had dinner?”

Nico shook his head. “Should I come with you?” he asked. 

“No, that’s okay,” said Percy, crossing to his closet to get real clothes. “If you want you can brew some tea, though. Have your dinner. I’ll be back in half an hour, tops.” 

Nico exited his room, and Percy quickly got dressed. He grabbed his jacket by the front door and headed out. 

As was usual with winter, darkness had already set in hours ago. The convenience store was only a block away. Percy passed a few people on his route. He reached the store and located the needed meds (did Nico swallow pills? Percy got some liquid medicine as well), paid, and started for home. 

In the five minutes that Percy had spent in the store, the streets had nearly emptied. Percy turned the corner and found the sidewalk deserted. Percy kept walking, but he quieted his footsteps as much as possible. He moved the shopping bag to his off hand and reached into his pocket. 

He listened hard. 

_There–_

Percy whirled around, water already turning to barbs of ice around him, Riptide uncapped in his hand. The hellhound dodged once, then charged, bearing down upon him, but in an instant it was over - the golden dust dissolved into the puddles on the sidewalk. 

Percy wrenched himself into a sitting position. He’d dived beneath the hellhound, killing it from below. He was soaked in water. His breaths were harsh in his throat. He sat still for a moment, trying to regain his bearings. Percy spotted Riptide’s cap near his left hand, and reached out to collect it. 

He was just recapping his sword when his attention was caught by a voice. 

“Percy?” 

Percy’s head jerked up; someone was coming. Percy swallowed weakly, but he had no choice but to confront the other boy. 

“Allen.” 

“Holy shit, what happened?” Allen, his teammate from the swim team all those months ago, sank to his knees beside Percy. “Are you okay?” 

“I…” Percy clenched his eyes shut for a moment, trying to stave off the oncoming headache. A sickness, a hellhound, a mortal…

“I’m fine,” Percy said, knowing Allen wouldn’t be convinced in the slightest. 

“Percy,” Allen said severely. Percy could just make out Allen’s concerned expression by the streetlights. It was just like before, all those shared practices, the earnest conversations...Percy couldn’t do this right now. 

“ _What happened?_ ” Allen asked again, but Percy shook his head. 

Allen cursed under his breath. “Okay. What should I do? What do you need? Are you hurt?” 

“Not hurt,” said Percy. He carefully steadied his legs and moved to stand; Allen immediately gripped his arms and braced him. Percy stood straight and shook out his shoulders, swiped the bangs out of his eyes. “I’m sick. I went to get some medicine, but…” 

Percy didn’t finish the thought - Allen could piece together whatever he wanted. Percy vaguely noted that he was still soaked, but it wasn’t as if he could dry himself off with Allen looking right at him. Allen still hovered by him, too close. 

“Why are you all the way out here?” Allen asked. “Wasn’t there that corner store right by your apartment?” 

“I moved out,” said Percy. “I live up the street.” 

“Alright,” said Allen. He took Percy’s arm again. “Let’s go.” 

“No - Allen–” 

“I’m walking you home,” said Allen sharply. “If you think I’m just letting you go after you fucking collapsed in the middle of the street then you’re a lot dumber than I thought.” 

Percy sighed, bending down to retrieve the dropped shopping bag. It was slightly damp, but looked otherwise okay. Allen kept hold of his arm. Percy oriented them along the street. 

“It’s this way.” 

Percy let Allen walk with him arm-in-arm. He pulled out his phone, checking the time. Not thirty minutes yet. Good. 

They arrived at the apartment’s entrance. Percy gently disengaged from Allen. 

“I’ll be okay from here,” Percy said. “Thanks.” 

“I should make sure you get into your unit,” Allen argued, but Percy shook his head. 

“I can’t let you up,” he said, and he knew that Allen gathered by his tone that this was something Percy wouldn’t be convinced out of. “I’ll be okay.” 

There was a single light by the door; by its glow Percy could see Allen’s face. He was just as Percy remembered him, kind eyes, thin brows, set jaw. Percy felt suddenly guilty for worrying him. 

“Text me when you get upstairs?” Allen said. 

“I will,” said Percy. 

“Okay,” said Allen. “Take care of yourself.” 

“I promise.”

Oddly, Allen seemed like he believed him. The other boy nodded. 

“I’ll see you around, okay?” said Allen. 

“Okay,” Percy said. “Thanks again.” 

“Of course.” 

The other boy turned and headed back down the street. Percy waited until his back became shrouded in darkness again, then turned and let himself in. 

It was strange, Nico thought. How Percy’s hand at his neck had felt so...normal. Expected, even. 

The water had finished boiling; Nico added the teabags to the kettle and let them steep. There were some things that Nico still couldn’t quite believe, like Percy’s kisses on his forehead, or being called _agor áki._ But some things Nico didn’t even think twice about anymore - coming into Percy’s room to lean against him while he talked on the phone with Annabeth or his mom, taking Percy’s hand whenever they were out somewhere, getting playfully nipped if his limbs strayed too close to Percy’s face when they were cuddling. Even the fact that Nico had felt sick and immediately gone to Percy was a striking indication of how much Nico had settled into this reality. 

Nico sat down to eat his dinner. Percy would be home any minute now. 

And sure enough, the front door clicked open. Percy looked a little disheveled. 

“Did something happen?” Nico said worriedly, standing up and going to him. 

Percy unwound his scarf from his neck. “I got attacked by a hellhound,” he said ruefully. “I’m okay!” he added, as Nico’s hands fluttered over him. 

Percy had been terrified, that night he’d gotten the call from Nico. The fear in the boy’s voice had wrapped around Percy’s brain like razor wire, choking it in a way Percy had never felt before. The binds only fell away with Nico’s whispered admission: I wanted you. 

The hellhound was a different kind of terror, a sleeping one, a shadow. It was chased away by the simple light of Percy’s kitchen, the warmth of tea, Nico’s slightly labored breaths against his arm. They were curled up together on the sofa. Percy had successfully coaxed Nico into swallowing a pill, kept a palm against the boy’s throat as he took in the unfamiliar sensation. Nico was quiet now. 

It didn’t matter, really, the sort of person Percy used to be. Or rather, he hadn’t changed. He could just see himself better now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Nico didn’t like his birthdays. 

A few weeks before the end of January, Percy had asked him what he wanted to do to celebrate. Nico was afraid to answer. 

Percy seemed to pick up on his mood. They were in Percy’s room, folding laundry on his bed. It was evening. Percy paused in folding a pair of pants and looked at Nico. 

“Whatever it is, you can say it,” said Percy. 

Nico breathed out, slow and quiet. “I want to be alone.” 

He vaguely registered Percy gently tugging the sweater out of Nico’s hands. He’d finished folding it; he hadn’t even noticed. 

“Okay,” said Percy. “You can do that.” 

Nico’s birthday fell on a Wednesday. Percy let him skip school. Nico set out in the morning and walked north. It was bitterly cold, and snowing. He reached the ribbon of the East River and followed it as it curved up around Manhattan. Nearly no one else was out in this weather. 

Nico felt the soft crush of snow under his feet, let it settle onto his scarf and beanie. He paused to watch it sink into the river below, the sound of it mixing in with the noise of the city. He stood for a while, letting the cargo ships pass him by. He had stood at the edge of the water like this countless times before, many years ago, but his current surroundings were so wholly different from what he used to know. 

After a few hours the snow started to pick up. Nico made his way back through a foggy realm. He was starting to feel the cold now; it stung his cheeks and seeped into his skin. When he arrived home, Percy was there. 

“Oh, thank goodness,” Percy said, rounding the corner from the hall. “I was just about to call you; they’re saying a snowstorm’s gonna hit–” 

The lights cut out. Nico froze in taking off his coat, but Percy’s voice traveled to him in the darkness. 

“You came home just in time,” said Percy. “They sent me home from work; school got cancelled…” 

Nico finished undressing. He heard Percy shuffle around further away, and then light met his eyes - candles, being set out on the kitchen counters and the coffee table. 

“I’m sorry you had to come home,” Percy said. Nico searched him out by the candlelight; he was standing in the living room. Nico went to him, and Percy enveloped him in his arms. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” 

“I don’t mind coming home,” said Nico. “I was getting cold anyway.” 

“Do you still want to be alone?” 

“I think so.” 

“Okay,” said Percy. “Where do you want me to be?” 

Nico shrugged. “I think I’ll just go to my room.” 

“Wanna take a candle with you?” 

“Okay.” 

Nico took one of the little illuminated jars from the kitchen and brought it to his room. He set it on his desk, and its light caught something on Nico’s windowsill. 

It was a planter. It hadn’t been there before. Sprouting from the soil were a bunch of flowers, with deep green leaves and starry white faces. They were in bloom, even in the dead of winter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plant is hellebore niger :):):):)  
> a short chapter this time - sometimes i just don't have much to say


	24. Chapter 24

February brought with it both very good and very bad things. The good was that Will had invited Nico to spend the evening of Valentine’s Day with him, and Percy had agreed to give Nico a ride. The bad found Percy and Nico sitting back-to-back on Percy’s bed, Percy speaking very gently and Nico desperately wishing for a swift death that never came. Was getting The Talk from Percy better or worse than Tartarus? Nico couldn’t tell. Nico also couldn’t imagine being able to look anyone in the eye ever again… 

But getting out of the car, seeing Will at the top of Half-Blood Hill, knowing he was there specifically for Nico... gods. Nico felt like he was floating. 

“Heya,” said Will, when Nico approached. In the early evening light Will looked lovely, all glowing and soft. Will reached out a hand, and Nico took it. 

Percy parked the car along the road and made his way up to the Big House. Chiron was already waiting for him on the porch. 

“Why don’t we take a walk around the strawberry fields?” Chiron said. 

So they headed further inland, past the forge and toward the neat rows of bushes blanketing the field. Chiron led them left along the perimeter. The late winter sun hung low in the sky, bathing the dryads that flitted about in gold. 

“Jason says things are going well,” said Chiron. 

“Does he?”

“He makes a point to tell me nearly every week.” 

Percy shook his head at himself. Jason. 

“Is it so?” Chiron asked. 

“I think so,” said Percy. “It feels...natural. Sometimes I kind of catch myself, wonder how long I’ve been doing this. It feels like forever.” 

“And how are you doing?” Chiron asked. 

“Good,” said Percy. He was sure of that. “Calmer than I’ve felt in a long time, I think. I still worry sometimes, but now it’s over normal things, regular-life things.” 

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” said Percy. They had reached the other end of the field; the sun was behind them. In the distance, the Big House stood against a purple sky. 

“Concerning our conversation last summer,” Chiron said. “Do you still hold the same desires?” 

“I do,” said Percy. 

He waited for Chiron to comment, but the centaur didn’t. Instead, he continued walking along their path. 

“Jason undoubtedly knows you are here,” Chiron said in a lighter tone. They had reached the Big House again. “He’ll be wanting to see you. But before you go…” 

Chiron ducked inside. Percy was left standing on the porch. But in a moment Chiron had reappeared, bearing an envelope. 

“These are the resources I would have spent on Nico had he stayed at camp this year,” Chiron said. “I trust you understand my implication in passing it on to you.” 

Percy accepted the envelope. “Thank you.” 

Chiron nodded. “Go on, my child.” 

The implication. Perhaps Percy had a chance after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters are LONG i swear   
> the two halves of my brain are having a fight. the nico half says sex ed is mortifyingly embarrassing. the percy half says sex ed is important for physical and mental health and safety, _and also good parenting._ please someone kill me?   
> a strange thing i noticed - percy...won’t talk to chiron about nico anymore. which is why it feels like their conversation is just percy talking about himself. percy’s already moved on to “nico is more my child than chiron’s so it’s none of his business how nico is doing”...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** The slightest mention of violence and suicide, but if you’d like a chapter summary, please see the author’s note at the end of the chapter.

On Friday night, Nico got home from school and started his homework at the kitchen table.

When Percy returned from work, Nico immediately got up and went to hug him.

“Hello,” said Percy, slight confusion coloring his voice. “What’s up?”

Nico shrugged vaguely. Percy squeezed him back.

If Nico hovered a little closer to Percy than usual that evening, the other didn’t comment on it. Nico brought his homework into Percy’s room and worked on it while Percy talked to Annabeth. The two had dinner and Nico took a shower, and afterwards Nico came back to Percy’s room. Percy was in bed. Nico climbed in and cuddled into Percy, and the other laughed softly and wrapped an arm around him.

“What’s this?” Percy asked, but Nico only huffed under his breath. He pressed impossibly closer to Percy, and Percy hooked his chin over Nico’s head.

Nico closed his eyes and breathed in. The first wrestling tournament of the season was on Sunday. The team would be traveling out of town for the event, which meant it would be an overnight trip. Nico would be separated from Percy for the first time since he moved in with him. Percy would be hours away.

“Nico,” Percy said patiently, if a little amused. “You can’t sleep here.”

“Why not?” Nico asked, his voice small.

“You gotta sleep in your own bed, _agoráki._ I won’t be there with you tomorrow. You need to be able to be on your own.”

Nico made a little upset noise. Percy’s arms folded over Nico’s back.

“You’ll be alright,” Percy said kindly. “It’s just for one night. It’s supposed to be fun! You’ll be there with your friends; you can annoy Coach Rami ‘til his head explodes…”

In all honesty, Nico didn’t understand why he was having such a bad reaction to the idea of being away from home. He’d spent countless nights alone before, under much worse circumstances.

Percy finally pulled away from Nico. He got out of bed and stood, looking down at him.

“Come on, _agápi._ Up.”

In response, Nico reached his arms out to Percy. Percy sighed heavily, but there was a laugh laced within it as well. Percy bent down and scooped Nico up, carrying him to his room.

Nico tucked his head down. He felt a little stupid for being so clingy. But if Percy’s tender kiss to the side of his head was anything to go by, the other was feeling the impending separation as well.

They entered Nico’s room, and Percy laid Nico down. Nico wriggled under the covers and exhaled softly as bunny was laid against his cheek.

“I love you,” Percy said, kneeling beside Nico’s bed. Nico shifted to his side to face him, and Percy’s hand began carding through his hair. “Go to sleep now.”

Nico was lulled to unconsciousness.

Nico woke up too early the next morning, He’d slept fitfully, having repeatedly woken up throughout the night. He thought he’d heard Percy’s footsteps in the hallway once, but he couldn’t be sure.

The morning was spent on breakfast and making sure Nico had everything he needed. All too soon, though, it was time to go.

Percy drove Nico to Goode. They found a spot in the parking lot and waited in the car. Out of the window, Nico could see the bus that would be taking them to the tournament, but it seemed like Coach and the rest of the team hadn’t arrived yet.

“Nic _?_ ” Percy asked gently. “You okay?”

“Mm,” said Nico noncommittally. He looked down at his feet, where his overnight bag was resting on the floor.

“You can call me whenever you want,” Percy said. “Doesn’t matter why. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Nico felt a hand squeezing his shoulder. He reached up to capture it; he twisted his fingers with Percy’s. Nico dropped his hands to his knee, still holding Percy’s hand. Percy let him be.

“It’s nearly ten o’clock,” Percy said eventually.

Nico looked up; he could see Coach Rami and most of the wrestling team loitering just outside the bus. Nico’s fingers twitched involuntarily, and Percy’s thumb stroked the back of his hand in response. Percy carefully drew his hand back.

“Go on,” he said.

Nico really, really didn’t want to–

Percy regarded him for a moment. Then he was taking his own hoodie and drawing it up and over his head. He pressed it into Nico’s hands.

Nico gripped the hoodie. _AHS Swim Team._ Annabeth had given it to Percy as a joke; Percy had never gone to any AHS and she knew his teammates would get a kick out of giving him a hard time about supporting a “rival” swim team. Nico saw Percy in it all the time.

“Go,” Percy said again.

Nico sat frozen for a moment, but then he grabbed his bag and willed himself out of the car. He headed over to the group; Devin, Sacha, the others were already there.

“Di Angelo,” said Coach Rami, glancing down at his clipboard. “That’s nearly everyone…”

Nico looked back. Percy’s car was still parked. Nico could just make out Percy’s face through the window. He felt Devin shift slightly beside him.

Nico realized he was clutching Percy’s hoodie to his chest like a stuffed toy. He shook himself out of his daze, embarrassed, and forced his arms to drop by his sides, holding the hoodie in one hand. Nico wished Devin would say something; he’d appreciate some distraction from the other boy right now, but Devin seemed to have caught his mood and was silent as well.

“Alright, that’s everyone,” Coach Rami said, as the last of the team approached. “Everyone have their things? Okay, on the bus, hurry up...”

They filed onto the bus. Devin nudged Nico into a window seat; Nico was too zoned out to question it. He sat down, and Devin slid in beside him. Percy’s car was on the other side of the bus; Nico couldn’t see it through the window.

Soon enough everyone had taken their seats. Coach Rami boarded last, going up and down the aisle and counting heads. He took the seat behind the driver and stood to face all of them.

“Don’t even think about causing trouble! Stay seated at all times,” he said sternly. “We’ll make a stop in a couple of hours for gas and lunch…”

The bus began to move. It turned to exit the parking lot, and Nico craned his head to try to catch a glimpse of Percy’s car, but it never came into view. Then they were on the road.

Nico slumped back, willfully ignoring the uneasiness in his stomach. There was nothing to do about it now. Devin again shifted beside him.

Nico flinched in surprise; he’d been leaning against the other boy and hadn’t realized. But Devin simply slid his arm back against Nico’s and continued talking to Rameses across the aisle. Nico sighed and settled in. It was going to be a long ride.

It was a gorgeous day in early spring. Once they left the city, the rich blue sky and puffy clouds were revealed to them, and jewel-green trees passed them along the road. The sunlight seeped through the windows and into Nico’s clothes, making him warm. Eventually he found himself relaxing, taking in Devin’s calm and the passing landscape.

He did start feeling a little cooped up after an hour or so, but the bus soon stopped at a rest stop for lunch. They filtered out, buying sandwiches inside the building and finding seats at the picnic tables around the back. It had been a long time since Nico had been out of the city. The clear air and smell of sun were intoxicating. Nico quickly finished his sandwich and got up to throw his trash away. There was a road running behind the picnic area; Nico crossed it to the fence at the other side. He leaned against the wood, watching the horses graze in the distant field.

Devin came up to stand beside him.

“Hey there, Boy Scout.”

Nico tried not to mind how curiously Devin was looking at him. Nico had traded his normal black zip-up for Percy’s blue pullover; the hoodie was decidedly too big for him and he was swimming in it a little. Nico stuck his hands into the pocket and continued gazing out across the field.

“Hey!”

They both turned; Sacha was waving at them from across the road.

“It’s time to leave! Come on you guys, keep up!”

They boarded the bus and headed out again. After a few more hours of driving, they reached the school where the tournament would be held, and everyone went through the process of registration, physicals, and weigh-ins. By the time they had all been processed, it was already early evening. They took the bus to the hotel, and Coach Rami distributed them to their designated rooms.

“Which bed do you want?” Devin asked. They were in their little room. Somewhere along the line, it had become an unspoken rule that if the wrestling team ever did anything, Devin and Nico were always put together. It was a little strange, Nico thought. Devin did have friends on the team in his own grade.

“Either bed is fine,” Nico said, and Devin chose the one by the window.

Again, everyone met in the lobby to grab dinner at the diner across the street. Afterwards, the whole team congregated in Sacha and Rameses’s room to watch a movie. The others found spots on the beds or on the floor. Nico leaned against Sacha’s headboard.

The team let out some wolf-whistles as a scantily-clad woman appeared on the screen. Nico tried not to grimace. He felt Devin’s head land on his shoulder. The other glanced up at Nico, a teasing look in his eye. So he’d noticed Nico’s reaction. Nico frowned and looked away.

Nico did jerk in alarm when a man was stabbed to death with a sword. Everyone else in the room seemed unaffected, though. But Nico couldn’t help a shaky hand flying to his mouth when the woman from before stabbed _herself_ with a sword.

“Aw, Nico.” Devin’s hand went to Nico’s chest, patting it gently. “It’s just a movie.”

Nico breathed out unsteadily, trying to still his nerves.

The rest of the movie had its fair share of scares, but soon enough the audacity of the story overtook any legitimate terror Nico might have felt. It also helped that Nico knew that the real dead were nothing like how the movie portrayed them. By the time the film ended, it was nearly midnight. The team had to be up early tomorrow for the tournament, so everyone dispersed to their own rooms.

When Nico got out of his shower, Devin was already in bed. Nico moved carefully around the darkened room, gathering up Percy’s hoodie again. He climbed into bed with it and closed his eyes, settling in to sleep.

_Nico arrived home from school. It was Thursday, he’d just had wrestling practice, it was late. Nico opened the door to his apartment and was met with silence._

_Where was Percy?_

_Nico immediately went to Percy’s room. The door was open. Nico stepped inside._

_No one was there._

_“Percy?”_

_He moved through the rest of the apartment in a haze. Still there was no noise. Percy was nowhere to be found. Nico stood in the living room, unsure of what to do._

_The scene around him changed. He was standing on a bridge overlooking the Canal Grande. It was midday; the sunlight sparkled on the water, and little blackbirds perched on the bridge’s railing above Nico’s head. His mother held his hand._

_“Isn’t it lovely, tesoro?”_

_Bianca giggled on his mother’s other side. “Look at the gondolas!”_

_“I need you to wait here, tesoro,” his mother said to him. “Can you do that for me?”_

_Before Nico could answer, his mother had turned away. Nico just caught a glimpse of her and Bianca’s retreating backs at the foot of the bridge; then they had melded into the sea of people on the street below. Nico tried to chase after them, but his feet seemed to be glued to the pavement. Finally, finally, he wrenched himself into motion; he could just see the back of his mother’s head in the crowd. She turned a corner, and Nico rushed to follow her, but when he entered the alleyway it was empty._

_“Mamma?”_

_He turned around; he was surrounded by alleys. He didn’t know which way to go._

_“Mamma! Mamma!”_

_Where was she? Nico ran down one street, then another, and another…_

_“Mamma! Mam–”_

“–ma!”

Nico’s entire body shuddered violently. His eyes snapped open, to be met with darkness.

Nico lay still, frozen in fear. What was happening? Where was he?

Slowly, very slowly, the sound of Devin’s soft snores reached Nico’s ears. He was in a hotel. He was miles and miles away from home–

Nico got out of bed, scrambling for his phone on the nightstand. He went into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light, and sank to the floor. His fingers trembled as he worked his phone. Nico held it to his ear.

One ring…

Two rings…

“Nico?”

Nico tried to breathe in, but his inhale kept catching. He let out a low, broken keen.

“ _Agapité mou agoráki,_ ” Percy said immediately. His voice was sweet, soft. “ _Eímai edó. Eísai entáxei. Naí? Agapó se._ ”

A trembling noise was all Nico could manage.

“ _Páei káti stravá? Mílisé mou._ ”

Nico worked to speak. “Percy…”

“ _Naí, eímai edó. Ti tréchei?_ ”

“ _Thélo na páo spíti._ ” I want to go home.. _._

“ _O agoráki. Ola tha páne kalá._ You’re okay.”

“Nico?”

Nico startled at the new voice. Then the bathroom door was being pushed open, the light flicked on–

Devin stood in the doorway, expression still fuzzy from sleep. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asked.

Nico couldn’t answer. He was huddled on the floor in the bathroom, phone pressed to one ear and hoodie clutched to his chest…

“ _Nico? Ti symvaínei?_ Is someone there?” Percy’s voice spoke in his ear.

“Who are you talking to?” Devin asked. “Is it Percy?”

“Devin?” Percy asked.

The two couldn’t hear each other; Percy wasn’t on speaker. But Nico brought the phone to his drawn-up knees and pressed the speaker button.

“Hello?” Devin lowered himself to sit beside Nico.

“Hi, Devin?” said Percy. “It’s Percy. What’s going on?”

“I heard noises,” said Devin. “Nico’s in the bathroom...he’s crying.”

“ _O kaiméno plásma._ He’s just feeling homesick.”

“Aw,” said Devin. He slung an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “It’s okay. We’ll be home tomorrow.”

“That’s right,” said Percy. “I’ll see you again really soon.”

Nico whined quietly. He wanted to be home now.

“I know you feel awful right now, honey, but it’ll be over before you know it,” Percy said. “For now you need to try to sleep, okay? You won’t be able to wrestle tomorrow if you’re tired.”

“I’ll get him back to bed,” Devin said. “I’ll take care of him; don’t worry.”

“Is that okay, Nico?” asked Percy. “ _Se agapó tóso polý._ I promise we’ll see each other tomorrow.”

“Mm.”

“Okay? I love you.”

“Love you too.” Nico’s voice shook. “Goodnight.”

It took everything in Nico’s power to disconnect the call. Devin rubbed the top of his head comfortingly.

“Come on, buddy, back to bed…”

Nico was surprised when Devin slid his arms around Nico’s back and under his knees. He stood up, Nico in his grasp.

Devin raised his eyebrows at Nico’s expression. “Don’t look so surprised. How do you think you got home after the Thanksgiving Parade? But,” Devin added on, a little nervous, “don’t tell the others, okay? They’ll only make fun of me.”

“As long as you don’t tell anyone I cried,” Nico mumbled, his face warming. He felt like such a child, crying in front of Devin, being so needy…

“Deal,” said Devin.

One lamp was on in the main room. Devin laid Nico down on his bed. He took Nico’s phone from his hand and set it on the nightstand again. Nico pulled the covers back over himself. Devin took a seat at the edge of the bed.

“You good?” asked Devin.

“Yeah,” said Nico.

They lapsed into silence. Nico watched vaguely as Devin drummed his fingers against the mattress.

“Nico?” Devin asked. “...Who is Percy?”

Nico didn’t know what to say to him.

“He’s not your brother, is he?” continued Devin. “I mean, not by blood. But even if you’re adopted siblings...that doesn’t seem like what it is either. He’s like...halfway between your brother and your mom.”

Nico made a noncommittal noise. Devin’s fingers had stopped tapping.

“Nico,” Devin tried again. “That New Year’s Eve party...when I asked you if your parents were mad...who were you talking about, when you answered me?”

Nico sighed. The lamplight was starting to feel too bright. “Percy.”

“So he _is_ your...parent?”

“I...guess,” Nico mumbled.

That was what Jason had told him, all those months ago. Percy had meant to be a parent to Nico. Was that what had happened?

Devin didn’t speak right away. “It _is_ really late,” he said finally. “You should sleep. Close your eyes…”

Nico was too tired to argue. Devin stood up; Nico heard him shuffling around and turning off the lights. Then it was quiet.

Devin laid down in his own bed, but he didn’t fall asleep right away. He stared blankly at the ceiling, turning around Nico’s words in his head.

He didn’t know when he started feeling anxious about Nico. Maybe it started when Nico fought him after their first meet. Devin couldn’t figure out why so much desperate intensity had been trapped in the kid. But the little things that happened after that encounter only served to increase his worries. Nico’s reactions to things at the parade, his anxiety this morning when they left for the tournament...Devin caught himself. It had been Percy that had dropped Nico off at Goode. Come to think of it, Devin had never seen Nico with any family besides Percy. Maybe that subconscious knowledge was what had led Devin to ask Sacha to room him with Nico for tonight.

Devin listened intently. The other boy’s breaths sounded even. Hopefully he’d fallen asleep. Devin turned over and closed his eyes. Everything would be okay tomorrow, he decided.

They woke up early the next morning and were down at the breakfast area of the hotel by 7:45. The others trickled down as well; soon everyone had eaten and they boarded the bus to head to the tournament.

The day was long and grueling. Nico won his weight class, and his efforts combined with everyone else’s placed Goode in 2nd. They trudged to the locker rooms, showered and changed, then started for home as the sun hung low in the sky. Nico fell asleep leaning against Devin; the other had the window seat this time.

Rameses prodded the two of them awake when they stopped for dinner. Nico ate his food without really being aware of anything. Then, back on the bus, a few more hours of restless anticipation.

Then they were pulling into Goode’s parking lot.

Devin sat up, peering out the window.

“Percy’s car is here already,” he said to Nico. Nico felt the tautness in his own body.

As soon Nico got off the bus, he spotted him - Percy stood leaning against the driver’s side door. His eyes met Nico’s, and Nico couldn’t help it. In the next instant he was with Percy, his bag dropped to the ground and his arms around Percy’s middle.

“Shh, shh,” said Percy, hugging him tight. “I missed you too.”

Nico didn’t care that everyone else was watching. He looked up at Percy, and Percy traced a thumb down his cheek.

“I’m here,” said Percy. “I’m right here.”

Nico was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still hoping none of y’all are here for an accurate wrestling portrayal hahhh  
>  **Chapter Summary:** Nico gets home one Friday night and seems to act particularly clingy toward Percy. It’s revealed that Nico’s first wrestling tournament is on Sunday, which means that he’ll have to stay overnight out of town on Saturday night, which he’s not looking forward to. He tries to get Percy to let him sleep in his bed with him, but Percy tells Nico (kindly) that he needs to be able to be on his own.  
> The next day Nico is very nervous. Finally, Percy gives Nico his own hoodie (AHS Swim Team) as a comfort object. Nico gets on the bus to go to the tournament. It seems like Devin is picking up on Nico’s nervousness. They stop somewhere for lunch and there’s some ~aesthetic~ horses but anyways they get to the school where the tournament is at and they get through registration etc. for the tournament tomorrow. Then they go to the hotel.  
> That evening, the wrestling team watches a movie at the hotel, in one of their rooms. Nico has a bit of a bad reaction to the opening scenes of The Mummy (that’s the movie they’re watching :D the 1999 one) but Devin projects his chill onto Nico and the rest of The Mummy is a campy time so Nico’s okay.  
> Nico’s rooming with Devin. That night, Nico has a bad dream about not being able to find Percy, and then about losing his mother and sister in the alleyways of Venice. He wakes up because of the dream and calls Percy. Percy tries to comfort him. Devin wakes up because of this and he and Percy get Nico to as calm as they can. Devin puts Nico back to bed, but they have a conversation where Devin asks exactly what Percy is to Nico. Nico answers “sort of my parent I guess” - approximately that anyway.  
> After Nico falls asleep, Devin has a think about Percy. Then it’s the next day and Goode gets 2nd place at the tournament and they go home.  
>  **percy’s conversation to nico:**  
>  My darling baby boy. I’m here. You’re okay. Yes? I love you.  
> Is something wrong? Talk to me.  
> Percy…  
> Yes, I’m here. What’s wrong?  
> I want to go home.  
> Oh, baby boy. Everything will be fine.  
> then devin shows up  
> Nico? What’s happening? Is someone there?  
> percydevinpercydevin  
> Oh, poor thing. He’s just feeling homesick.  
> more dialogue  
> I love you so much.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** the slightest barest shadow of a whisper of the concept of homophobia. Chapter summary in the end note if you want.

Near the end of March, Annabeth had her spring break. Percy took that Wednesday through Friday off, but Nico still had school; his spring break wasn’t until April. He came home from school Wednesday afternoon and found Percy and Annabeth talking on the couch.

“Hey, _agoráki,_ ” said Percy, when he caught Nico’s eye. He reached his arms out to Nico, and Nico went to him. Percy pulled Nico into his lap as if it were the most normal thing in the world - it was, sort of, but Annabeth was here now. But she only smiled at Nico.

“Hi,” Nico murmured, tucking his head against Percy’s cheek. He heard the exhale of a smile from Percy.

“How was school?” Percy asked.

“Alright,” said Nico.

“What are your plans for tonight?”

“I gotta do homework,” Nico groused, and Annabeth grinned at him.

“Alright,” said Percy, unwinding his arms from around Nico. Nico hopped off and gave the two of them one last glance, before heading to his room.

It wasn’t that Nico felt awkward around Annabeth. He knew her; he’d spent a good amount of time around her in the past. In all honesty, he preferred her somewhat subdued presence over the others in their group. But Nico had never been Percy’s...charge, around Annabeth. Nico was sure she’d be as easygoing about it as she was about anything, but still.

Nico stayed in his room until it was dinnertime, and then he went back out to join the other two. It _was_ normal, just like they had been at camp. Annabeth had spent the first half of her break with her dad’s family; it had gone relatively well. She and Nico commiserated together over essays and tests, and Percy allowed Annabeth to tease him for Nico’s enjoyment. Afterwards, Nico went to his room to finish up the last of his homework and talk to Hazel, and then he took his usual evening shower.

Nico exited the bathroom and went out into the hall. Percy’s door was open, as usual. But Annabeth was in there too.

“...don’t think it’ll change anytime soon–”

Percy paused in speaking. He sat up straighter, listening carefully; something had caught his attention.

“Nico?” he called. He switched to English. “Are you out there?”

Across from him on the bed, Annabeth looked on curiously. But then Nico was slowly pushing the bedroom door open.

“What’s up?” Percy asked.

Nico’s hair was wet, fresh from a shower. His eyes flicked to Percy but he said nothing.

“Come on,” Percy said, standing up. He slung an arm around Nico’s shoulders and led him out of the room.

Nico’s bedroom, covers up, bunny against his cheek.

“ _Se agapó,_ ” said Percy. He knelt beside Nico’s bed. “Okay?”

“ _Se agapó,_ ” Nico murmured back, and Percy’s heart skipped. He leaned down and kissed Nico’s cheek.

“Goodnight.”

Percy stood up and turned off the light, returning to his own room. He rejoined Annabeth on the bed.

“He’s okay?” Annabeth asked, and Percy nodded. They laid down, Annabeth slotted against Percy’s side, her head on his shoulder.

“He’s doing really well,” Annabeth said. Percy smiled softly, laying his cheek atop her head. “You’re doing really well.”

“Thanks,” said Percy. His eyes fluttered shut as Annabeth reached up to caress his cheek.

He’d missed her; he always missed her, every time they talked on the phone, every time she sent him a text. But they were together now. After everything...Percy thought about the last time they’d laid together like this, on the _Argo II,_ when neither of them could sleep because they couldn’t stop crying, when Tartarus still clung relentlessly to them, haunted their dreams...but that was a lifetime ago.

They were moving upward now. Percy would keep them going.

Rameses was running late to practice the next day. He rushed into the locker room, nearly toppling over Nico in his hurry.

“I’m here!” Rameses gasped to nobody in particular. Nico raked his hair out of his eyes again and reached into his locker for his shirt.

Devin rolled his eyes, and Sacha snorted. “Making out with your girlfriend again?” he teased.

“I was not!” Rameses said, going to his own locker and quickly pulling out his workout clothes.

“Yeah, right,” said Devin. “Ever since you and Maisy started dating your faces have been glued together.”

“Ew,” Sacha said scornfully. He shut his locker, fully dressed; Rameses was still trying to pull his pants off over his shoes.

“Fuck off,” Rameses retorted. “Just because none of you have girlfriends–”

“I have a girlfriend,” Sacha said dryly. “You’ve met her. You’ve all met her. She went to dinner with us last week.”

“Oh, please,” said Rameses, yanking on a shirt. “I still don’t believe she’s really your girlfriend. She’s way out of your league.”

Sacha’s eyebrows raised as Rameses struggled to slot his limbs through the armholes.

“Anyway,” said Rameses, his voice (and head) finally emerging from the shirt, “none of the rest of you have girlfriends.”

“Yeah, thank fuck,” said Devin. “I’m not about to let some girl–”

He paused, catching sight of Nico. Nico looked at him, slightly alarmed at his expresion.

“ _Nico_ has a girlfriend,” Devin said.

“What?” said Sacha.

“ _Nico has a girlfriend,_ ” Devin said with dawning comprehension. “Look at his face!”

“N-no!” Nico stammered, but it was too late. The others were all looking at him now.

“Do you really?” Rameses asked incredulously.

“Who is she?” asked Sacha. “Do we know her?”

“How could we know her? She’s probably a freshman,” said Devin.

“Is she hot?” Rameses asked, grinning. Sacha smacked him upside the head. “What?”

Nico could only stare helplessly.

“Does she go to our school?” Devin asked. At Nico’s jerky shake of the head, he went on. “Did you meet her in middle school?”

“How does Nico already have a girlfriend as a freshman and it took you ‘til senior year, Rameses?” Sacha teased.

Rameses ignored him. “At least tell us her name!”

The noise was rushing up in Nico’s ears–

A sharp whistle pierced through the haze.

“Get a move on!” Coach Rami yelled from the doorway. “Practice starts now!”

Nico tried to focus on practice. He ignored the sneaking anxiety gnawing at his brain. After practice, he showered quickly and slipped out of the locker room before anyone else had finished.

 _They could not find out._ Nico had spent enough time with the rest of the team to know that they didn’t have a particularly high opinion of weakness. And how could they interpret Nico’s relationship as anything but that? Devin had been kind to Nico, that night before their first tournament, but Devin had also attacked Nico out of fear before. What if this fact convinced Devin, and the others, that they shouldn’t tolerate him after all?

When Nico got home, Percy and Annabeth were just finishing up cooking dinner.

“Hey, Nic,” Percy called, as Nico rushed by.

“Hi,” Nico threw his response behind him. He reached his room, pushed open the door, dropped his backpack by his desk. He stood, and breathed.

Something was wrong.

Nico was a subtle being, Percy knew. Sometimes the only sliver of communication he gave was a glance, a tilt of the head, a twist of the fingers. It was even harder when Nico didn’t want you to know something was up. Percy wasn’t even sure if he could read the signs properly yet, but there was something in the line of the boy’s shoulders, the lean of his neck...But Percy couldn’t ask about it now; they were having dinner and Annabeth was there.

Percy knew he himself was much less subtle. As soon as dinner was over and Nico had disappeared, Annabeth turned to him.

“What’s wrong?”

Percy looked at her for a moment, then shook his head.

“Could I have a minute?”

“Sure.”

He left Annabeth in the kitchen and went to Nico’s room. The door was nearly closed; only a strip of the room beyond was visible. Percy knocked.

“Come in.”

Percy pushed the door open. Nico was at his desk. That slant of his shoulders was still there.

Percy stepped inside and opened up his arms. “Come here.”

Nico obliged, standing, and Percy enveloped him. They moved to Nico’s bed; Percy sat down and cuddled Nico close.

“ _Agápi,_ ” Percy murmured. “What’s wrong?”

Nico sighed. He laid his head against Percy’s shoulder.

“Did something happen?” Percy asked.

Nico was silent for a long while. Finally, he said, “I don’t...want to talk about it.”

Percy cradled the back of Nico’s head with a hand. Nico didn’t look up.

“Are you sure?” Percy asked.

Nico nodded.

Something _was_ wrong. Percy kissed the top of Nico’s head.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.”

“If you change your mind, you come find me, okay? Anytime.”

“Okay.”

“Look at me?”

Nico did so. The emotions swirling behind Nico’s eyes made him look younger than ever. Percy didn’t know what to do.

“Okay,” he said finally.

Nico couldn’t talk to Percy about something like this. He knew Percy loved him. But there were some things that were just...too close. He could barely think about this on his own, let alone form words to communicate it to somebody else.

On Friday night, Nico got a text.

_i’ll pick you up at 11 tomorrow_

Devin.

Nico didn’t respond.

Waking up next to Annabeth in the morning would have been pure bliss if Percy weren’t so worried. Percy desperately yearned to fix Nico’s problems, do whatever it took, shelter him from everything, but Percy knew he couldn’t do that. Above everything, he knew that Nico’s trust in him was extremely precious. He wouldn’t destroy that by overstepping Nico’s boundaries.

On Saturday morning Percy quickly got dressed and ate breakfast; he and Annabeth had a bit of a hectic day ahead of them. Nico, however, slept in. He only emerged from his room as Percy and Annabeth were finishing up breakfast.

“Hey,” said Percy, as Nico came into the kitchen, still dressed in his sleep clothes. “Good morning.”

“Hi,” said Nico. Percy stood at the sink, but Nico took the seat across the table from Annabeth.

“You good?” Percy asked. “You said Devin’s picking you up at 11?”

“Yeah,” said Nico. Percy frowned internally; there was still something going on there.

“Annabeth and I will be gone all morning; we’ll be back after lunch and then we can all go out, yeah?” Percy asked.

“Yeah,” said Nico.

_Are you sure?_

Everything within Percy was screaming that Nico needed him right now. But that was Nico’s call to make. Percy had no right to know Nico’s private matters any more than anyone else did.

“Oh, I just realized,” said Annabeth. She stood from the table. “I forgot something in your room, Percy…”

She disappeared down the hall. Percy was glad for her shrewdness.

But when he looked back at Nico, his demeanor hadn’t changed at all, even though it was just the two of them now.

 _Agoráki,_ Percy wanted to say, but he bit the word back.

Instead, he said, “Do you want anything for breakfast?”

Nico shrugged. “You’re about to leave, right? I think I’ll just have a bagel later.”

There was nothing to be done.

As soon as Percy started the car, he immediately wanted to turn back and go straight to Nico.

“Percy,” Annabeth said. She sat beside him on the passenger’s side. “Something’s bothering you.”

“Yeah,” said Percy. He guided the car out of the parking garage and onto the street.

Annabeth remained silent. Neither of them mentioned Nico. He wasn’t her business.

“We don’t have to go,” said Annabeth finally. “I can go out alone, give you some time…”

“No,” Percy sighed. “He said he wanted to be alone.”

“You’re really worried,” said Annabeth.

Percy didn’t say anything to that.

He had just parked the car. Percy and Annabeth were crossing the lot to the store when Percy’s phone started ringing.

He pulled it out of his pocket. An unfamiliar number.

“Hello?”

“Percy? It’s Devin.” Percy’s heart rose to his throat at the worry in the other’s voice. “Are you with Nico?”

“No, he should be at the apartment – why, what’s going on?”

“I’m right outside the building - I’ve texted him and called him and he’s not answering,” Devin said. His voice wavered unsteadily. “We were supposed to hang out today...did he tell you?”

“Yeah,” said Percy. He was already turning around and heading back to the car. “I’m coming back now - do you know what might be going on?”

“I don’t know,” said Devin anxiously. “The last time we talked - maybe he got mad at us because we were teasing him about his girlfriend?”

“His _girlfriend,_ ” Percy said. “Nico’s girlfriend.”

“Yeah,” said Devin in a rush. “We kept bugging him to tell us about her - we shouldn’t have done that, he looked miserable, I really fucked up–”

“Devin,” Percy said. “I’ll be there in a sec, okay? I’m gonn hang up on you now. I’ll try to call Nico.”

“Yeah - okay,” said Devin. “See you.”

They were at the car. Percy hung up and dug feverishly in his pocket for his keys.

“Percy,” said Annabeth. “Here, I’ll handle your phone while you drive.”

Percy passed the phone to her and they got in. Percy started the car and pulled out as Annabeth worked his phone.

She put it on speaker. One ring, two rings, three rings...it was going to voicemail, Percy’s heart clenched–

“Hello?”

Percy let out the breath he was holding. “Nic? You’re on speaker, honey - Devin just called me; he says he can’t reach you. What’s going on?”

There was no response for a while. But then the softest, saddest little noise reached Percy’s ears.

“I’m coming home, okay?” Percy said. He gripped the steering wheel. “I’ll be there really soon. Okay?”

Silence. Then, “Okay.”

The call disconnected.

Percy passed the stairwell door on the way to the parking garage. He saw Devin’s car parked on the street.

“That’s Devin,” Percy said, more to himself than anything.

“I’ll talk to him,” said Annabeth. “You go on up.”

He parked the car and he and Annabeth parted ways. Percy went inside. The elevator ride felt infinitely long. Finally he was at their unit. He unlocked the door.

The apartment was silent. Percy quickly headed down the hall. Nico’s door was closed.

Percy knocked. “Nico?” he called softly.

After a moment, the door clicked slightly open. Nico stood on the other side, peering through the slit, eyes wide, lip trembling.

Percy’s breath caught. “ _Agoráki._ ”

Nico’s face crumpled. He opened the door wider, and Percy immediately lifted him up.

“Shh, shh,” Percy murmured, his voice shaking. He took them to the bed and sat down. “I’ve got you. I’m here.”

Nico buried his face in Percy’s neck. Percy squeezed him as tight as he could. He shouldn’t have left, he should’ve stayed. Nico had needed him–

“Nico, _what_ happened?” Percy implored softly. “Please talk to me?”

Nico gave another little whine. His fingers latched onto the collar of Percy’s shirt. Percy kissed the side of his head.

“Everyone on the wrestling team thinks I have a girlfriend,” Nico mumbled. “What if they find out - what if they hate me, what if they don’t want to be friends with me anymore? What am I gonna do?”

“Sweetheart,” Percy whispered.

He felt the mellow rage build up inside of him, curl over his back and around his throat - the world was cruel, and Nico deserved better, and instead he’d gotten Percy...

“If they hate you, then they’re in the wrong,” Percy said. He felt the ocean rising up within him, engulfing him, pulling him under. “You don’t deserve that. They wouldn’t deserve _you._ ”

“But I really like them,” said Nico quietly.

“I know, _agoráki,_ ” said Percy.

Nico had stopped crying. He rested against Percy, curled up and small. Percy felt tired. He was standing at the bottom of the ocean now, looking up...

“You still have all of us,” said Percy. “Hazel, and Will, and Reyna and Jason...”

But they weren’t _here;_ they were miles away, behind a wall of distance. Nico deserved to have friends close to him.

All Nico had for certain was Percy.

“I’m sorry,” said Percy. “When I thought something was wrong, I should’ve given you more of my time. I should’ve tried harder.”

Nico finally looked up at him. “No,” he said. “I asked you to let me be alone.”

“But that didn’t mean I couldn’t be there for you in some other way,” said Percy. “I’m responsible for making sure you’re okay, not you. I’m the one who should know what you need.”

“I might have gotten mad at you,” Nico said.

“Then that would be something I’d have to manage,” said Percy. “I’m supposed to take care of you. I didn’t do that this time. I’m sorry.”

Nico exhaled deeply. He brought his arms around Percy’s neck and sheltered close. Percy cradled him.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked Nico.

Nico rubbed his cheek against Percy’s shoulder. He made a noise again, but this one was softer, calmer.

“What do you want to do?” Percy asked, as Nico leaned back to look at him.

“What did Devin say?” Nico asked.

Percy shook his head. “Don’t worry about Devin.”

“No, I–” Nico chewed his lip. “He sounded really worried. In the texts.”

Percy sighed. “Yeah. He was still downstairs when I got home - Annabeth went to meet him.”

“Is he there now?” Nico asked.

“I don’t know,” said Percy. Nico started to move away, and Percy unwound his arms from him. Nico stood and went to his nightstand, picking up his phone.

“Nico, honey, you don’t have to do this right now,” said Percy. “I can talk to Devin, tell him you’re not feeling well.”

Nico opened his mouth, said nothing, closed it again.

“He _is_ my friend,” he said finally. “I–...I hope...” He frowned. “I’ll be okay.”

How was Nico already fifteen? A good inch taller than when he first started living with Percy, a deeper voice, broader shoulders. Percy couldn’t fathom it.

“Yeah you will,” said Percy decisively.

Nico tapped out a message on his phone. A few moments later, a responding ping answered.

“He’s still here,” said Nico. “Can I go see him?”

Nico was dressed in his pajamas. Tear tracks marred his face; his hair was in disarray.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” said Percy.

Nico’s eyes flicked to him, looked away shyly.

“Come here,” said Percy.

Nico did so. Percy wiped the tears away, brushed his hair back.

“You will call me and tell me how it goes,” Percy said sternly. “Okay?”

“I promise,” said Nico.

Percy captured Nico’s hands between his own. He looked up into Nico’s face, and was in awe.

“Okay.”

New York City in March was still slightly cold. Nico tucked his face into his scarf and headed down the stairs, bracing himself for the impending chill.

When he swung the door open to the street, Annabeth had already gone. But Devin was there, leaning against his car and gazing at the pavement. He looked up, though, at Nico’s approach.

“Nico! Are you okay? What’s going on? Listen, if it’s about last Thursday I’m really sorry–”

“I–”

Nico paused. He huffed and leaned against the wall beside the door. The bricks had been warmed by the late morning sun; Nico felt the heat seep into his back.

“What is it?” Devin asked. He peered at Nico; the eyes upon him felt like too much.

“I need to tell you something,” Nico said. He steeled himself, and fixed Devin with his own gaze. He wished he felt as sure of himself as he was acting.

Devin stayed silent, waiting. There was nothing else to do.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Nico said. “I have a boyfriend.”

The terror was rising again–

“Is that it?” said Devin softly. “Hey. Come on.”

Nico glanced up at Devin, but he had to look away again because his eyes were filling with tears–

“No - hey, don’t cry, please don’t cry–“ Devin moved forward, his hands fluttering around Nico. Nico brought a hand up to cover his face, and felt a hand land on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” said Devin, “I was such a fucking dumbass, you’re good, you’re okay, I swear. That shit doesn’t matter, God, you must’ve been so scared. You’re okay.”

Nico inhaled shakily. He dropped his hands and breathed. Devin squeezed his shoulder.

“Nico,” said Devin. Nico looked up at him. “Nothing’s wrong. Okay? If anyone gives you shit for this they’re the jackass. Okay?”

Nico nodded jerkily.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You good?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay,” said Devin. He patted Nico’s shoulder, and Nico tried to compose himself.

That had gone okay. Slowly, slowly, the tension in Nico’s chest began to unravel.

“What do you wanna do?” Devin asked finally.

“Do?” said Nico.

“Yeah, I mean, I have to call Sacha and tell him you’re okay - I got Percy’s number from him - but after that we can ditch, or you can just tell me to go away if you want–”

“No, I - I still want to go,” said Nico. “If it’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay,” said Devin incredulously. “But are _you_ okay?”

Nico steadied himself. He pushed off the wall and stood properly again. Devin curved toward him; Nico was glad for it.

“I think I’m okay,” said Nico. “I feel better after seeing your reaction.”

“Mm,” said Devin. “None of the rest of the team are gonna be dicks about it - I mean, Sacha is literally obligated to not be a dick because he’s the captain, but if anyone else gives you trouble, I will physically hurt them.”

“Thanks,” said Nico, a little taken aback. Devin moved to his car and unlocked it, and they got in.

“I _am_ a little concerned about something, though,” said Devin, as he started the engine.

“What?”

“We’ve been vibing to Troye Sivan in the car the whole time I’ve been giving you rides. Kinda offended you thought I could be a homophobe, to be honest.”

Nico looked at him curiously. “Troye Sivan is gay?”

“Yeah,” said Devin, surprised. “Did you not know? Damn, I’m sure I listen to other gay artists; I gotta tell you about them...oh, Lil Nas X, duh - and Sam Smith’s a popular one, but I don’t think you’re into that genre.”

“I didn’t know,” said Nico.

“Well, there’s kind of a lot of them. You’re not that special,” Devin teased.

Nico called Percy as Devin drove. He felt the slight tug of his heart at Percy’s rapid string of endearments, but he promised Percy he was fine.

They were running pretty late at this point, but Devin assured Nico that the others would still be hanging around. The diner they were meeting everyone at was in Queens. Devin parked along the street and they headed in.

“Stay behind me,” said Devin. Nico’s nervousness reappeared, but he quashed it down.

Everyone was at a couple of tables at the back. They all looked up as Devin and Nico approcahed.

“Nico!”

“He’s okay.”

“You made it!”

“Guys,” said Devin. “Come on. Chill out.”

“What happened?” Rameses asked. “Sacha won’t tell us anything.”

“That’s because I don’t know anything,” said Sacha. “You never believe me.”

Devin glanced back at Nico.

“You sure about this?”

Nico nodded.

“You wanna tell them yourself? Or do you want me to do it?”

“Uh...can you?” said Nico.

“Yeah, ‘course,” said Devin. He turned back to the group.

“Nico’s just been having a rough time lately,” said Devin. “Because we thought he had a girlfriend - he has a boyfriend. And I’m not gonna tolerate any shit from anybody.”

“Oh!” said Sacha. “Fuck, no wonder you were so stressed; I’m sorry.”

He extended a hand toward Nico, and Nico went to him. Sacha gave him a one-armed hug.

“So we were right about you dating something,” grinned Rameses. “Is he hot?”

“ _Rameses_ I swear to _God_ shut your _mouth–_ ”

“I’m sure he’s awesome,” said Devin, cutting Sacha off. “I mean, I don’t know anything about him, but...”

“Do you have a photo?” Sacha asked. His arm was still around Nico. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“Um, yeah,” said Nico. Sacha patted his elbow. Nico pulled out his phone and flicked through his photos until he found a selfie that Will had taken of them. The others crowded around him to see.

“Oh, so he’s _smoking_ hot,” someone commented.

“You two look really good together,” Sacha said kindly. Nico bit his lip. He was sure his face was burning.

“What’s his name?” asked Rameses.

“Will,” said Nico.

“Will!”

“How did you meet him?”

“When did you start dating?

“Alright, dial it back you guys,” said Sacha. “You’re overwhelming him. He hasn’t had anything to eat yet.”

“ _I_ haven’t had anything to eat yet,” Devin said.

“Don’t whine,” said Sacha, tossing Devin a menu. Devin glared good-naturedly.

When Annabeth returned to the apartment, Percy curled up with her on his bed, had a good cry, had a good nap. When he woke up, Annabeth was gone, but he could hear her moving around in the kitchen.

He went out to meet her. Nico was there too. He sat on the counter, Annabeth standing next to him chopping vegetables to roast. They looked up at Percy as he approached. Both looked calm.

“ _Chaire, agapité,_ ” said Annabeth.

Percy smiled at the two of them. “ _Chaire._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Was A Long Chapter.  
> chaire - hello  
>  **Chapter Summary:** Annabeth has spring break so she visits Percy and Nico. Nico’s spring break is at another time so he’s still going to school. Nico feels slightly awkward around Annabeth bc he hasn’t been Percy’s Smol Precious Cinnamon Bun™ around her yet, but she’s fine. Cute moment about Nico being shy about asking to be tucked in and Percy having none of it. Some reminiscing on Percy’s part about Annabeth and how their lives have changed.  
> The next day at wrestling practice they start talking about girlfriends, and Devin reads Nico’s face and thinks he has a girlfriend too. They wheedle him about it and Nico gets really nervous. Back at home, Percy notices something is bothering Nico, but Nico asks Percy to give him some space about it, so Percy lets him be, reluctantly. The tension builds as Devin invites Nico to hang out with the rest of the team on Saturday and Nico ignores the text out of fear.  
> On Saturday, Percy’s instincts are going wild because he just wants to protect Nico, but he’s still trying to respect Nico’s decision to be left alone. Percy goes out with Annabeth to run errands and such, but barely as they get to their first destination, Percy gets a call from a worried Devin about not being able to get in contact with Nico. This is when Devin tells Percy about the whole “girlfriend” thing and Percy pretty much puts the dots together. Percy goes back to the apartment and Nico is having a sad time, and Percy 1) reassures Nico that homophobia is NOT okay and it’s their problem if they’re homophobic, not Nico’s, and 2) is sorry that he left Nico to his own devices when it was kind of clear that Nico needed Percy even if Nico didn’t realize it himself. Percy has some Parent™ feelings about Nico for good measure.  
> After Nico calms down, he decides he’ll give Devin a chance and he goes down to talk to him. Nico tells Devin he’s gay and Devin fully 100% has Nico’s back, and apologizes for stressing Nico out with all the girlfriend talk. Cute discussion about Troye Sivan and other gay musicians. They do go meet the rest of the wrestling team for lunch like they planned, and Devin does the heavy lifting of telling the rest that Nico is gay (with Nico’s permission) and everyone is also immediately 100% on board with it. Cute stuff about everyone excited to learn about Will.  
> Back to Percy. He has a good cry with Annabeth and takes a nap. When he wakes up he finds Annabeth and Nico in the kitchen, and everyone’s okay. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nutrition Facts**
> 
> Ingredients: 100% FLUFF

By April, the Goode wrestling team had solidified their second-place ranking in their division, finishing out the season behind just one other school. It was an improvement from last year, Sacha told Nico; Nico was glad. Nico hadn’t participated in the individual competitions, though; he didn’t really care about making a name for himself in wrestling. So he got a few free days to focus on projects and tests instead, how fun. But finally, finally it was nearing the end of April and Nico’s own spring break was approaching.

On the first Saturday of break Nico woke up earlier than he usually did on weekends. He heard the shower running in Percy’s bathroom; the other was up early too. Nico quickly got dressed and met Percy in the kitchen. They called Hazel over the phone.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Nico asked. He sat at the kitchen table. “I can come get you if you want; it’s no big deal–”

“I’m sure!” Hazel’s bright voice reached them through the speaker. “I barely ever get to shadow-travel; I really want to get good at it. I’ve been practicing.”

“You haven’t worn yourself out, have you?” Nico asked worriedly. Percy glanced over from where he was putting bread in the toaster. “If you’ve been practicing so much–”

“I practiced last week,” said Hazel. “And Frank and Reyna and Annabeth all made sure I rested afterwards - don’t worry! I’m ready for this. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” said Nico. He couldn’t help the ghost of a smile creeping into his voice. “See you soon.”

And sure enough, just as the toast was ready, Hazel and Annabeth appeared in the dark of the foyer. Nico stood up and hurried to meet them, Percy following behind.

“Hazel!” Nico said. “You did it!”

“I did!” she replied, breathless and giddy. She sank into his arms, clearly exhausted. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” said Nico fondly, bracing her upright. Behind Hazel, Percy and Annabeth greeted each other and shared a kiss. “Let’s take a nap, okay?”

“Hmm,” said Hazel blearily. Nico led her to the couch, and they laid down, curled up together. Nico wrapped his arms around his sister and within a few minutes, she was asleep on his chest. Nico closed his eyes as well, half-listening to Percy and Annabeth chatting in the kitchen.

“ _Tha eísai entáxei?_ ” Nico heard Percy say. There was a murmur of assent, and then Percy’s footsteps were approaching the couch. Nico’s eyes opened as Percy’s hand landed in his hair.

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours, okay?” said Percy. “Make sure you both eat breakfast once Hazel wakes up.”

“Okay,” said Nico. Percy dropped a kiss on his forehead and straightened up.

Nico’s eyes drifted closed again. Eventually Hazel’s even breathing lulled Nico into a doze as well, and he dropped off. He faintly registered Annabeth’s presence nearby; he could hear her flipping through a book at the kitchen table. After about an hour or so, Hazel shifted, waking up. She snuggled closer to Nico.

“Good morning,” Nico said, opening his eyes. “Had a good nap?”

“Yes,” said Hazel, sounding much more alert than before. “Very cozy.”

They laid there for a little while longer, simply enjoying each other’s company. But finally Nico spoke up.

“Percy says eat,” he said. Hazel sat up properly and shook her hair out.

“Okay,” she said.

They stood up, and Annabeth marked her spot in her book as well. She moved to the fridge as Nico and Hazel entered the kitchen.

“How would you like your eggs, you two?” she asked, pulling the carton out of the fridge.

“Oh – I can fry my own egg,” Nico said politely, but Annabeth only grinned.

“I know. Make some toast, would you?”

In a few minutes the food was ready. They reconvened at the kitchen table to eat.

“How’s Percy?” Nico asked Annabeth.

“He got the others about half an hour ago,” she said. “Sounds like things are going well.”

After breakfast, Nico and Annabeth split the dishwashing while Hazel texted Jason.

“He said they’ll be here in fifteen minutes,” Hazel reported, as Nico finished up with the drying.

And not long after, the front door opened to reveal Percy - and Jason and Piper and Leo and Will. In a moment the apartment was filled with the excited voices and laughter of everyone greeting each other.

“How did it go?” Annabeth asked Percy. “Traffic not too bad?”

“Not bad,” said Percy. “Although _these two_ ”–he gestured to Leo and Will–“really gave me a _time_ on the way back–”

“Excuse me,” said Leo. “We were lovely.”

“You were shouting.”

“Because we just adore you so very much,” said Will blithely.

Percy frowned good-naturedly. “Well, I certainly have a newfound appreciation for Piper and Jason’s calm, that’s for sure.”

He ignored their indignant outrage and turned to Hazel. “You okay? All rested?”

“Yes,” said Hazel. “Doing great.”

“Ready to go?”

“Yup,” said Hazel, echoed (very excitably) by Leo and Will.

“Alright!” said Percy long-sufferingly. He scanned over the lot of them and grinned. “Let’s go.”

When they reached the subway station, Percy paired them up.

“Stick with your partner,” Percy said, already holding Hazel’s hand. “But also, try not to get separated from the group? Please? Everyone have a fare card? Okay, this way.”

The station was as crowded as ever, but by now Nico was more familiar with the subway system and he managed to keep up with Percy and keep hold of Will with little problem. Everyone assembled on the platform and they didn’t have to wait long before their train arrived.

It took them to Central Park North - 110th Street Station. They emerged onto the sunny street, and then it was only a few steps before they reached Central Park. They followed the paved walkway, passing by some little grassy fields dotted with sparse trees, and then they turned onto a smaller path and were plunged into the forest.

It was a different world. Within a few yards of entering the woods, Nico felt like he had left the city entirely. The trees were thick with jewel-green leaves, and they crowded over the path, pressing close. Birdsong filled the air, and the heady scent of growing things reached Nico’s nostrils. The sunlight thinned and softened as it passed through the canopy, which cast their surroundings in hazy shadow.

Percy dropped to the back and the rest of them began to wander freely, choosing their own paths among the trees. They came across old wooden bridges over narrow streams, waterfalls tumbling into shallow ponds, roughly-hewn stone arches they could pass beneath. Every so often, someone would point out a squirrel on a rock, a songbird in a tree, even a possum nosing around in the underbrush.

They reached a slightly larger pond and fanned out along its perimeter, observing the turtles swimming about. Hazel knelt by the water’s edge next to Nico, peering intently.

“Do you think there are any fish?”

“Probably,” Nico mused, although it was hard to see anything in the brackish water. “Maybe they’re shy.”

But something occurred to Nico. He left Hazel and made his way toward Percy. Percy stood hand-in-hand with Annabeth, gazing up into the trees as they watched a cardinal preen itself.

“Yes?” Percy asked when Nico approached, but Nico only tugged at his hand. Percy allowed himself to be pulled from Annabeth and led to the water.

“What is it?” Percy asked as Nico positioned him beside Hazel, clearly confused but acquiescent. But in the next instant the water at Percy’s feet was alive with little fish, all wiggling around near the surface. Hazel gasped in awe and leaned forward to see them more closely. Percy breathed out a soft laugh and ruffled Nico’s hair.

“I see,” he said.

“Thanks,” Hazel chirped, glancing up at them.

“No problem,” said Percy amiably.

After a while the fish began to disperse, although some continued to circle near them, peering curiously at Hazel. Percy left them after a while when Jason called for him, and soon enough it was Will tugging at Nico’s arm to lead him onward.

They spent the rest of the morning exploring the forest. Around midday, they reached its southern edge and crossed over from shadowy trees to sunny meadows. They bought sandwiches from a kiosk at the edge of the field and had a picnic lunch on the grass. Nico leaned against Will and nibbled on his sandwich as his friends’ conversations washed over him.

“–it wasn’t like I killed him,” Leo was saying. “Will reattached his big toe easily enough.”

“See how you like getting your big toe blasted off!” Jason laughed at Leo. “You’re lucky Chiron didn’t kill _you._ ”

“I’m too useful,” Leo quipped, and everyone rolled their eyes.

Along with their picnic blanket for lunch, Percy had brought a Frisbee. He pulled it out from his backpack after they’d finished eating and they spread out on the lawn to toss it around. It felt thoroughly invigorating to run full pelt across the grass, to have so much wide-open space and warmth after the claustrophobia of the city and the cold of winter. Nico had been yearning for this. They split up into two teams and had a messy game of keep-away where no one kept score and Leo kept defecting to the opposite team. By the time they all collapsed into piles on the grass, they had been playing for hours. Nico let his limbs splay out in every direction, drinking in the infinite blue of the sky above him.

They all came back to themselves eventually, and after Jason had ensured that everyone had hydrated, they picked themselves up and Percy took them to the edge of the field, where a wild garden was located.

Just inside the fence were great bushes of flowers in an array of colors, clustering close around them, some even reaching taller than Jason. And flitting through the air were butterflies – white, black, orange, yellow. brown. They danced among the flowers, balancing carefully on the petals and fluttering their wings.

Nico found that he did not like butterflies. When they flew, they moved too erratically, and when they stood still, their stiffness was eerie. And their tiny pinpricks of feet felt ticklish against Nico’s skin. Nico jerked when one landed on his arm.

Will glanced over at the sudden movement. “Aw, Nico,” he laughed fondly. “You don’t like them?”

Nico pouted, not daring to move any further. He stared imploringly at Will. _Help me!_

Will grinned and reached for him. “Here.”

Will coaxed the butterfly off Nico’s arm with careful fingers; Nico jerked again as its wings twitched into motion.

“It’s gone now,” Will soothed, rubbing Nico’s arm where the butterfly had been. “They won’t hurt you,” he cajoled.

“I know,” Nico groused, shuffling closer to Will.

They were pretty, though. Nico stuck near Will and contented himself with observing them from a distance. Jason, on the other hand, was positively covered in butterflies; he sat on a bench on the other side of the garden, staring amusedly down at all of them. Nico supposed Jason was a magnet for the butterflies the way Percy had been for the fish. He was glad Hazel and Leo seemed to be enjoying it, anyway.

Afterwards they had a bit of a walk back across the fields to reach the central reservoir of the park. The group paused along the fence to gaze out over the water and the city skyline beyond. It was late afternoon by now. Nico watched the ducks glide across the lake, their bodies cutting through the orange glow of the sky reflected in the water. It had been a long day, but an eventful one, and Nico was glad that the others were with him.

They went back to the apartment and ordered a stack of pizzas for dinner. After everyone had taken turns showering, they gathered in the living room and endured Leo’s demands to play various card games. They had a few rousing games of Dutch Blitz (Annabeth won twice) followed by some confusing rounds of Werewolf (Jason was a terrible liar, so much so that he sounded like he was lying even when he told the truth). It was nearing midnight when they finally started to wind down. Everyone found spots around the living room, making up sleeping spots with the pillows and blankets Percy dug up.

“Everyone good?” Percy asked, as they all settled in. He stood at the mouth of the hall with Annabeth, looking over all of them. “Come wake me if you need anything, okay? Have a good night.”

He flicked off the light and he and Annabeth disappeared down the hall. Nico wrapped himself up in his blanket and snuggled closer to Will. The other boy breathed out softly and was still.

Soon the room was filled with the breaths and snores of his friends, and Nico dropped off.

Again, Nico woke up early. Morning sunlight streamed though the blinds, dappling his sleeping friends in droplets of light. Nico rested his cheek against Will’s arm and lay quietly for a while, just taking in the morning.

Eventually Nico felt the gentle buzz of his phone under his pillow, and he pulled it out.

 _are we still on?_ Devin.

 _i think so,_ Nico texted back. _hes still asleep though_

But as though he’d sensed it, Will began to shift. Nico moved away to look at him, and Will opened his eyes. He smiled at Nico.

“ _Kaliméra._ ”

“Good morning,” Nico responded, still too shy to let Will hear his Ancient Greek. Will’s smile only brightened.

“Who’re you texting? That boy?”

“Yeah,” said Nico. “He’s asking about you.”

“About me what?”

“Do you still wanna see him?”

“Sure thing.”

So Nico sent the message to Devin and he and Will got dressed. Twenty minutes later, the others were still asleep. Will and Nico tiptoed past the living room and headed out.

When they made it downstairs, they found Devin already there, leaning against the wall of the building. He looked up as Nico and Will approached.

“Hey,” said Devin. He glanced over at Will and grinned. “It’s him.”

“Yeah,” Nico said softly, glancing up at Will. His boyfriend seemed at ease, though. “This is Will,” Nico said to Devin.

“Hi,” said Devin, holding out a hand to Will. “I’m Devin. Nice to meet you.”

Will accepted the hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you too.”

Devin didn’t stay long, but the three of them talked outside for a little while. Eventually, though, Nico knew the others would be waking up, and he and Will went back upstairs.

Sure enough, the others were in various states of wakefulness. Percy and Annabeth were busy in the kitchen; the smell of pancakes reached Nico’s nose.

“ _E!_ Why weren’t you wearing a jacket?” Percy chided Nico when they came in. He stood at the stove, nursing a half-cooked pancake. “It’s still cold out.”

“I didn’t have a jacket yesterday,” Nico said, but Percy frowned disapprovingly.

“You weren’t out at 7 A.M. yesterday, Nic,” he replied. “Wash up and have some breakfast.”

After they ate, everyone set to tidying up and gathering all their belongings. Again, Nico waited with Annabeth and Hazel as Percy drove the rest of the group back to Camp Half-Blood. Once he returned, they said their goodbyes to Hazel and Annabeth and Hazel shadow-traveled the two of the back to Camp Jupiter. Percy received the text that they’d arrived safely a few moments later.

Percy put his phone away and looked over at Nico. “What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?”

Nico shrugged. He leaned against the kitchen counter. “Hang out with you.”

The corner of Percy’s mouth curved up. “Okay.”

This was what Percy wanted in life. His friends around him, joyful and carefree, Annabeth’s hand in his, all of them together. And in the quiet that followed, Nico curled up with him at home, safe, calm, at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to percy’s Fun With Nature™ weekend enrichment program for slightly feral children!  
> the greek that percy says to annabeth is “will you be alright?”


	28. Chapter 28

Just as he had done for Annabeth’s spring break, Percy took a few days off work for Nico’s spring break. Paul and Sally also had part of the week off, and they decided to have an outing of some sort. Although Nico didn’t really like the ocean, he assured the other three that he would like to spend a few days at the beach with them. In all honesty, the ocean wasn’t too bad if he didn’t have to be surrounded by it or directly in it.

So on Tuesday morning Nico and Percy packed up their needed things and headed back to Long Island, meeting Percy’s parents at the cabin they’d rented for the night. Most of the rest of the morning was spent clearing out the dead leaves and sand that had found their way inside and setting up the rooms. They had a quick lunch of rice and eggs, and then everyone got dressed to go out onto the beach.

It wasn’t quite warm enough to swim, but that certainly didn’t stop Percy and his mother from running straight into the water once they got outside. Nico contented himself with staying under the umbrella that Paul had erected. Paul joined him soon after, and he proceeded to teach Nico the art of sandcastle-building. Over the course of the afternoon he and Nico constructed a relatively impressive fortress. Percy and his mother eventually reappeared out of the water, and Sally went inside for a moment to grab a volleyball. Their game was much less hectic than the eight-person Frisbee chaos of last Saturday, but Paul did keep cheating and simply running away with the ball. Nico acutely regretted teaming up with him.

The sun was beginning to lower in the sky. They took a break from playing and decided to take a walk along the beach instead. With his hand in Percy’s, Nico felt less afraid of the waves sliding up the shore and lapping at his feet. Nico waded further into the water and watched the seagulls picking at the sand in the distance, his arm extended to keep connected with Percy.

They reached a point where the sun was directly beside them, hanging above the water in a periwinkle sky. Nico paused to look out over the sea at it. Its reflection cast a dappled path on the rolling waves, reaching right to where Nico and Percy stood.

“Do you want to go in?”

Nico looked back at Percy. Percy gently swung their joined hands. His expression was calm, open.

Nico looked back to the sea. Other than the waves and the seagulls in flight, everything was still.

“Come on,” Percy said.

He stepped into the water, leading Nico further in. Nico followed until the water reached his ankles, but then he stopped.

Percy paused too. He squeezed his hand gently and waited. Nico steeled himself, then reached down and dipped his free hand into the water, feeling how it flowed between his fingers on its way to the shore. Nico withdrew his hand again, felt the stickiness of the saltwater on his skin. The water carved out the heavy sand around Nico’s feet; Nico buried his toes in the mud. All the while, Percy’s grip on Nico’s hand remained solid.

They continued on. The water reached Nico’s knees, then his waist. The waves crashed toward them, but Percy kept Nico steady, his hands firm at Nico’s elbows. The salt-smell was all around them now, swirling through Nico’s hair on the wind and coating his skin. Nico felt the waves pulling at him, bobbing him back and forth in their rocking motion.

It was to his neck. One more step–

They’d dipped beneath the water’s surface. They were fully submerged. Nico held his breath and clamped his eyes shut. But Percy’s hand never left his arm. Nico felt a finger trace along his cheek.

“You’re okay, _agoráki;_ you can breathe.”

Through the water, Percy’s voice sounded like it was all around Nico. Nico opened his eyes and inhaled, and found that Percy was right; he could breathe normally. Their submarine world stretched out to endless blue before them. Sunlight streamed down through the waves above, painting the seafloor with thin ribbons of dancing light. Percy stood beside Nico, still keeping hold of his arm. Percy’s hair swirled with the undulating current.

Percy lowered himself to sit, guiding Nico down onto his lap and encircling him in his arms. Nico curled his fingers around Percy’s wrists and gazed into the depths. Something began to emerge in the distance, little specks of darkness that grew larger as they drew nearer - all kinds of fish, some black, some orangey-brown, some glistening silver, as small as Nico’s pinky finger to nearly as large as his entire body. They gathered around the two humans with their little downturned mouths and unblinking eyes, twitching their tails and fluttering their fins like underwater birds.

And then the fish scattered, because something much larger was approaching. Nico stared in awe as a shark glided out of the blue. It came right up to them, turning to one side to peer at Nico through a widely-set eye.

“Why is its head shaped like that?” Nico asked Percy, his voice bubbling up around them.

“Don’t be rude,” Percy laughed. “She’s a hammerhead.”

The shark did seem to be frowning balefully at Nico. Nico reached out a hand in apology, and the shark bumped against his palm with the wide ridge of her head. She had forgiven him, evidently, because she turned the other way and presented her side for Nico to scratch. Nico watched curiously as her gills worked and rippled.

Eventually she flicked her tail and swam back into the expanse. Nico watched her go. He dropped his hand to his lap again. His fingers contacted Percy’s; he interlaced their hands together. Percy pressed his cheek against the side of Nico’s head.

They resurfaced and headed back to shore. They reunited with Sally and Paul, and Paul and Percy worked to set up the grill while Sally and Nico started a campfire on the beach. Soon enough the smell of grilling meats filled the air. The sun was nearly in the water by now. They gathered around the fire to eat and talk, and then they roasted marshmallows for s’mores. The wind picked up as the night grew darker, but Nico curled close to Percy and the fire and was warm.

And then it was time to turn in for the night. Nico took a shower, washing away the salt and sand. Afterwards went to his and Percy’s shared room and laid down on one of the beds. Even though he was still, Nico could still feel the lingering tug and pull of the waves on his body. And soon Percy returned from his own shower. He came and knelt beside Nico’s bed. Percy began running his fingers through Nico’s hair, slowly drawing the water away with the motion.

Nico blinked tiredly, but he resisted letting his eyes close. Only the old lamp on the nightstand was on, illuminating half of Percy’s face in a warm glow. Percy met Nico’s gaze, his expression as soft as the light.

“ _Ti eínai, agoráki?_ ”

Nico bit his lip, but he boldly reached out and took hold of Percy’s shirt sleeve. He looked imploringly up at Percy.

Percy’s eyes grew fond. “ _Alright._ But just this once. Okay?”

Nico nodded.

“Scoot over.”

Nico did so, and Percy joined him on the bed. Immediately, Nico cuddled close. Percy settled the covers around them. He shifted slightly to flick off the lamp, then brought his arms to wind around Nico’s back. Nico laid his head on Percy’s chest, seeking out his heartbeat.

“Love you,” Percy murmured.

Percy smelled like soap, fresh laundry, the salt of the sea. His fingers traced careful lines along Nico’s back. The steady rise and fall of Percy’s chest felt like the rocking of the waves.

Nico thought about Percy, and Sally and Paul, and Annabeth, and Jason, and Will...he thought of Will’s fingers on his arm, Sally and Paul laughing together around the campfire, Percy and Annabeth walking hand-in-hand among the trees in Central Park.

“Are you gonna marry Annabeth?” Nico asked. His eyes had fallen shut; he felt like he was nearly asleep.

“Hm?” said Percy. Nico felt Percy’s head shift above his; Percy’s thumb began stroking Nico’s cheek.

“You’re in love with her,” Nico went on. “Right? Do you want to get married?”

Percy exhaled softly, a smile. “I think I do,” he said. “As long as she wants to.”

“Are you gonna have kids?”

“Hm,” said Percy. He shifted his arms around Nico, drawing him closer. “That’s a more complicated question.”

“What do you mean?”

“Annabeth and I talked about it, a little,” Percy said. “We’re...kind of worried about having biological children. Athena and Poseidon don’t really get along. What if our kids suffer because their very nature is fighting with itself? And even if that isn’t a problem, we all know that growing up as a demigod usually doesn’t go well.”

“You would be good parents,” Nico argued, and Percy dropped a kiss on the crown of his head.

“It might be out of our control,” Percy replied. “If something were to happen to Annabeth and me, and they lose their parents...” Percy sighed. “I can’t have that. Which is why we don’t want to adopt mortal children either. They shouldn’t enter our world if they can help it. So...the last option is adopting demigod children. A lot of them grow up without parents. They’re already in it; there’s no use sheltering them from it. We might be their best option. So that’s what we’re considering, maybe...far into the future...”

Percy fell silent. The darkness of night wrapped around them like a blanket, the whisper of the waves outside a lullaby.

“Last summer,” said Percy, “when I talked to Chiron...I asked him about adopting you.”

Nico lay still. His breath trembled.

“What did he say?”

“He was...pretty skeptical,” said Percy. “I mean, I can understand it; I wouldn’t have trusted me either if I were him. And no judge would ever let me adopt you on my own, so my mom would be a second guardian. But that’s more of a formality than anything.”

“Really?” Nico whispered. He felt weightless.

“Yeah,” said Percy. “Honestly, the legal adoption is more for convenience than anything. It just gives me power of consent for your schooling, medical treatments, things like that. It’s not...it doesn’t really mean anything. I’m already yours.”

Nico couldn’t respond. He was adrift, lost at sea.

“Sweetheart?” Percy said worriedly. “Hey, talk to me? If you don’t want to do this then we don’t have to.”

“You...really want to adopt me?” Nico whispered.

“If you want it,” Percy replied. He laid his cheek on top of Nico’s head, and Nico twisted his fingers into Percy’s shirt.

Nico wasn’t lost at sea. He wasn’t drowning; he was coming up for air, breaking the water’s surface, taking in a big, shuddering gasp–

“Percy,” Nico’s voice wavered. “Percy...”

“Shh, shh,” Percy said immediately. He held Nico impossibly closer. “I love you. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Can I–“

He was _dying,_ like his mother, like his sister–

Nico shattered.

“Can I call you Dad?”

And Percy was struggling upward, sitting upright and pulling Nico to him and _holding him_ like he could carry him forever, like he could tuck Nico up inside his heart and protect him from anything.

“Yes,” Percy breathed. His tears mingled with Nico’s. “If you want. Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Touch Wild Sharks unless you’re with a child of poseidon or it’s your occupation   
> ugbhf i hope i’ve done enough in 27 chapters to sell THAT plot point - man i sure done some slow burn found family BULLSH I T   
> percy’s greek to nico: what is it, baby boy?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a trigger warning, but more of a DISCLAIMER: i will not be portraying a realistic adoption process in this story. just...letting you know what you can expect.

Percy woke later than he usually did. Midmorning sunlight shone through the sheer curtains of the windows, revealing the little guest room he was in: the pale duvet on the other bed, unused, a worn dresser, a mirror on the wall. Nico lay curled against Percy, still asleep. Percy took him in, the curve of his eyelids, the messy hair splayed across his forehead, his soft breaths of sleep. His weight on Percy’s chest was warm, grounding. 

Nico shifted slightly. Percy couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face. 

“I know you’re awake,” he said. 

A soft whine was Nico’s only response. Percy tapped Nico’s cheek gently with one finger. Nico scrunched up his nose. 

“Hey, _agápi,_ I think I hear my parents moving around in the main area,” Percy said. “Do you still want to sleep?”

“Mm.” 

“Okay,” said Percy. He carefully extricated himself from Nico, laying the boy’s head more fully on the pillow. Percy straightened the covers over Nico and kissed his cheek. 

When Percy exited their room, he found his mom moving around in the kitchen and Paul in the living room reading a book. Percy went over to his mom. 

“Good morning,” his mother greeted him. 

“Hi,” said Percy. “Muffins?” he asked, looking at the ingredients spread over the counter. 

“Yup,” said his mom. She cracked an egg into a measuring cup. 

“Do you need any help?” 

“If you want you can start on the topping.” 

“Sure.” 

Percy grabbed another mixing bowl and started to work. They fell into a comfortable silence, broken only by the sounds of the wooden spoon against the bowl and the flipping pages of Paul’s book. 

“You’re thinking about something,” Percy’s mom said. Percy looked up at her, but she only smiled at him. 

“I am,” Percy admitted. 

His mother didn’t press further. She turned back to her work. Percy knew she was waiting for him to be ready to speak. 

Percy finished measuring out the ingredients and collected a fork to begin mixing. 

“I told Nico I wanted to adopt him,” Percy said quietly. 

“Oh,” said his mother. “What did he think about it?”

“He–” 

Percy’s breath hitched. “Oh, Mom.” 

Percy’s hands were shaking. His mother reached over and squeezed his arm gently.

“He wants to,” said Percy, “he actually wants to...I know you didn’t think it was a good idea, when I brought it up–” 

“Hush,” his mom said sternly. Percy looked at her. Her eyes held immeasurable fondness. His mom took his face in her hands and leaned up to kiss his forehead. 

“I’m so, so proud of you.” 

Percy breathed out. “Thanks, Mom.” 

They put the muffins in the oven. Percy’s mom went to sit out on the porch, and Percy joined Paul in the living room. Paul looked up from his book as Percy sat at the other end of the sofa. 

“What are you reading?” Percy asked. 

“ _One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest._ Do you want me to read to you?” 

“I’d like that.” 

Percy settled against the couch cushions as Paul began to read. Soon the smell of baking muffins wafted through the house. The scent seemed to have drawn out Nico, because the boy appeared out of the bedroom a few moments later. 

Paul paused in his reading and Percy sat up. He held a hand out toward Nico, and Nico came to meet him. 

“Good morning,” Percy said. Nico’s eyes flicked to him shyly. 

Percy drew Nico down to sit with him, and Nico relaxed into his side. Paul began to read again. 

\---

Spring break eventually came to an end, and Nico returned to school. The end of the year was fast approaching, and it seemed like all his teachers were doubling down on work with more intensity than ever before. 

Nico was glad that it was Friday. He grabbed his lunch from the cafeteria line and picked out Devin and the others at their usual table. Nico made his way across the cafeteria and sat down across from Devin. 

“You look joyful,” Devin said dryly. 

Nico threw him a glare. “I have an algebra test in two weeks,” he said. “I’m still not solid on factoring and we started on inequalities yesterday–” 

“Oh, hey, I used to love factoring,” said Devin. “Maybe I could help you.” 

“Nerd alert,” Sacha grinned. Devin shoved him. 

“I could, though,” Devin went on. “When’s your test? We could study together after school or something - at my place, or at your place if you’d prefer…or even over the weekend–” 

“You could have a sleepover!” Rameses said excitedly. “Stay up late, pig out on junk food–” 

“ _Study,_ ” Sacha intoned pointedly. 

Nico considered it. 

“Whatever you want,” said Devin. “Just let me know.” 

Surprisingly, although Nico was glad for the upcoming weekend, he wasn’t looking forward to going home after school. Today was Vacuuming Day. Nico wasn’t _afraid_ of the vacuum cleaner. He just happened to really really hate how big and loud and aggressive it was. Nico got home and went to his room to call Will, but as soon as he heard the front door opening he hung up and went to curl up on the living room sofa. 

Percy had gone to his bedroom to change out of his work clothes, but he reappeared a few moments later. He regarded Nico keenly, biting back a smile. 

“You’re not still scared of the vacuum, are you?” 

“Not scared,” Nico insisted, not looking at Percy. 

Was it his fault that he’d grown up in a time without big angry machines that skulked along the floor toward you, growling and roaring as they went? Percy came over and ruffled Nico’s hair before turning to the hall closet and pulling out the beast. 

“You don’t wanna hide in your room?” Percy said. 

Nico shook his head adamantly. He wasn’t letting that thing out of his sight. 

Percy plugged in the machine and turned it on. Nico pressed himself into the couch cushions, watching the vacuum warily as it passed over the carpet. Percy started in one corner of the room, working his way toward Nico and away again. 

“Percy?” Nico asked, as Percy finished and shut off the machine. Nico uncurled slightly from his position. 

“Yeah, Nic?” Percy asked. He unplugged the cord and gathered it up, preparing to move into the hall. 

“Devin offered to help me study for algebra,” Nico said. “I was wondering if he could come over?” 

Percy mused for a bit. He twisted the cord around his fingers absentmindedly. 

“I think I’d have to talk to Devin’s parents first,” he said. 

“What for?” asked Nico. 

“Well, by most people’s definitions, I’m not a real adult,” Percy said. “Devin’s parents would basically be sending him to hang out with a couple of teenagers unsupervised.” 

“Devin suggested a sleepover,” Nico said unsurely. 

Percy’s eyebrows raised. “Then I definitely need to talk to his parents.” 

Nico caught Devin after school on Monday. 

“Percy says he wants to talk to your parents,” Nico said. 

“What? Why?” said Devin. 

“If you came over, Percy would be the only adult, and he’s really young, and he wasn’t sure if your parents would be okay with it…” 

They were standing just inside the front doors of Goode. Around them, the rest of the school trickled out of the building, leaving for the day. 

“It’s just you and Percy,” Devin said in wonder. “There’s really no one else.” 

“Yeah,” said Nico nervously. 

“You’re not comfortable with staying over at my house?” 

Nico shook his head. 

“Okay,” said Devin. “I’ll text you my mom’s number.” 

“Read out the number to me?” 

Nico did so, and Percy typed it into his phone. He looked up once Nico finished. 

“Okay,” said Percy, smiling slightly. “Shoo.” 

Nico’s mouth twisted, but he did as he was told. Nico exited Percy’s room, shutting the door behind him. 

Percy gazed down at the phone number. He steeled himself and started the call. 

“Hello?” a woman’s voice spoke in his ear. 

“Yes, hello?” said Percy. “Is this Mrs. Westberg? This is Percy Jackson. I’m the guardian of Devin’s friend Nico. Did he tell you I wanted to call you?” 

“Oh - oh, yes - you’re Sally Jackson’s son, right?”

“Yes,” said Percy. He leaned against his headboard and tried to still his nerves. “Has Devin told you about wanting to come over Saturday?” 

“Oh, yes,” said Mrs. Westberg. “But I was a little confused about something. He says you’re Nico’s guardian?” 

“That’s right,” said Percy. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with me being the supervising adult if your son stayed over.” 

“Is your mom not able to be there?” 

“No - I don’t live with her. I moved out,” Percy explained. 

“I don’t understand,” Mrs. Westberg said, confusion still coloring her voice. “Your mom and I used to run into each other at PTA meetings. You go to Goode as well, don’t you?” 

“I graduated,” Percy explained. 

“When?” 

“Last year.” 

“Oh. How old are you?” 

“Eighteen,” said Percy. He felt the knot twist in his stomach. 

“So - so you graduated, moved out from your parents’ house, and started taking care of a high school freshman? At eighteen? All on your own?” 

“That’s exactly it,” Percy confessed.

“Hmm.”

Mrs. Westberg was silent for a long time. Percy could only wait. 

“You know, Percy,” she finally said, “Devin talks a lot about Nico. He worries about him a lot…I’ve never seen my son be so thoughtful about another person before.” 

“Oh,” was all Percy could think to say. 

“It’s really just you?” Mrs. Westberg asked. 

“Yes,” said Percy. “It’s alright if you’re not okay with it. It makes perfect sense.” 

“No, I–” Mrs. Westberg paused. “What’s curious is that I think I _am_ okay with it. Devin’s taking this very seriously. He told me he’d respect your word and listen to you - he wasn’t lying to me about it. My son has really matured over the past year. I think it’s because of Nico, and, by extension, because of you.” 

Percy didn’t know how to respond to that.

“This is happening on Saturday?” 

“If that’s what works for you and Devin,” said Percy. 

“Alright. Thanks for calling.” 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll tell you a secret - nico won’t hide from the vacuum bc he feels safer when he’s near percy


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** grief and trauma (non-graphic). Chapter Summary in end notes.

Devin arrived on Saturday afternoon bearing his old Algebra notes, ingredients for dinner, and a boxed set of the first seven seasons of  _ Doctor Who. _ Nico met him in the parking garage and Devin loaded him up with groceries. 

“I told you we were gonna make  _ kjötsúpa! _ ” Devin said brightly at Nico’s nonplussed expression. “I hope you have a big enough pot.” 

They headed upstairs to the apartment. Percy met them in the foyer. 

“Thanks for letting me stay over,” Devin said to Percy. 

“Thanks for helping Nico study,” Percy replied, only the barest twitch of the corner of his mouth betraying his amusement at the number of items Devin had brought. 

Percy left them to it, and Nico helped Devin put away the ingredients in the fridge. Nico went to his room to grab his own textbook and notes, and they settled at the kitchen table and got to work. Devin started Nico off with a review of factoring. 

“As long as you can un-multiply the first and the third term you can pretty much solve it,” Devin said. 

“I think I’m getting the hang of it,” said Nico. “I dunno why it was so hard before; they explained it over and over in class and it never clicked.” 

“Sometimes you just have to hear it a different way,” said Devin. 

After going over factoring, they moved on to simplifying expressions and inequalities. Percy came into the kitchen to grab a drink of water around the time they were starting on graphing. 

“I  _ am  _ really glad you’re helping Nico,” Percy said, glancing down at their work and grimacing slightly. “I know I’ve learned all this before, but I swear I’ve never seen that kind of function in my life.” 

“It’s no problem,” Devin replied. “It’s kind of fun, actually -  _ don’t  _ tell the others,” he said warningly, catching Nico’s cunning expression. 

“Percy didn’t have Mrs. Veksler,” said Nico. “Apparently the teacher before her went all out of order.” 

“Yeah, Mr. Borges liked to teach “creatively”. He thought reorganizing the curriculum was a good idea,” said Percy. 

“Wait - you went to Goode?” Devin asked, looking up from the textbook. 

“Yeah, I graduated last year,” Percy said, slight surprise lacing his tone. 

“Wait, how old are you? I thought you were twenty-something,” said Devin. 

“Am I supposed to be flattered or insulted?” Percy laughed lightly. “I’m eighteen.” 

“I just mean you seem really mature,” Devin clarified. “You’re only a year older than me.” 

It was nearing dinnertime, and Devin and Nico had pretty much finished going over everything anyway, so Devin got Nico started on making the soup. Percy found a pot large enough for them to use and supervised the other two as they moved about the kitchen. The soup needed to simmer for an hour, so they washed dishes while they waited, and then Nico and Devin took turns showing each other songs they liked while Percy tidied up some of his own things. Devin added the last vegetables to the pot about halfway through, and then finally it was time to separate the lamb meat from the bone, and the soup was ready to eat. Nico and Devin cleared away their notes and the three of them sat down for dinner. Devin pestered Percy about his time at Goode while Nico watched on in amusement. 

After dinner, they had their last batch of dishes to wash, and then Nico and Devin settled in the living room for a  _ Doctor Who  _ marathon while Percy went back to his room to call Annabeth. Devin put the first disc in the player and joined Nico on the sofa, pressing up against his side. 

Nico looked up at Devin, surprised at the closeness. Devin grinned abashedly. 

“I like cuddling,” he confessed. “And no one else really does but you.” 

It was for the best anyway, as  _ Doctor Who  _ did have some scary moments. Nico huddled close to Devin and hid his face behind the boy’s drawn-up knees during the spooky parts. Devin hugged him back and chuckled fondly. 

“It’s all just pretend, buddy,” Devin reassured him “It’s guys in costumes and special effects…” 

“The music makes it scary,” Nico argued. He pressed his cheek against Devin’s knee and peered blurrily at the screen. Devin only ruffled his hair in response. 

Nico did have to admit though, the time and space travel was pretty fun. They were just about to start their fourth episode when Percy appeared again. He stood at the mouth of the hall and looked across the room at them. 

“I’m about to head to bed,” he informed them. “You need anything else?” 

Devin shook his head. 

“Alright,” said Percy. “Try to go to sleep before sunrise?” he implored lightly. 

“Sure thing,” said Devin. “I think Nico’s about to fall asleep anyway.” 

He must have felt the tension in Nico’s shoulders, though, because he looked down at Nico curiously. 

Nico didn’t say anything. But Devin patted his shoulder again and said, “What is it? You can say.” 

Nico looked at Devin, then at Percy. The other stood waiting, patient as ever. 

Nico steadied his nerves. 

“Dad?” 

And Percy was in front of him, leaning down and cradling his face in his hands and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Nico heard a surprised exhale from Devin; the boy’s arm was still around him. 

“Goodnight,” said Percy, meeting Nico’s eyes. And then he’d straightened up, crossed the living room, and disappeared down the hall. 

“Aww, Nico,” Devin teased fondly, cuddling Nico close again. 

Nico didn’t respond. He simply hid his burning face in Devin’s chest. 

They watched a few more episodes, until Nico was struggling to keep his eyes open. At some point during the night, he’d slipped down so that his head was pillowed in Devin’s lap. Nico blinked tiredly as Devin’s fingers ran along his back, tracing his scars through the fabric of his shirt. 

“You asleep?” Devin whispered.

“No,” Nico insisted. 

“Sure you aren’t,” Devin responded wryly. Nico flipped over to glare weakly up at him, and Devin simply moved to stroking his arm. 

“Don’t pet me to sleep,” Nico mumbled. 

“Why not?” Devin grinned. “It’s working.” 

Nico only harrumphed in response. 

They lapsed into silence. The apartment was dark save for the pale light of the TV. Nico let himself relax further into the sofa. 

“Nico?” said Devin. “Can I ask you about Percy?” 

“What do you want to ask?” said Nico. Even though he peered up at Devin, the boy’s face was hard to see in the dark. 

“You called him your dad,” Devin said. His hand stilled; his arm was a heavy weight across Nico’s chest. 

“Yeah,” said Nico. 

“What did - what happened...” 

“My biological parents?” Nico asked. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” said Devin. 

“My mom died when I was little,” said Nico. “And my–...he...” 

“It’s okay,” Devin said hurriedly, stroking Nico’s shoulder. “You don’t have to say.” 

Nico sighed. His limbs felt heavy. “I was alone at ten,” he went on. “And Percy was never okay with that. He finally convinced me to let him help me last year…” 

“How did you meet him?” asked Devin. 

“At camp,” said Nico. “He wasn’t - stuff had happened–…” 

“Shh, Nico,” Devin said, as Nico’s voice wavered. Nico concentrated on the feel of Devin’s fingers on his arm. 

Things had been  _ terrible.  _ For the both of them. Unspeakably so, unimaginably so...but Nico didn’t have to imagine it; he’d  _ lived  _ it, suffered through it, and Percy had too– 

“I didn’t want him at first,” Nico whispered haltingly. “But I didn’t have anyone - I was so scared, I thought I was going to die, I didn’t want it to hurt–” 

“Shh, shh,” Devin soothed him. He drew Nico up and hugged him close. Nico buried his face in Devin’s neck and trembled. 

“Oh, Nico,” Devin murmured. “What happened to you?”

Nico didn’t answer. 

Nico wanted his mom. He wanted Bianca - after all these years, he still missed them, still ached for them so intensely that it felt like he was being torn apart, like they were the only ones who could put him back together. 

He had Percy. 

“I’m glad I met Percy,” Nico said roughly. 

“Hey,” Devin soothed. “I’m glad you met him too. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have asked. I didn’t want to upset you.”

“No, I–” Nico sniffled. “I wanted to tell you.” 

Devin carded gentle fingers through Nico’s hair. Little by little, the tension in Nico’s body dissolved away, to be replaced with exhaustion. He sagged against Devin. 

“Why don’t we try to get some sleep, huh?” Devin said eventually. “Here.” 

He retrieved the blankets at the end of the sofa that Percy had set out for them. Devin laid them both down and pulled the blankets over them. 

“You okay?” Devin asked. “You wanna go get Percy? You want your dad?”

Nico shook his head. He pressed closer to Devin. 

“You sure?” Devin wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks. “You’re safe. You’re at home. Percy’s just in the other room. Yeah?” 

Nico nodded. He closed his eyes. 

“Alright,” said Devin. He settled an arm over Nico. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” said Nico. 

Nico woke up feeling warm and cozy. Devin was still asleep beside him. 

He could hear Percy shuffling around in the kitchen nearby. Nico carefully extricated himself from the blankets and sat up, trying not to wake Devin, but no luck - the other boy sniffled, then yawned, stretching his arms upward. 

“Sorry!” Nico whispered, but Devin only gazed fuzzily up at him. 

“Hey buddy. What time is it?” Devin asked. 

“Just after ten,” Percy responded from the kitchen. “Did you two sleep well?” 

“Yeah,” said Devin. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“Omelets okay for breakfast?” 

“Sure,” Devin said. “Thanks.” 

_ You okay?  _ Devin mouthed to Nico. He reached up, brushing Nico’s cheek with his knuckles. 

_ Yeah,  _ Nico mouthed shyly back. 

They got up and moved into the kitchen. Nico went to Percy and hugged him. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Percy said, hugging him back. He must have realized something was up with Nico, because he lifted Nico to sit on the counter beside the stove. 

Devin didn’t comment on the event. “Need any help?” he asked Percy instead. 

“No, that’s alright,” said Percy, and Devin went to sit at the kitchen table. Percy retrieved the eggs from the fridge and set to work. 

“I have to confess,” Percy said as he started on an omelet, “I did take a photo of you two while you were still asleep.” 

“Percy!” said Nico, while Devin gave an exaggerated gasp of horror. 

“I haven’t sent it to anyone!” Percy said quickly. “Yet.” 

“Who do you want to send it to?” Nico asked warily. 

“My mom,” Percy answered. “And  _ your  _ mom,” he added, nodding to Devin. 

“Let me see?” Devin asked, standing up and going over to them. Percy pulled out his phone and handed it over. 

“Oh, oops, we  _ do  _ look cute,” Devin admitted, raising his eyebrows. 

“We do not!” Nico said immediately, but Devin was holding up the photo, the evidence plainly displayed for Nico to see. There they were, curled up together on the sofa, fully unaware of the rest of the world…

“So can I send it?” Percy asked lightly. 

Nico frowned. 

“Fine.” 

Percy grinned. 

Percy knew, about all those things Nico had told Devin. He’d been there through the nightmares, the fear and the grief, he’d coaxed them out of Nico when Nico thought they would consume him entirely. He’d held Nico up until Nico found his footing. He’d shared it all. 

Nico wasn’t okay. But maybe, maybe he could be. 

He had Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Summary:** Devin arrives on Saturday for the sleepover. They study algebra successfully. Devin learns that Percy is eighteen and also went to Goode. Devin provides dinner; they cook kjötsúpa (Icelandic lamb soup) together. Then a Doctor Who marathon for Nico and Devin.   
> Percy checks on them later that night right before he goes to bed. He does his usual “anyone need anything” and of course Nico is used to getting a “goodnight” from Percy, so when Percy and Devin both notice that Nico seems to be thinking something, Devin encourages Nico to speak his mind. Which prompts Nico to say, “Dad?” and Percy to love on him <3   
> And then later that night Devin asks about Percy some more. Nico tells Devin about his dead mother, but when he tries to tell Devin about how both he and Percy have suffered in the past, he gets overwhelmed. Devin is comforting, but Nico tries to talk about how scared he’s been, afraid of death and being hurt etc. Devin is extremely sweet and soothes Nico as best he can. They go to sleep.   
> Next morning is some cute times with Percy and breakfast - Percy admits to taking a photo of Nico and Devin while they were curled up asleep together, and the other two are indignant. But Percy is good about consent and boundaries, so he lets them decide if he can send the photo to Sally and Devin’s mom. Nico concedes.   
> Lastly, Nico reflects a little about his past, but also about having Percy to help him through it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **not quite a trigger warning:** this chapter is the mirror of last chapter in terms of ~flavor~, but for Percy instead of Nico. Because Percy’s emotionality is different from Nico’s, I don’t think this chapter needs a trigger warning. There is no chapter summary at the end at the moment. If you’d like one, please just ask and I’ll provide one.

It was Thursday night, just after the last wrestling practice of the year. Nico walked from the locker rooms to the front doors of the gym building and found it was raining outside. He hadn’t brought his umbrella. 

“Want me to drive you home?” Devin asked him, catching sight of him on his way past. 

“No thanks,” Nico said. He was feeling a little jittery and nauseous, to be honest, and he feared a car ride would make it worse. “I’ll be okay,” he insisted, at Devin’s doubtful expression. 

Nico set out into the rain. It wasn’t too bad; the day had been warm and the water was cool at most. Now that it was nearly summer, the sun didn’t set until later in the day, and Nico enjoyed being able to see his surroundings in the twilight. 

He was feeling a little woozy, though. Maybe he should have skipped practice - but this was one of the last times he’d be seeing some of his teammates - Sacha and Rameses were graduating. And Nico wouldn’t see Devin for most of the summer - Nico would be at Camp Half-Blood. Nico was honestly surprised at himself, that he’d made a mortal friend and that he would miss him. 

Nico turned onto the street that his apartment was on. The fuzziness in his brain was starting to creep in closer…

Allen dropped his umbrella when he saw the boy in front of him crumple to the ground. He rushed forward and caught the boy’s head before he collapsed completely. 

“Hey, easy! Are you okay?” Allen asked. 

The boy blinked blearily up at him and said nothing. 

“Hey”–Allen snapped his fingers–”Are you there? Hello? Can you hear me?” 

Still no response. The boy only tracked Allen’s face with groggy eyes. 

Allen had seen this boy before. He went to Goode too. Sometimes the two of them would pass each other on their way home from school; Allen suspected they lived near each other. But Allen had never talked to him. 

“Hey, kid,” Allen tried again. “You got someone I could call? Your parents?” 

Allen was starting to get properly worried. He sat down on the pavement and carefully propped the boy up against him. He felt around the boy’s pockets; he located a phone and quickly navigated to emergency contacts. But the name he saw was– 

_ Percy Jackson _

Allen stared down at the bright screen. But there was no other name. So Allen started the call and put the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?”

“Percy?” Allen asked. “This is Allen.” 

“What–”

“I found this boy on the street near your apartment. He was walking ahead of me and he kind of collapsed and he’s really out of it, and your name was in the emergency contacts–” 

“What does he look like?” Percy said quickly. “Really thin, curly black hair, wearing a hoodie–”

“Yeah,” said Allen. 

“I’m coming,” said Percy. “Just a sec–” 

“No, wait,” said Allen. “You’re at your apartment, right? I can bring him. We’re nearly there.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry–”

“It’s raining pretty bad out here,” said Allen. “I’ll bring him to you, I promise. We’re like ten steps away.” 

The next thing Nico was aware of was the hazy light of his kitchen and Percy kneeling in front of him, his hands on Nico’s arms and his face worried. 

“Hey,  _ agoráki, _ ” Percy said. “Do you know where you are?”

Nico’s brain struggled to work. “Home.” 

“That’s right,” said Percy. “Do you know who I am?” 

Nico opened his mouth again. His head was really starting to pound. 

“Dad.” 

“That’s right,” Percy said. His eyes flickered. 

Nico heard something shift at the other end of the kitchen. He looked up and was met with the sight of a man he didn’t recognize. 

Nico jerked toward Percy in terror. 

“Oh - shh, shh,” Percy soothed immediately, bringing his arms around Nico. “It’s okay. That’s Allen. He helped get you home.” 

Nico didn’t understand. He continued to stare at the man fearfully. 

“Could we have a moment?” Percy asked. Allen nodded. 

Percy hooked his hands under Nico’s armpits and lifted him up. The boy latched onto him readily. 

“You can use my shower if you want,” Percy said to Allen, nodding at his soaked form. “Borrow my clothes, whatever you need.” 

“Oh - thanks,” said Allen. 

“End of the hall,” Percy said. 

He turned away and carried Nico to the hall bathroom. Percy set Nico on the floor, leaning him up against the side of the bathtub. 

“You still there,  _ agápi? _ ” he asked. 

Nico nodded at him. 

“Good boy,” Percy said absentmindedly. He reached over and stoppered the drain of the tub, and turned on the faucet, setting the water to just below hot. 

“I’m going to get you some clean clothes, okay?” Percy said to Nico. “Can you watch the water?”

Nico nodded again, and Percy went to do as he’d said. He returned just as the tub finished filling. Percy closed the bathroom door and set the clothes on the counter. He shut off the water and turned back to Nico. 

“I’m gonna take off your shirt and pants,” he said to the boy. “Is that okay?” 

Nico looked up at him, eyes calm and open. “Okay.” 

Percy relieved Nico of his wet clothes, undressing him down to his boxers. He helped Nico into the tub and eased him down to sit in the water. Nico took hold of his bath sponge, but he moved no further, seemingly at a loss for what to do next. 

“You need soap, Nic,” Percy laughed gently. He sat on the edge of the tub and grabbed the bar of soap, lathering up the sponge for Nico. He handed it back, and Nico set to scrubbing feebly at his legs. Percy poured out some shampoo into his own hands and began to work it through Nico’s hair. 

Nico was quiet under Percy’s ministrations. He blinked owlishly up at Percy, and Percy couldn’t help but grin and tap Nico on the nose, leaving some soap suds there. Nico wrinkled his nose in response and rubbed the suds away. 

“You still with me,  _ agoráki? _ ” Percy asked, guiding some water through Nico’s hair to rinse it out. 

“Yeah,” said Nico. The boy’s hands had stilled again; Percy snagged the sponge from him and started soaping up Nico’s chest. 

“Percy?” Nico asked. 

“Yeah?” 

Nico stared up at him. His eyes grew unfocused for a moment, but he gathered himself and tried again. 

“Percy?” 

Percy caught on. “Yeah, honey; I’m right here.” 

That seemed to satisfy Nico. His eyes slid away into thoughtfulness. 

“Who’s in the kitchen?” Nico asked. 

“Allen,” said Percy. “He goes to Goode too; we were on swim team together. He must be a senior now.” 

“Oh.” 

“Mm,” said Percy, passing the sponge over Nico’s back. “He said he saw you collapse on your way home. I guess he walks a similar route as you.” 

“Oh,” Nico said again, and Percy smiled lightly. 

“Close your eyes?” 

Nico did so, and Percy washed his face. He gave the boy one last rinse and guided him up to stand, keeping him steady as he stepped out of the tub. Percy dried Nico off with a combination of a towel and his powers, and then he helped Nico dress and picked him up, carrying him to his room. 

Nico’s lamp was on and his bedsheets were drawn back. Percy deposited Nico on the bed and sat beside him. He handed over the pills and water he’d set out on the nightstand earlier. 

“Take these for me?” 

Nico obliged. But he didn’t lie down right away afterwards. 

“Percy?” Nico asked. “Are you gonna be okay?” 

“Am  _ I _ gonna be okay?” Percy repeated, surprised. “Are  _ you  _ gonna be okay? You’re the one that’s sick!” 

“But Allen,” said Nico. Percy could see the sleep creeping into his eyes already. “Are you gonna be okay with him? I can help; I can come with you.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Percy said. “You need to rest, Nic.”

“Please?” Nico asked. “I’ll be good.”

“You’re always good, honeybun,” Percy laughed. “Well,” he amended, “I guess you’re kind of in trouble.”

Nico’s eyes widened. “Why?” 

“You walked home in the rain while you were sick!” Percy chided. “You’re supposed to call me about these things.” 

“Oh,” Nico said. Percy passed a thumb over his cheek. 

“ _ Rest. _ I promise I’ll come get you if I need anything.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise,” Percy assured him. 

“Okay,” said Nico. He finally laid down, and Percy drew the covers over him. Percy stood and flicked off the light. 

When Percy returned to the kitchen, Allen had finished showering. He sat at the kitchen table, seemingly lost in thought, but he looked up when Percy entered. 

“How is he?” Allen asked. 

“He’ll be okay,” said Percy. “He’s sleeping for now.” 

“That’s good,” said Allen. “How are you?” 

Percy paused. He leaned against the kitchen counter and folded his arms around himself. 

“I think you know the answer,” Percy said quietly. “But I’m doing better.” 

Allen gazed at him with probing eyes. Percy had to look away. He shook his head and moved to the stovetop. 

“Have you had dinner?” he asked Allen. 

“Oh - no, that’s okay–” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Percy said. “Nico will probably want soup anyway.” 

He reheated the fried rice he’d made and served up two plates for him and Allen. Percy took the food to the table and joined Allen, sitting down. 

“Thanks,” Allen murmured. 

“No problem.” 

Allen let Percy have his silence. Through the windows, the world outside had grown fully dark. The warm glow of the kitchen lights shone in sharp contrast to the night and the rain. 

They’d nearly finished eating. Percy set his spoon down. 

“I’ll tell you,” he said.

Percy met Allen’s gaze. He closed his eyes; when he opened them again, the world had slid out of focus. 

“When I was twelve, I was nearly killed,” Percy started. “A couple of times. And then it just...kept happening. To me, to the other kids…” 

Allen didn’t offer a response. 

“I didn’t know what to do about it,” said Percy. “I  _ couldn’t  _ do anything about it, or I wasn’t supposed to...Nico’s the first real chance I’ve gotten.” 

“He’s like you?” Allen asked. He didn’t specify how. 

‘Yeah,” said Percy. “I can tolerate things happening to me. But he - I just - I reached a point…” 

Percy’s voice trailed off. He heard footsteps in the hallway. 

Percy stood and went to where Nico was hovering behind the wall. 

“Nic?” Percy murmured. “It’s okay. You wanna come with me?” 

Nico allowed Percy to slip an arm around him. Percy led Nico back into the kitchen and re-took his seat, pulling Nico into his lap. Nico leaned into him. Percy pressed the back of his hand to Nico’s neck. 

“Hey, you’re doing better already.” 

Percy looked down at Nico. The boy’s eyes had drifted shut. 

“You want dinner?”

Nico shook his head. 

“Chicken soup?” 

A pause. But then, a small nod. Percy dropped a kiss to the top of Nico’s head, stood, and deposited Nico on his vacated seat. Percy went to grab a can of soup from the cupboard. He set a pot on the stovetop and poured the soup into it, heating it up. 

“Hi,” Allen said to Nico. Percy glanced over; Nico’s eyes flicked to Allen, but he looked away shyly. 

Percy stood by the stove. The thrumming of the rainfall outside sank into his brain, anchoring him down. Everything around him felt keenly present, the counter against his back, the floor beneath his feet, the clicking and the warmth of the stove...

“I must sound insane,” Percy said. 

Allen shook his head. “You’re not insane. You’re the least insane thing about this. You’re good, Percy.” 

They finished their dinner and Allen got ready to leave. 

“I can give you a ride home,” Percy said. 

“That’s okay; I’ll just get an Uber or something,” Allen said. 

“Here, I’ll call you one–”

“Percy–” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Percy said. Allen smiled thinly in response. 

Percy went down with Allen and waited with him until the Uber arrived. He raised a hand in goodbye when Allen turned to glance back at him. 

After Allen had gone, Percy went back upstairs. Nico sat on the sofa; he reached his arms toward Percy as he came in. 

Percy went to him, gathered him up, cradled him close. Nico wound his arms around Percy, enveloping him. 

“Percy.” 

There he was. His  _ agoráki.  _ Percy pressed his lips to Nico’s forehead. 

“I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a wonderful day!


	32. Chapter 32

The end of the school year finally arrived. Nico’s last day was a half day; he and the rest of the wrestling team spent the afternoon running around the city and relishing their summer freedom. Nico didn’t get back home until evening, but when he arrived Percy had a surprise for him: fresh peas, arborio rice, dry-cured prosciutto. 

“ _Risi e bisi,_ ” Nico said, putting the pieces together. 

Percy grinned, pulling out a pot. “Hopefully I can pull it off.” 

Nico couldn’t really remember what the _risi e bisi_ he used to eat tasted like. But he thought their version came pretty close; light yet flavorful, a little salty and a little sweet. It brought back hazy impressions of sunny windows, sleepy afternoons, the whispering of a breeze. 

“Why _risi e bisi?_ ” Nico asked Percy. They’d just finished eating; they stood at the sink washing dishes together. 

“You finished a year of school,” Percy replied. “I’m really proud of you.” 

On Sunday Sacha had a graduation party at his house. Nico was a little nervous about going since a lot of Sacha’s other friends would be there and Nico didn’t know them all, but Devin convinced him into it eventually. He picked Nico up right before noon and they headed over. 

Quite a few people were already at the house when they arrived. Sacha spotted the two of them as they came in. 

“Nico!” Sacha held his arms out to Nico from where he sat on the sofa. Nico went to him, and Sacha coaxed Nico to sit down next to him. Sacha wrapped Nico up in a hug. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much next year.” 

“Nice to know you care about me,” Devin groused, trailing behind, and Rameses laughed on Nico’s other side. 

“That’s ‘cause you’re a pain in the ass,” Rameses quipped. 

“Fuck off,” Devin said, with no bite. He leaned against the armrest of the sofa. 

“Oh, hi Devin; I didn’t see you there,” Sacha said breezily. Devin opened his mouth in outrage, but Sacha turned back to Nico. 

“Listen, Nico, I need you to do me a favor,” Sacha started. “Devin’s gonna be team captain next year; I need you to cause as much trouble for him as you can, okay?” 

Devin stared in shock. “Wait - I’m gonna be–” 

“Will you do that?” Sacha said sweetly to Nico. “For me.” 

Nico nodded. 

Devin rounded on Rameses. “Did you know about this?” 

Rameses grinned. “I’m sure I didn’t. You’re not the last person to find out or anything.” 

Devin spluttered. 

The news of his new station nearly drove Devin’s initial plans out of his mind, but he didn’t forget them. He found Sacha in the kitchen after lunch. 

“Could I talk to you?” Devin asked. “Somewhere private?” 

“Sure,” Sacha said. He sounded a little confused, but he went ahead and led Devin out to the back patio. As they passed by the living room, Nico looked up from his spot on the couch, but Devin smiled reassuringly and continued on outside. 

Devin leaned against one of the columns holding up the awning, making sure he was still visible to Nico through the window. Sacha stood across from him, leaning against the other column. 

“What’s up?” Sacha asked. He followed Devin’s line of sight; Nico was now looking away, in a conversation with Rameses. 

“I did want to ask you about Nico, actually,” Devin said, noticing Sacha’s gaze. 

“I’m not sure what I can tell you,” Sacha said. “You know him better than all of us.” 

“I thought you might know something more since you’re the team captain,” Devin said. 

Sacha shook his head. “The only thing I knew before the rest of you was that Percy was Nico’s emergency contact.” 

“What did you think about that?” Devin asked. “When you first found out?” 

Sacha shrugged. HIs hair wavered in the breeze. 

“I didn’t really know Percy,” Sacha said. “I just knew he was a year above me...He seemed to keep to himself, for the most part. Kind of like Nico, I guess.” 

“That makes sense,” Devin said softly. Sacha looked up at him. 

“See? You do know more than me.” 

Devin frowned. It wasn’t enough. It didn’t help him fix anything. 

“Devin,” Sacha said. “What are you worried about?” 

Devin shrugged. “Something’s up with Nico. When I slept over, he told me…” Devin shook his head. “I shouldn’t say. But I mean, he’s got scars all over him, and he’s still so skittish…”

“We’ve all known about his scars, Devin,” said Sacha gently. “We all change in the same locker room.” 

“But why does he have them?” Devin pressed. “What happened to him?” 

“It’s not our business,” Sacha said, still in that quiet voice. “But it’s probably unlikely to be good. Abuse? Violence? I’m sure you can guess.” 

Despite the brightness of the afternoon sun, Devin felt cold. Nico was so small, and so sweet...

“Percy has the same scars too, you know,” Sacha said. 

“He does?” said Devin, surprised. 

“Yeah - haven’t you noticed? On his arms, on his neck…” 

So whatever Nico’s past was, Percy’s wasn’t too different. No wonder they’d found each other; they probably bonded out of desperation. Devin’s chest tightened. 

“Listen. I know you feel like you can’t do anything,” said Sacha. “But you _are_ doing something _._ You’re his friend. He feels safe around you. Look.” 

Sacha nodded to the window again. Devin looked; Nico quickly glanced away from them, as if to pretend he hadn’t been watching. 

“You give him that,” Sacha said. “Comfort. It’s something.” 

They went back inside. Nico was sitting alone now. Sacha went up to him. 

“Would you like to meet my ferrets?” he asked Nico. 

Devin could tell Nico didn’t understand what Sacha meant. But Sacha went on. 

“Come on! I’ll show you. They’re in my room…” 

The three of them went upstairs to Sacha’s bedroom. Sacha sat Nico down on the bed and went to the large cage on the other side of the room. Devin leaned against the doorframe and watched as Nico’s keen eyes followed Sacha’s movements. Sacha unlatched the cage door and scooped up Merry the ferret, leaving Pippin undisturbed in his sleep. 

Sacha crossed the room and sat down beside Nico. He gently deposited the ferret into Nico’s lap. 

“This is Merry,” Sacha said, as the ferret began sniffing around Nico’s hands. “He’s the less crazy one. And it’s the middle of the day, so he’s especially sleepy.” 

Nico gazed down at the ferret. It bumped its nose against his fingers, then stood up on its hind legs to peer at Nico’s face. 

“Ever seen one before?” Devin asked. 

“No,” Nico said softly. 

The expression on the boy’s face was one of pure, sheer wonder. Devin was in awe of it. Sacha guided Nico’s hands to pet along Merry’s fur. Soon Nico’s fingers were moving on their own, scratching gently under the ferret’s chin. 

Sacha was right. Devin and Nico were friends. 

Devin unobtrusively pulled out his phone. He snapped a quick photo of Nico and Merry and sent it to Percy. 

Percy’s response came a few moments later. _so cute!_

Deving would do what he could for them. For Nico and for Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> risi e bisi - rice and peas  
> Ferrets are illegal in NYC but apparently people still own them anyway so here I go :P


	33. Chapter 33

Percy had the first week of June free; he and Nico were preparing to go to their respective camps, Nico to Camp Half-Blood and Percy to Camp Jupiter. Percy would be staying with Annabeth and working directly under Reyna for the summer, which meant filling out a lot of forms and scrounging up personal documents so that he could be transferred over. Percy and Nico spent Monday packing, and in the afternoon Nico went out with his friends while Percy stayed home, surrounded by a sea of papers on the kitchen table. Percy called his mom a few hours into his work, then caved and got carry-out for dinner. 

It was growing late. Nico had said he’d be home around nine or ten. Percy tried not to worry too much. He couldn’t help listening for the click that would signal the front door opening. 

Percy’s phone buzzed. 

_ Devin Westberg: we’re on our way home but a fight broke out on the subway and our train got stopped. nico’s ok  _

Percy let out a wavering breath. He texted back a quick  _ thanks  _ and fervently bullied his brain back to concentrating. 

A little after ten, Percy heard the muffled jangle of keys. He looked up from the table; Nico was just coming in. 

“Hey,” said Percy. “Had fun?” 

The boy nodded; he looked sleepy. Nico went to Percy, and Percy wrapped an arm around him. 

“Going to bed?” 

Nico nodded again. Percy let him go, and he disappeared into the hall. 

The night grew deeper. Percy moved to the sofa to read through some of the legalese of the adoption forms. The faint sounds of the shower running in the hall bathroom traveled to him. Nico didn’t reappear; he must have gone to bed. 

Percy continued through the seemingly never-ending stack of papers. He frowned as he reached a particular section.  _ Current Employment.  _ How was Percy supposed to explain to a social worker that he was training to be a counselor at a camp that didn’t exist to mortals? Percy rubbed at his forehead. He’d have to call Chiron again. 

It was a few hours later when Percy heard a noise from the hall. Percy looked up; Nico was there, dressed in his sleep clothes. 

“What are you still doing up, sweetheart?” Percy asked. “It’s really late.” 

He didn’t mention that he himself was also awake. Nico shrugged. 

“Can I sit with you?” 

“Sure,” Percy said. He held out an arm and Nico came to him, drawing his feet up onto the couch and nestling into Percy’s side. Percy tucked him up and went back to his reading. 

It really  _ was  _ getting late. Percy ought to be turning in for the night soon as well. He was starting to feel a little jittery. Beside him, Nico was quiet. He’d sunk more fully into Percy; his eyes were closed. 

Percy put down the forms on the coffee table and wound his arms more snugly around Nico. Nico opened one eye to peer up at him, but Percy began tracing over Nico’s face with gentle fingers, and the boy’s eyes fluttered shut again. They stayed like that for a while, lulled into peacefulness by the soft sounds of the traffic far below. 

In two days Percy would drop Nico off at camp, and then immediately start the four-day road trip down to California. He wouldn’t see Nico for a month, not until the solstice. And then he wouldn’t be taking Nico back home until August. Nico’s head rested comfortingly against Percy’s shoulder; the breaths in his chest moved against Percy’s side. 

The boy was fully asleep now. Percy carefully gathered him up to put him back to bed. He drew Nico into his lap. 

He wouldn’t be seeing Nico for months. 

And to Percy’s dismay, tears sprang to his eyes. 

Percy cradled Nico to himself and fought to control his shaking breaths. He wouldn’t be seeing Nico for  _ months - Nico,  _ his baby boy, kind and clever and brave, who asked to be tucked in, who held Percy’s hand, who looked at him with those open, trusting eyes...Percy’s heart ached. What was he going to  _ do? _

“Percy - Percy, why are you crying?” 

Nico. Percy looked helplessly down at the boy. Nico’s forehead was creased; he reached gentle fingers up to Percy’s cheek. 

Percy exhaled heavily and captured Nico’s hand. He pressed a kiss to the tearstained fingers. 

“Percy - Dad. What happened? What’s wrong?” 

“ _ Agoráki, _ ” Percy stuttered. He bent his head down, hiding his face in Nico’s shoulder. Percy felt a hand slide into his hair. a kiss pressed to his temple. 

Nico had never done that before. Percy drew in a steadying breath. 

He lifted his head and met Nico’s eyes. The intensity of Nico’s gaze blew Percy away. 

“I love you,” Percy said. “I just...I love you. I love you.” 

It was Thursday morning. Percy stood on Half-Blood Hill. Nico and Jason stood before him. 

“I’ll take care of him,” Jason said. He had an arm around Nico. “I promise.” 

_ You don’t need to promise that.  _ But Percy felt selfishly grateful. 

Percy opened up his arms, and Nico hugged him one last time. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Percy whispered. 

Four days of hard driving. Percy reached Camp Jupiter late Sunday night. Annabeth’s serene face was a welcome sight. 

“Hi,” she said, when he got out of the car. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

They went straight to bed. Percy lay beside Annabeth’s still form and gazed up at the ceiling. 

He couldn’t sleep. 

Very quietly, Percy got up and went to his suitcase. He rummaged around until he found what he was looking for, then went out of the bedroom and crossed the main area to the balcony. 

It was a hazy summer night. Annabeth had a porch swing on the balcony; Percy sat down on it and gazed into the darkness. Annabeth’s apartment looked toward the center of New Rome. Percy could just see the edge of the Coliseum and the pointed roof of the Senate House silhouetted against the deep navy blue of the sky. New Rome at night was much darker than New York City, and quieter too. 

Percy heard the balcony door swing open. He looked back; Annabeth stood in the doorway. 

“Mind if I join you?” she asked. 

Percy inclined his head; she came to sit next to him. 

Annabeth didn’t speak at first. They simply sat, listening to the thrumming  _ crick-crick-crick  _ of the cicadas hidden in the dark around them. 

“What are you thinking,  _ agapité? _ ” Annabeth asked softly. 

Percy’s fingers curled into the bundle of fabric resting on his knees. 

“I miss him,” he said. 

It was one of Nico’s shirts, what Percy was holding. He’d taken it to California with him. Percy felt untethered. 

“He’s safe,” Annabeth said comfortingly. “He has Jason, and Will, and neither of them are gonna let anything happen to him. He’ll be alright.” 

“No, I–” Percy sighed quietly. “I mean  _ I miss him.  _ I know he’s alright.” 

He felt Annabeth’s palm on his cheek. Her thumb passed gently over his skin. Percy looked up at her, and they came together, Percy’s head coming to rest on Annabeth’s shoulder. Annabeth rubbed soothing lines along his arm. 

They sat for a long time. 

Nico woke up in the middle of the night again. It was the third time that week. 

He sat up in his bed. Around him, the interior of Cabin One was illuminated by the silvery light of the full moon shining in through the windows. The cabin had been redone so that it was actually livable; now it held two beds, desks, a sitting area, a bathroom. Jason had talked Nico into staying with him in his cabin over the summer, which was why Nico wasn’t currently alone in Cabin Thirteen. It was Jason who slept in the bed beside Nico’s now. Jason had fought with Chiron for a long time, he’d told Nico and Percy, to allow Nico to stay in Cabin One. It was a very  _ Jason  _ thing to do, Nico thought. But he was glad for it. 

“Come on.” 

Nico started; he turned his head toward the voice. Nico could just make out Jason’s prone form in the moonlight. 

“Come here, Nico,” said Jason. “You’re awake anyway.” 

So Nico slipped out of bed, taking bunny with him, and crossed the empty space to Jason. Nico kneed up on the edge of the bed and Jason shifted to a sitting position, opening his arms to Nico. Nico settled in between Jason’s legs, his back leaning against Jason’s chest. Jason wrapped his arms around him. Nico laid his cheek against Jason’s arm and gazed out of the window, up at the moon. 

Jason was warm; the comforting heat seeped into Nico’s skin. Jason began gently massaging Nico’s arms. Nico felt himself relaxing under the attention. Maybe he’d be able to fall back asleep after all. 

“You doing okay?” Jason murmured. He nosed at Nico’s hair. 

“Mm,” said Nico. 

“Yeah?” Jason coaxed. 

“Just missing Percy,” Nico admitted. 

“Why don’t you give him a call?” Jason asked. “You know he won’t mind.” 

Nico shrugged slightly. “Don’t wanna make him feel bad.” 

“Feel bad how?” 

“Feel bad that I’m feeling bad,” Nico said. “It’s not his fault.” 

“Hmm,” said Jason. “You ever think he might be missing you?” 

Nico hadn’t considered that. “Oh,” he said finally. 

“Oh,” Jason parroted, but his tone was kind. Nico nuzzled Jason’s arm, tucking his face more snugly against it, and Jason squeezed him gently back. 

“Percy’s been texting me, you know,” Jason told him. “I’m not supposed to tell you what he says to me, but both of you are being kind of dumb,” he went on wryly. “He’s been missing you like crazy, but he doesn’t want to bother  _ you  _ because he’s afraid  _ you’ll  _ feel bad…” 

“ _ Oh, _ ” said Nico, and Jason laughed quietly. 

“So let’s call him, yeah?” Jason unfolded one of his arms to reach for his phone on the nightstand. He brought his arms around Nico again and navigated to Percy’s number, starting the call and handing the phone to Nico. Nico put the call on speaker. 

“ _ Chaire _ .” Percy’s voice. 

“Percy?” said Nico. 

“ _ Agoráki? _ ” Percy said. “What’s up?” 

Nico let the syllables of Percy’s voice wash over him. He felt Jason’s fingers scratching at his scalp. “I couldn’t sleep...I’m with Jason.” 

“Yeah?” Percy said. “What’s been going on?” 

Nico made a noncommittal noise. “Nothing really. Just normal stuff...swordfighting, archery, Ancient Greek…”

“How’s Ancient Greek going?” Percy asked. “Is it better at camp or at school?” 

“Chiron says I have an accent,” Nico frowned. “But he says I sound better than Jason at least.”

“How rude,” Jason piped up, the grin apparent in his voice. Percy laughed softly through the phone. 

“ _ O Jason eínai kriòmyxos, _ ” Percy quipped, remorseless. Nico snorted. 

“What?” Jason demanded, clearly not following along. “You two…” 

They talked for a little while longer, until Nico found it difficult to keep his eyes open. Jason’s fingers seemed to have kneaded sleep directly into Nico’s brain. Words were becoming harder to string together. 

“ _ Nomízo óti prépei na koimitheís, agápi, _ ” Percy said eventually. “ _ Entáxei?” _

Nico suppressed a yawn. He ignored Jason’s soft chuckle above him. “ _ Entáxei. _ ” 

“ _ Entáxei, _ ” said Percy. “Goodnight,  _ agoráki.  _ Goodnight, Jason.” 

“Goodnight,” said Nico, echoed by Jason. The other boy took the phone from Nico and disconnected the call, replacing the phone on his nightstand. He went back to rubbing Nico’s arms. 

“You ready to go back to sleep?” Jason asked. 

Nico nodded. 

“Can I put you back in your bed?”

“Yeah.” 

Jason carefully maneuvered Nico until he was cradled in Jason’s arms. Jason stood, Nico and bunny in tow, and deposited Nico back on his own bed. Nico straightened the covers over himself and Jason absentmindedly smoothed them down. 

“Okay?” Jason asked. He brushed Nico’s hair away from his forehead. 

“Yeah,” said Nico. 

Jason smiled softly. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Jason went back to his bed. Nico closed his eyes. 

June 21st. Summer solstice. 

Nico stood on Half-Blood Hill. It was Saturday, the day before the solstice, and early evening. The light was just beginning to fade. Nico squinted down the empty road. Finally, he spotted the blurry shape of a distant car. It moved toward him, coming to a stop at the base of the hill. 

Hazel appeared first, from the backseat. Nico hurried down to meet her. He wrapped her up in a hug. Beside him, Annabeth exited from the passenger side door. 

“Hi,” Hazel said to Nico. “It’s good to see you.” 

And then coming around the other side of the car was Percy. Hazel disengaged from Nico, and Nico reached for him. 

Percy’s arms were solid around Nico. Nico sank into his familiar hold. 

Percy pressed a kiss to Nico’s hair. “ _ Chaire, agoráki mou. _ ” 

Capture the Flag, campfire songs. That night, they all gathered in Cabin One to sleep. Nico snuggled up with Hazel in his bed. Percy and Annabeth were settled on the couches. Nico let his friends’ even breaths settle over him like a blanket, and he slipped into the darkness. 

Nico woke early on the morning of the solstice to a flurry of activity. Everyone quickly dressed and headed out, and then they were swept up in the day’s events: archery competitions, pegasus races, games of strategy, the offerings and the feast. In the summer night the heat of the bonfire was nearly overwhelming, so Nico sat in the semi-darkness beside Percy on the dock of the lake, the bonfire a small candle-flame in the distance. Here the slightly cool breeze danced across Nico’s skin, and the whisper of the lapping water mixed with the soft sounds of the distant music and voices. 

The day was nearly over. Percy was a calm presence beside Nico, just as he always was. Nico laid his head on the other’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

He felt the words rise up in his throat. 

“Happy Father’s Day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently _kriòmyxos_ means “stupid like a ram” (like a sheep) which i thought was cute. hopefully it’s not a super crazy offensive insult. Also, “Nomízo óti prépei na koimitheís” means “i think you should sleep”


	34. Epilogue

It was his last day. 

Nico di Angelo, seventeen, sat on the floor of Cabin Thirteen in front of his desk, cleaning out the last of the drawers before he left camp for good. It was mid-August, and late afternoon sunlight shone through the windows, painting the floor with its glow. This had been Nico’s final summer at Camp Half-Blood; he had only one year left at Goode and then if things went as planned, he’d be spending the summer before college in California with Percy and Annabeth. Nico had applied to schools near Camp Jupiter, and hopefully he would find out where he’d been accepted in the next few months. 

Nico lifted out a half-filled notebook and added it to the top of his suitcase. He didn’t know if he’d miss camp. Jason hadn’t been coming to Camp Half-Blood since he started college at New Rome University last year, and Will had also skipped camp this summer as he was preparing for college at Rice University in Houston. Nico missed  _ them,  _ for sure. It had been a pretty quiet summer without them. 

The drawer was nearly empty. Nico pulled out the last few scraps of paper, an empty bottle of shield polish, stray thumbtacks. But one final thing at the bottom of the drawer caught Nico’s eye. 

It was a small square of paper, colorful and glossy on one side and white on the other. The colorful image depicted a scruffy little puppy, ears perked up and smiling directly out of the photo. The memory slid to the front of Nico’s brain unbidden; the hospital, the receptionist’s desk, Percy. This was the sticker that Nico had gotten after the eye doctor three years ago. Nico was surprised he hadn’t lost it. Had it already been that long? 

In the span of three years Nico had gone from doubting that living with Percy could ever work to not even thinking about it anymore. Some things were still the same. It wasn’t as if the person Nico used to be had disappeared. But he felt less afraid now. And Percy, too, seemed more serene. 

Nico stood, still holding the sticker. He considered it for a moment, then made up his mind. Nico went and sat on the bottom bunk that he usually slept in. He peeled the sticker off its backing and craned his head back to stick it on the underside of the bunk above. 

Hopefully the cleaning harpies wouldn’t spot it there. If anyone was ever unfortunate enough to discover they were a child of Hades, perhaps seeing something so unabashedly, irreverently joyful would bring them some comfort. 

In any case, Nico had his own comfort. 

Nico’s last day of camp was also the day before Percy’s birthday. He and Percy met everyone on the beach in Montauk - Annabeth, Hazel, Will, Jason, Piper, Leo, Rachel, even Reyna and Frank had managed to secure some free time. They spent the afternoon swimming in the waves and chasing each other across the sand. As the sky grew dark they lit a fire and had a cookout, roasted kebabs and marshmallows and talked until the first stars began to appear above them. Nico let the sounds of his friends’ voices envelop him. 

They let the fire die down and turned in for the night. Someone had cracked open a few of the windows in the cabin; Nico could feel the soft breeze on his cheek, smelled the wild alive-ness of the sea beyond. Nico curled up closer to Will on the sofa and closed his eyes. 

Percy was twenty-one years old. 

It was nearly two in the morning. Percy quickly slipped out of the bed he was sharing with Annabeth, collected his shoes, and went outside. 

The cabin they’d rented sat at the base of a low rocky cliff. In the darkness, it was a little hard to see where he was going, but the path sloped upward gradually and Percy eventually reached the top of the outcropping. He sat cross-legged on the sparse grass and looked up to the sky. Already glowing white droplets were scattered across the infinite expanse: a meteor shower in the summer night. 

Percy watched their unhurried motion. 

\---

Coelacanth.  _ Koílos ákantha.  _ Hollow spine in Ancient Greek. Coelacanths were prehistoric fish that were thought to have gone extinct in the Late Cretaceous era, around 66 million years ago. But in 1938 they were rediscovered along the coast of South Africa being sold in a fish market. They hadn’t been found earlier because they slept in the ocean’s twilight zone during the day, tucked away in caves in the dark and the cold. 

When Percy was twelve, he’d fallen asleep. He’d sunk into the dark and the cold while the world passed on above him. He’d known it was happening, let the current drag him down. He was angry, sure, but it was a simple kind of anger. He was twelve. And so Percy kept doing what he was told, kept going on quests, kept carrying the world on his shoulders. He kept the peace, along with everyone else. And he was peaceful inside too, because he was asleep, comatose in the dark and the cold. Bianca, Zoë, Lee, Charles, Michael, Silena, Ethan, Luke - their names settled into Percy’s mind like the notes of a lullaby, like the last vestiges of a fading dream. 

But he’d been worried about Nico. At first it was a simple worry - was he safe? Was he okay? No, was the constant answer. But things only became more concerning. The journey to the River Styx, the weeks after the Battle of Manhattan...Percy sensed  _ something _ about Nico. He’d known Nico better than anyone else at the time. So Percy also knew to let Nico come to him, on his own terms. And Nico did come to him occasionally, here and there...Percy was content with that. 

And then Percy lost his memories, and by the time he remembered Nico again the boy was missing. As soon as Percy had seen the vision of where Nico was, he’d made up his mind - he would find him. It didn’t matter what the others thought. Percy would leave them if he had to. So he stayed quiet. 

Percy wasn’t surprised that Juno had taken his memories. At sixteen, Percy was nearly spent already. The gods had had more need of him. 

And then things got worse. They were almost too late to save Nico. And then things got worse. They learned that he’d fallen into Tartarus. And then things got worse. Percy fell into Tartarus himself and began to understand the truth of what Nico had gone through. And then things got worse. Percy realized that  _ hadn’t  _ understood what Nico had gone through, that the Tartarus that Percy had experienced was a mere dilution of what Nico had endured: young, alone, subject to the raw horrors of the place– 

_And then things got worse,_ with Cupid, with the words that Nico confessed to Percy that _ripped_ Percy apart, that wrenched him from his sleep and dragged him to the surface choking and gasping with white-hot fury, perfect agony– 

_ Things were not okay.  _

In ways that Percy had never been able to see for himself, he comprehended with piercing, sickening clarity that  _ Nico was a child,  _ that he had been tortured, used, neglected - and if those thoughts applied to Nico, then they had to apply to Percy as well. Percy’s spine was hollow. Percy’s everything was hollow, Percy was filled with rage and terror and despair...

When Percy had learned of Nico’s doctor’s appointment, he’d argued with Chiron to let him take the boy, instead of having Argus simply drop him off at the hospital. When Nico had needed him, Percy had responded. And when it became clear that Nico had a chance and that chance was Percy, Percy leapt. He’d talked to the others about it - his mother, Annabeth, Jason - they’d all expressed doubts. Percy didn’t know enough, he wasn’t what Nico needed, he was taking on too much too soon. 

Only Annabeth had spoken bluntly. “What if this is the thing that finally kills you?” she’d asked him. 

But the only thing that could keep Percy alive was seeing that  _ somebody  _ could survive this, could escape their devastation unfettered and unafraid. The only thing separating Percy from utter dissolution was waking up every morning thinking about Nico, had he finished his homework, did he sleep well, was he making friends, and on and on and on until years had passed. Nico had been his for a while now. 

And anyway, Nico deserved this. 

\---

Percy heard footsteps in the distance behind him. He looked back and could just make out the shadowy silhouette of a person ascending the ridge. As they came closer, Percy recognized who it was - Nico. The boy moved slowly, stepping unsurely as he went. 

“I’m here, Nico,” Percy called out to him. 

Nico corrected course and came toward Percy. Percy reached out a hand and Nico grasped it, and Percy drew Nico down to sit next to him, encircled in Percy’s arms. Nico rested his head on Percy’s shoulder. They were quiet as the night continued on above them, as the meteors made their steady journey across the neverending sky. Percy drank in the sight. 

Nico stayed with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> works cited: info about the coelacanth paraphrased from the wiki. some liberties taken for the aRt. also, the meteor shower that percy is watching is the _perseids_ ooooooo (also some liberties taken for the ART)  
> THE END! :D  
> however…  
>  **ANNOUNCEMENT!** Even though this story is marked as ‘complete’, I will be adding “bonus chapters” that include scenes and concepts that didn’t make it into the main story. So consider staying subscribed for those! ADDITIONALLY, I am nearly certain that I will have a few one-shots that could be considered a sort of mini-sequel, so also stay subscribed to hear more about that!  
> THANK YOU for reading!!! <3 <3 <3


	35. BONUS: ch30 headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this idea for the devin sleepover chapter, but then it got so massive that i had to remove it because it was way too much of a tangent. but enjoy!  
> (this is also a look into how i plan chapters. very messily, as you can see.)

maybe devin goes to the fridge to get ice and he sees some cute little ice sculptures in there – like in percy’s free time, he likes making little ice animals to amuse nico and also to practice his icebending lol, and devin’s like wow these are really good! and percy’s like oh haha thanks and devin’s like “you’re like elsa from frozen” which i think is ADORABLE bc percy can find it kinda hilarious and nico can be like “dude you know frozen?” like wow isn’t that embarrassing (i mean for devin; it’s not really embarrassing at all) and devin’s like “i have cousins! i told you!” 

and btw devin doesn’t know about percy’s ice powers; he just thinks percy carves them with tools like a normal person, just like a random hobby

nico requests different ice animals from percy. it’s like a little game they play with each other – nico suggests an animal as a challenge for percy. what nico learns is that percy does sea creatures best (obvs) and those are the first few that percy even does, but he can manage common animals pretty well. but then nico gets kind of into it and starts requesting more obscure animals to increase the challenge, and yeah, sometimes they do come out a little wonky compared to the google image search (like percy kind of forgets what a rhino looks like or something lolol).  but sometimes nico goes off and is like “tardigrade” but oops tardigrades live in water and percy’s got it. 

also when devin finds the ice animals in the freezer, maybe he’ll suggest other animals and percy’s just like OH NO but it’s a good fun time – maybe devin suggests insects, which nico hasn’t thought to use to challenge percy yet, and percy’s like do you WANT me to put an ice roach in the freezer? is that the aesthetic you desire? is that the life you want to live????!!!!! PLEASE have MERCY 

oh please can nico have some magpie tendencies with the ice sculptures? like every single one that percy makes nico wants to keep, but there’s only so much room in their freezer and percy’s like “you can store two at a time” and so nico has to weigh each new one against the old ones he keeps – he’s kept a dragon so far, and then the second one does cycle out a little. but the dragon one gets a little rough over time so percy every so often goes back in and fixes it up which is sweet :) like sometimes percy’s in the kitchen and nico just wants to hang out so he’ll take the dragon (or the other one) out and just hold it and it melts a little bc it’s outside, but it’s always fresh the next time –  **honestly this ice sculptures thing is getting to be so detailed that it’s in danger of being excised from the story completely, but at least i’m having fun**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-da! and there you go. more bonus content to come!


	36. BONUS: ch31 alternate pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried writing the bath scene from nico’s pov but i wasn’t sold on the end product. percy is a lot more “conscious” and less out of it than nico during this scene, so writing from percy’s perspective ended up making for clearer communication. but i thought nico was cute here. so here you go!

Percy was saying something to the man. Then Nico was lifted up into Percy’s arms. They were moving, and then Percy was settling Nico down on the floor of his bathroom, against the tub. 

“You still there,  _ agápi? _ ” Percy asked. He crouched in front of Nico. 

Nico nodded in response.

“Good boy,” Percy murmured. In a few moments, the sound of running water reached Nico’s ears. Percy was filling the tub. 

“I’m going to get you some clean clothes, okay?” Percy said. “Can you watch the water?”

Nico nodded again, and Percy stood up and left the bathroom. Nico vaguely watched the flow of the water from the faucet. Nico didn’t know how long Percy was gone, but eventually he returned. He crouched down in front of Nico again. 

“I’m gonna take off your shirt and pants,” Percy said. “Is that okay?” 

Nico looked up into Percy’s face. “Okay.” 

Hands on the hem of his shirt, drawing it up. His jeans followed soon after, leaving him in his boxers. Then Percy grasped Nico’s arms and urged him up; Nico stepped into the water. The warmth settled around him. 

Nico retrieved his bath sponge from the corner of the tub. He curled his fingers around it. 

“You need soap, Nic,” Percy laughed gently. The sponge was removed from Nico’s hands, but then it was returned to him, now sudsy. 

Nico began passing the sponge over his legs. He faintly registered Percy’s movements above him. Then Percy’s hands were in his hair, massaging shampoo through the strands. 

They lapsed into comfortable silence. Nico looked up into Percy’s face. The other seemed calm, focused on his task. He caught Nico looking at him, though, and he smiled, tapping Nico on the nose with a soapy finger. Nico scrunched up his nose and rubbed the ticklish suds away. 

“You still with me,  _ agoráki? _ ” Percy asked. 

“Yeah,” said Nico. 

Percy rinsed his hair out with floating water. The bath sponge was tugged out of Nico’s fingers again; Nico belatedly realized he’d paused in his scrubbing. 

Percy?” Nico asked, as Percy began soaping up his chest. 

“Yeah?” said Percy. 

But Nico couldn’t say. His mind felt fuzzy. Nico frowned, searching for the words. 

“Percy?” 

Percy’s expression grew fond. “Yeah, honey; I’m right here.”

The fuzziness in Nico’s brain faded away. He dropped his gaze again. Percy moved to washing Nico’s arms, his back. 

“Who’s in the kitchen?” Nico asked. 

“Allen,” said Percy. “He goes to Goode too; we were on swim team together. He must be a senior now.” 

“Oh.” 

“Mm,” said Percy. “He said he saw you collapse on your way home. I guess he walks a similar route as you.” 

“Oh.” 

Percy smiled lightly. “Close your eyes?” 

Nico did so, and Percy washed his face clean. Then Percy was drawing his body up again; Nico stood and Percy helped him out of the tub. A towel was wrapped around him; Nico was quickly dried off. And then Percy was helping Nico step into pajama pants, a soft t-shirt. Percy lifted him up again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more "bonus chapters" to go!


	37. BONUS: ch33 additional scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, have a full-blown one-shot lol   
> i thought it’d be fun to write hazel’s experience during the road trip from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood for the summer solstice, just on a whim. then it ballooned into this maybe too creative thing?? here ya go! 
> 
> **SPOILER ALERT:** spoilers for coraline lolol

Hazel was up and ready before 7 AM. She stepped out of her barracks into the weak sunlight of the early June morning, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She headed past the mess hall and out the west gate, making her way across the grass and over the bridge spanning the Little Tiber. Annabeth’s car was already parked and waiting by the mouth of the tunnel. Annabeth sat cross-legged on the hood of her car and Percy leaned against the driver’s side door. They both stood properly as Hazel approached. 

“Good morning,” Annabeth said brightly. “Ready to go?” 

Hazel grimaced; it was way too early to be that chipper. “Yeah,” she said. 

Percy laughed at Hazel’s expression. “Me too, Hazel.” 

They loaded her bag into the trunk and got in. Soon enough Percy was starting the car and directing it into the dark of the tunnel. 

They would be on the road for four long days, making their way slowly but surely across the country to Camp Half-Blood in Long Island for the Summer Solstice. Hazel had thought she’d be shadow-traveling herself and Percy to New York, but Percy (and pretty much all of Hazel’s other friends) had argued that it wouldn’t hurt to drive, they had time, why pay the high energy cost of shadow-traveling if she didn’t have to? So here she was. 

“Did you text Reyna?” Percy asked Annabeth, as the guide lights in the tunnel slid past them. Annabeth sat in the passenger seat beside Percy.

“Of course I texted Reyna,” Annabeth replied, but she pulled out her phone to check again. “She hasn’t responded to me; she’s probably just waking up.” 

“Lucky her,” Percy intoned lightly, and Annabeth sighed long-sufferingly. 

“I did offer to drive first.” 

“Forget it.” 

Hazel suppressed a smile. The two had been like that ever since Percy had arrived at Camp Jupiter three weeks ago. Their easy banter made Hazel feel fond. 

Hazel didn’t take many car rides. The even movement of the vehicle felt soothing, and Hazel found it hard to keep her eyes open. She leaned against the backrest and gazed absentmindedly out the window. 

“You can sleep if you want, Hazel,” Percy said. 

Hazel’s eyes flicked to him; he was looking at her through the rearview mirror. 

“Okay,” she said. 

She let her eyes slide shut. 

It took a few moments for Hazel to realize she had woken up. Her eyes were still closed, but eventually she began to register the sound of soft voices speaking unfamiliar syllables, rising and falling in the patterns of speech. Something was said dryly; a laugh answered it. 

Percy and Annabeth, talking quietly in Ancient Greek. Hazel opened her eyes and sat up straighter, and Annabeth craned her head back to look at her. 

“Oh, hey, you’re awake. Do you want breakfast?” 

“Breakfast?” said Hazel. 

“I have granola bars.” Annabeth passed one back, and Hazel accepted it. 

“Oh - thanks.” 

It was midmorning. They had left the Oakland Hills a while back, Hazel guessed; the view outside her window was open fields and green trees. 

Annabeth and Percy went back to their conversation, although now they spoke in English. 

“Anyway, I sent him my notes right before we left,” said Annabeth. “Hopefully he actually gets back to me so I have something to work on.” 

“You’re not planning on working over the Solstice?” Percy asked skeptically. 

“We’re traveling for most of it. I thought it’d be a perfect time to work. I brought my laptop.” 

“ _ Annabeth. _ ” 

Annabeth laughed. “Don’t worry! Professor Nehme’s never on time. I’ll just do some reading.” 

“Reading–” 

“Books. For fun. I promise.” 

Hazel observed Annabeth’s bright grin. Percy clucked to himself and said nothing more. 

“Did you bring anything to do, Hazel?” Annabeth asked. 

“Oh - I hadn’t thought about it,” Hazel said. 

Truly, most of Hazel’s travels had been for quests. There hadn’t been much opportunity for leisure activities; she’d spent most of her time on those journeys planning, strategizing, and sleeping. 

“You can borrow something of mine if you want,” said Annabeth. “I think I brought  _ Coraline. _ ” 

“Is that your definition of  _ fun? _ ” Percy said, aghast. “That book’s terrifying!” 

“You read it all the way to the end,” Annabeth countered, another laugh escaping her. “And it’s not terrifying; it’s thought-provoking. How about it, Hazel? I can read it aloud to you.” 

So Hazel settled in as Annabeth began reading. Outside, the trees became taller and closer together, and the land on either side of the road rose up in large hills. Hazel could just make out the shapes of distant mountains through the fog. Annabeth continued reading, pausing every so often to show Hazel a slightly unsettling illustration. 

“This  _ is  _ kind of spooky,” Hazel admitted, as Annabeth reached the end of the first chapter. 

“Do you want to stop?” Annabeth asked. 

Hazel frowned, thinking. “I want to know what happens,” she decided. 

“Turn back while you still can!” said Percy, but Hazel heard the joking tone in his voice. 

They crossed into Nevada. The trees began to thin out again, leaving the rocky ridges bare. And even those melted away to reveal a flat, grassless expanse that seemed to stretch on forever. The sun shone brightly on the pale ground. They finally reached a little town in the early afternoon and stopped to get lunch and gas. Annabeth and Hazel went inside to buy sandwiches while Percy filled up the tank. 

It felt good to stretch her legs after being cooped up for so long. Annabeth led Hazel to the chilled section of the store and they picked out their sandwiches, then went to the checkout counter to pay. 

A thought occurred to Hazel as Annabeth pulled out her wallet. “Who’s paying for the sandwiches?” 

“I am,” Annabeth said, surprised. She handed her card over and the cashier rang them up. 

“Wait - but - are you paying for me? Shouldn’t Reyna have given you some of the camp funds to use?” 

“She gave us a gift card; Percy’s using it for the gas. Don’t worry, Hazel.” 

Wouldn’t it have been cheaper to shadow-travel? But Hazel didn’t hazard the question; she knew Annabeth and Percy wouldn’t hear of it. 

They went back outside and met up with Percy, and the three of them sat in the car and had their lunch. Afterwards, Annabeth took over the driving while Percy had a nap. 

“You can keep reading if you want,” Annabeth said to Hazel. “The book’s on the dashboard - just be careful reaching over Percy.” 

Hazel retrieved the book, but she found that the motion of the car combined with her dyslexia didn’t make for a very good experience. In any case, it was a lot lonelier reading the book on her own. She settled for gazing out of the window. Still the world was endlessly flat, but perhaps the low, pale shapes standing against the sky were far-off mountains. 

Percy woke up a few hours later. The three of them talked as they passed from Nevada into Utah. They reached Salt Lake City by the evening and stopped at a motel just outside the city for the night, grabbing a quick dinner at the diner across the street. 

“Don’t forget we’ve lost an hour since we entered Utah,” Annabeth said later that night. She sat on one of the two beds in their motel room, her hair wet from a shower; Hazel sat on the other bed. “So waking up at 6 AM will feel like 5 AM.” 

“That’ll be fun,” Percy said dryly, sinking down on the bed on the other side of Annabeth. “How many hours is it to Lincoln, Nebraska?” 

“We’re not making it to Lincoln tomorrow,” said Annabeth. “That’s a thirteen hour drive.” 

“I think we’ll make it,” Percy said lightly. 

“Percy, we’re going to lose another hour entering Nebraska tomorrow. We’d reach Lincoln by midnight.” 

“It’ll be fine,” said Percy. “Turn around?” 

Annabeth sighed, exasperated, but she allowed Percy to tangle his fingers in her hair, drawing the wetness out. She met Hazel’s eyes and raised her eyebrows dramatically. Hazel laughed. 

“What?” said Percy, but Annabeth responded smoothly. 

“Nothing. We should sleep.” 

Annabeth turned off the lamp on the nightstand, and Hazel laid down and settled in to sleep. 

Percy shook Hazel awake the next morning. 

“Up you get! The bathroom’s free.” 

Hazel dressed groggily and the three of them went downstairs for breakfast. Annabeth was driving this morning; she navigated to a gas station to refill the tank and then they headed out. The sky above them was a light blue interspersed with fluffy white clouds, and the mountains grew steadily nearer as they traveled. 

Hazel dozed again and came to as they were entering Wyoming. Percy slept a little longer, only waking up a few hours later. 

“Do you want me to read to you?” he asked Hazel. 

“ _ Tha niósete naftía? _ ” said Annabeth. Hazel didn’t know Ancient Greek; she couldn’t understand what Annabeth had said. 

“ _ Tha eímai kalá, _ ” Percy replied. “Is the book with you, Hazel?” 

She passed it to Percy and he picked up where Annabeth had left off. The story was getting a little more intense now. 

“Percy,” said Hazel, as Percy finished reading through another chapter. 

“Yeah?” said Percy. 

But Hazel didn’t know what to say. She felt disturbed. The scenes in the mirror, and that heartbreaking memory about the wasps...

“Hey, Hazel?” Percy said. “It’s okay. We can stop reading if you want.” 

Hazel saw Annabeth glance quickly at her through the rearview mirror. 

“You said it was good, right?” Hazel asked Annabeth. 

“It  _ is  _ a strange book,” said Annabeth. “But I read it through and liked it. And Percy read it through and liked it, despite his dramatics. But you don’t have to keep reading if you don’t want to.” 

“Everything will be okay?” Hazel asked. 

“I know  _ you’ll  _ be okay,” Percy assured her. 

Hazel bit her lip. “Keep reading. Please.” 

So Percy went on. The world outside became open, grassy plains. Coraline got trapped behind the mirror, spoke to dead children, was released again, faced down the cocoon of melded bodies. 

“Maybe that’s enough for now,” said Annabeth a little while later. 

“It’s alright,” said Percy. “Or we can switch off driving–” 

“If you’re taking us to Lincoln, I can get us to Cheyenne,” said Annabeth. “Have a rest, Percy.” 

They stopped in the afternoon for food and gas. Percy took over driving and Annabeth fell asleep right after lunch. 

“Why don’t you text Nico?” Percy said to Hazel. “I think it’s free period right now at Camp Half-Blood.” 

Hazel did so and relayed some of the happenings in  _ Coraline  _ to him. She was comforted to find that Nico also thought the story was creepy. 

_ youre braver than me,  _ he’d texted her.  _ i don’t think i’d be able to get through that book _

It was a visceral, alien fear that Coraline was being subjected to. Hazel was familiar with it, a little, but the horrors in the book had a shadow of something sinister she couldn’t quite recognize. 

Annabeth woke up just before they crossed the time zone border, and Percy passed his phone back to Hazel so that she could pick through music for them to listen to. Hazel didn’t know most of the songs that Percy had; she still wasn’t too familiar with modern music, but she was interested to hear the novel melodies. Trees began to appear along the sides of the road again. They stopped in a little town to grab a quick dinner. The sun was already setting and they still had two hours of driving to go. 

Hazel was lulled to sleep by Percy and Annabeth’s soft voices as they sang along to the music. 

Hazel woke up disoriented. 

She was being held...by...someone–

“Hey,” said a voice. “We’re checking into the hotel.” 

Hazel straightened up and looked into Percy’s calm eyes. He was the one holding her, carrying her on his hip. 

“You okay?” asked Percy. “Do you want me to put you down?” 

Hazel didn’t answer him. She didn’t know what to think. Hazel looked out at her surroundings; they were at the front desk of a hotel lobby. Annabeth stood next to them, checking in with the clerk. She glanced up and smiled briefly at Hazel. The night outside the windows was pitch black. 

“What time is it?” Hazel asked. 

“Nearly midnight Central Time,” Percy replied. “We need to be awake in six hours,” he said ruefully. 

Hazel groaned softly without thinking. Percy rubbed her back sympathetically. 

“Go back to sleep, Hazel,” Annabeth cajoled. She reached out and guided Hazel’s head to rest on Percy’s shoulder again. Hazel thought she’d feel too awkward about it, but it was surprisingly easy to close her eyes and slip back into the darkness…

Hazel woke up to the unfamiliar surroundings of the hotel room. Percy and Annabeth were already up and moving around. 

The morning was rainy. Annabeth drove, Hazel and Percy slept. 

Hazel awoke a few hours later. She leaned her cheek against the car door and gazed out at the rain and the occasional freight truck that passed by. When Percy woke up, Hazel tried reading aloud to the other two for a change. After a couple of days on the road, her sensitivity to car sickness seemed to have lessened and she got through a few harrowing chapters. She was nearly to the end. 

Iowa, Illinois, Indiana all slipped by uneventfully. They stopped in Iowa for the usual lunch and tank refill. The rain and the trees grew steadily thicker as they drove. 

“You okay, Hazel?” Percy asked. He was driving; Annabeth slept in the passenger seat. 

“Yeah,” said Hazel. She hadn’t been able to help herself after lunch; she’d finished the last chapter of  _ Coraline  _ on her own. Now the book sat closed in her lap. Hazel traced a finger along its edge. 

“What are you thinking?” asked Percy. He spoke softly so as not to disturb Annabeth. 

Hazel was silent for a moment. 

“I just...I’ve never read anything like it before,” she replied. “I don’t understand why someone would want to write something like that, or read something like that...” 

“But you enjoyed it?” 

“Well…I always wanted to know what happened next. And by the end of it everything turned out alright. But it wasn’t... _ pleasant. _ ” 

“That’s a way to describe it,” said Percy dryly. 

“I just - I dunno. I just keep turning it around in my head,” said Hazel. 

“It’s sticking to your brain, isn’t it?” said Percy knowingly. “Something’s latching on.” 

“Yeah,” said Hazel. “But what?” 

Percy didn’t speak right away. Outside, the trees rushed by them endlessly. Hazel wasn’t sure what state they were in anymore. 

“Life can really suck sometimes, can’t it?” Percy said. His voice was light, unconcerned. “Especially when you’re caught up in the middle of it. It’s hard to see past what’s happening to you in the moment. But I think something like  _ Coraline _ takes that feeling and oversimplifies and intensifies it, until it’s taken out of you. It can be really...comforting, to see yourself from the outside like that, for just a moment. Especially if everything turns out alright in the end.”

“Catharsis,” said Hazel. “Like  _ deus ex machina. _ ” 

“Exactly,” said Percy. “Hey, you know your literary devices.” 

“Sure,” said Hazel, a little surprised. “I pay attention during lectures.” 

After all this time, Percy still remained an enigma to Hazel. She’d spent nearly a week with him on their quest last year, but he hadn’t had his memories then. He hadn’t really been himself. And afterwards Hazel hadn’t spent much time with him. They had all been preoccupied with other things. Hazel was starting to realize that the Percy she’d first met was nothing like the Percy she saw now. 

In the passenger seat, Annabeth let out a large yawn and stretched her arms over her head. 

“You’ve been awake this whole time,” Percy said to her shrewdly. 

“Maybe,” said Annabeth. “Fascinating stuff you two said.” 

“Ha-ha,” said Percy. “But it’s true. Feeling trapped is a lot less disorienting when you see it happening to someone else.” 

They spent their final night in Toledo. Hazel didn’t understand how sitting still for hours could make her feel so exhausted. But she couldn’t fall asleep. 

It was easy for Hazel to imagine her own sort of Other Mother, how alluring and repulsive she would be, in equal measure. Hazel didn’t want to think about it. Her thoughts tumbled around in her head. 

Hazel sat up in bed. The dark hollowness of the motel room pressed heavily around her. She tried to concentrate on the quiet breathing of Percy and Annabeth asleep in the other bed. She wished she wasn’t here. She wanted to be back in the barracks with her cohort, or with Frank, or Nico... 

The image of her mother’s gentle face mutilated by a pair of horrible shining buttons swam before her eyes– 

“Hazel?” 

Hazel gasped. Her eyes scanned wildly through the blackness. She couldn’t make out anything clearly– 

“Hey, Hazel? What’s wrong?” Percy whispered again. He was sitting up; Hazel could just make out his silhouette in the dark. Hazel watched as Percy stood and approached her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. She jumped again when a hand landed on her arm. 

“Easy,” Percy soothed. “It’s just me. Did you have a nightmare?” 

“Uh...n-no,” Hazel stammered out. 

“What’s going on?” 

But what could Hazel say? That her overactive mind was creating imaginary monsters? What could Percy do about that? 

“I just...couldn’t sleep,” Hazel admitted. 

Percy patted her arm. “Alright.” 

Percy’s hands moved carefully; suddenly Hazel felt herself being lifted up and cradled against Percy’s body. She gasped again, but Percy shushed her comfortingly. He crossed to the other bed with her and moved to his vacated side, bending down and depositing Hazel on the mattress. 

Hazel felt disoriented. But her attention was caught by Annabeth shifting beside her. 

“Huh...what?” Annabeth mumbled blearily. 

“It’s Hazel,” Percy said. He was tugging the covers out from under Hazel and settling them over her. 

“Oh. Okay,” said Annabeth. She rolled over toward Hazel and curved an arm around her middle. Hazel started in surprise, but Annabeth only relaxed again. And then Percy was getting into bed as well. He faced Hazel, taking her hand. 

“Go to sleep. Everything’s okay.” 

Hazel’s awkwardness dissolved away. Percy’s hand felt reassuringly solid in hers, and Annabeth was a warm presence behind her. It was easier now to realize she wasn’t alone. 

Hazel closed her eyes. 

Something was pulling at her. Hazel held on tighter. 

“I gotta get ready for the day,” said an amused voice. Fingers on her hand, coaxing it to unclench. Hazel let go. She blinked her eyes open as Percy tucked her arm back to herself. He smiled lightly and straightened up, disappearing into the bathroom. 

Annabeth’s arm was still around her. Hazel concentrated on the feeling as she slowly got her bearings. Percy had moved her to his and Annabeth’s bed last night. She remembered now. And the stifling darkness of before was gone, to be replaced by the mundane motel room revealed by the faint sunlight through the windows. 

“You awake?” Annabeth murmured, and Hazel rolled over to face her. Annabeth smiled at her. 

“Yeah,” said Hazel. 

“Ready for the last day of driving?” 

“Ready to see everyone again.” 

“What, are you bored of us?” Annabeth joked. 

“No, that’s not what I meant!” said Hazel, but she grinned along with Annabeth. 

They lay together a little while longer, but eventually it was time to get up and get dressed. They went down and had a quick breakfast, filled up on gas, and set out toward New York. 

For once Hazel didn’t sleep during the car ride. She was too excited about finally reaching their destination, now that they were nearly there. Annabeth, too, took a shorter nap than usual, and when she woke up they called Reyna to give her an update. 

Just a few more hours, and they’d all be together again. Outside Hazel’s car window, the trees rose thick and full, and the cloudless sky was a rich summer blue. 

It had been an interesting trip, with Percy and Annabeth. Hazel thought of them talking quietly in Ancient Greek in the mornings, the way they watched after her and checked that she was alright, their bodies bracketing hers when she had felt afraid. 

“Thank you,” said Hazel. “For driving me all this way.” 

“Yeah, of course,” said Percy immediately. “It was no problem.” 

“No worries, Hazel,” said Annabeth. 

But it  _ had  _ been a lot of work for the two of them. Hazel couldn’t deny that. She was grateful. 

They crossed the George Washington Bridge into New York City in the late afternoon. Then it wasn’t long before they’d left the city behind and were driving alongside the sea. They reached camp by early evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more bonus chapter to go!   
> annabeth: Tha niósete naftía? - will you feel nauseous?   
> percy: Tha eímai kalá. - i’ll be fine.


	38. BONUS: ch27 au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOUND OF MUSIC DIVERGENCE - the night that all the demigods stay over at percy’s apartment  
> nutrition facts: 5000000% the daily value of FLUFF

Outside, the thunderstorm grew ever more intense, but Percy felt cozy and safe, tucked up in bed. Annabeth breathed easily beside him. He was nearly asleep. 

He heard a knock on the door. 

Percy sat up, turning on the lamp on his nightstand. “Come in.” 

He sensed Annabeth shifting as she woke up. Percy’s bedroom door opened slowly, to reveal Hazel, peering timidly in from behind it. 

“Hazel? What’s up?” Percy asked. 

“Um,” Hazel mumbled, and then she jumped as a bolt of lightning flashed outside, illuminating Percy’s window momentarily with its light. Hazel’s eyes were wide. 

“Is it the thunderstorm?” Percy asked kindly. 

Hazel bit her lip. 

Percy suppressed a smile. “Come here.” 

He held out his arms toward her, and she came forward. Rain lashed heavily against the window. Hazel came within reach, and Percy grasped her forearms and guided her onto the bed. Annabeth had sat up as well, and Percy settled Hazel to sit between the both of them. 

Annabeth wrapped an arm around Hazel’s shoulders. Another bolt of lightning hit and Hazel jerked again, but Annabeth hugged her close. 

“It’s okay, Hazel,” said Annabeth. “It can’t get you.” 

“Why does it have to be so loud?” Hazel asked. 

“Zeus likes to throw tantrums,” Percy said lightly. Hazel sighed, and Annabeth rubbed her arm soothingly. “He’ll be over it in the morning. For now we should try to get some sleep–” 

But his attention was caught by more movement at his door. Percy looked over and found Nico standing in the doorway. Percy noted the tilt of Nico’s chin, how his fingers clenched. 

“ _ Mikroúli mou, _ ” Percy said fondly. “ _ Ela edó. _ ” 

So Nico came in and climbed up onto the bed as well. He cuddled into Percy. 

“You too,  _ agoráki? _ ” Percy asked. 

Nico tucked his face into Percy’s chest. Percy ruffled his hair. 

“Alright,” said Percy. “It’s late–” 

But he was cut off yet again by the arrival of three more children at his door - Will, Leo, Piper. 

“The end times are approaching!” Leo cried dramatically, his fatalistic expression mirrored by Will. 

Piper rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you woke me up for this,” she groused. 

“You’re not all scared of a little rain, are you?” Percy asked, trying not to laugh. 

“This is not just a little rain!” Leo said, coming into the room. He hopped up onto the foot of the bed; Percy raised his eyebrows. “We’re in real, mortal danger!” 

“Is that so?” Annabeth intoned, but Will had already come to sit on her other side. Piper sighed heavily as Leo tugged her down next to him. 

“Great, nearly everyone’s here,” Percy said brightly. “Now we just have to wait for Jason.” 

“Jason’s not scared of thunderstorms,” NIco said, looking up at him. 

But just as he finished speaking, hurried footsteps began coming down the hall. Jason appeared in the doorway and sighed in relief. 

“Oh, good; you’re all here,” he said. “I woke up alone in the living room. I got scared!” 

“Jason’s not scared of  _ thunderstorms, _ ” Percy deadpanned. 

“Is everyone okay?” Jason asked, joining them on the bed. 

But before Percy could answer, laughter bubbled up beside him. He turned to look; Annabeth stifled her giggles and gave Percy a cunning look. Percy gazed at her questioningly, but she opened her mouth and began to sing. 

“ _ Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,  _

_ Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. _ ” 

And Percy couldn’t help but grin with her. The others stared in bewilderment as Annabeth slid around Will and stood up from the bed. She went around to a baffled Leo, pulling him up to stand. Annabeth drew him into a dance, twirling the both of them around Percy’s little bedroom. 

“ _ Brown paper packages tied up with string,  _

_ These are a few of my favorite things! _ ” 

Percy burst into laughter at the others’ dumbfounded faces. “We only have six children,” he said to Annabeth. “Aren’t there supposed to be seven?” 

“You can be Liesl,” Annabeth responded generously, still spinning Leo around. 

“The oldest one who climbs in through the window because she was making out with that boy?” 

“Yup,” said Annabeth. “ _ Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels– _ ” 

“What’s going on?” Leo yelled, still trapped in Annabeth’s hold. 

“What  _ is _ going on?” Hazel asked Percy. Percy smiled softly and wound his free arm around her. 

“ _ The Sound of Music.  _ It’s a movie.” 

“What does that have to do with me being tortured?” Leo asked. He’d finally escaped Annabeth’s clutches; he collapsed on top of Piper and Jason (“Oof!” “ _ Leo! _ ”). Annabeth simply dragged Will into her dance. 

Percy laughed again. “It’s a governess and seven children. The first night she meets them there’s a thunderstorm and they all come into her room and this happens.” 

“Sounds like a crazy movie,” Nico said. 

“It’s actually really good,” said Percy. “I’ll show you sometime.” 

“ _ Silver white winters that melt into springs– _ ” 

“But  _ why  _ does it happen?” Piper asked. “And why is it happening to us now?” 

“It’s ‘cause you all are being really cute,” Percy replied, a teasing note in his voice. 

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. Annabeth continued on. She’d gotten Will into it as well, he was vocalizing in harmony with her singing. 

“ _ When the dog bites,  _

_ When the bee stings,  _

_ When I’m feeling sad, _

_ I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don’t feel so bad! _ ” 

Annabeth finished with a flourish, letting go of Will. 

“Bravo!” Jason said amiably, as Will came to sit by him. 

Nico yawned. 

“Alright, we’ve had our fun,” Percy said. “But it’s time to  _ sleep. _ ” 

“But…” said Will. He glanced fearfully out the window. The thunder and rain persisted outside. 

“You can’t all fit on the bed,” Percy pointed out.

But he took in the multiple pairs of eyes gazing up at him. Percy looked over at Annabeth, still standing. She folded her arms and smiled, eyebrows raised. 

Percy frowned. He regarded the rest of them. “Go get your pillows and blankets from the living room.” 

“Really?” Leo asked hopefully. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Percy conceded. “Hurry up.” 

They all scrambled up to do so. Only Percy, Hazel, Nico, and Annabeth remained. Percy threw a long-suffering, if indulgent, look at Annabeth. 

Annabeth only smiled wider. She sat down on the bed and took hold of Percy’s chin, kissing him. Annabeth moved back to her side of the bed as the others returned. They made up their sleeping nests on the floor, and Percy prompted Nico to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. They all laid down to sleep. 

The room fell silent save for the storm. Warmth spread in Percy’s chest at Hazel and Nico’s soft snuffles as they settled down beside him. He heard faint whispering from the corner of the room - Leo and Will. 

“Go to  _ sleep, _ ” Percy called out sternly, and the whispering ceased. 

Percy was lulled to sleep by the patter of the rain and the soft breaths of his friends around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ANNOUNCEMENT!!!** this was the last bonus chapter, but this work is now part of a series! I believe you can subscribe to the series to get updated when the mini-sequel starts later this week!  
> percy’s greek to nico - my little one. come here.


End file.
